Learn the Steps With Me
by aquapimp
Summary: AU. Brittany is a dancer, currently working for "Dancing with the Stars", and a closeted bisexual. Santana is a huge popstar, and also an out and proud lesbian. When she gets the offer of dancing on the show, she agrees, but under one condition - that she gets a female dance partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I read this prompt off tumblr and fell in love with it. I just couldn't help but try to write a story for it. Brittana is endgame but it will have a lot of other glee characters mixed into it also. I really hope you guys like it.(If anyone even reads it.)**

_I do not own glee or dancing with the stars._

* * *

She's just about finished with her run around the park, when she feels her phone vibrating through the strap on her arm. She slows her run to a walk and accepts the phone call.

"Hello?" She says into her head phones still slightly panting.

"Hey, Brittany" She knows its Tina. They have been friends long enough to be able to recognize her voice. While Tina is her friend first she also is a co-worker. They both work for the TV show "Dancing with the Stars". Brittany is one of the dancers and Tina is the person in charge of the dancers. Choosing which one of them will be dancing with whatever "stars" they have for that season. Brittany knows the new season is coming up so she is guessing that is what Tina is calling her about.

"Hey Tina, figure out who I will be dancing with yet? Please let me have somebody better than who you stuck me with last year because I think I would have had a better chance with Lord Tubbington." She teases, even though she doesn't even remember his name, the man had two left feet and liked to stomp them right on top of Brittany's. She was icing after every practice. Thank god they only made it to the second round. But she knew all of that wasn't really Tina's fault.

Tina chuckles, "I said I was sorry for that! How was I supposed to know Finn Hudson dances like a zombie?" Brittany laughs and makes a mental note to try to remember that name, because Tina has always told her that it was rude to forget names. Tina continues, "but yes, I have you all set up with your uhh partner for this season." Brittany thinks Tina is acting strange but chooses just to let it go, being excited to know who her partner is.

"Cool, who is he?" Tina doesn't respond right away, and Brittany hears her sigh into the phone before speaking again. "Your partner is Santana Lopez. She is a popular singer around our age. No real dancing background, but she can move her feet better than Finn."

Brittany doesn't think she heard right. "I am dancing with Santana Lopez, a woman?" She asks in disbelief. "Shouldn't she be dancing with one of the male dancers? Like Mike! Why don't you just have her dance with Mike and find me somebody else."

Tina response quickly this time, "Mike already has a dancer, some rich girl named Sugar Motta. And Santana doesn't want to dance with a man; she wants to dance with a woman." Brittany should be shocked, but she is not. Tina goes on, "Come on Brittany! You can be the lead and Santana can follow. It will be way easier for you, and not to mention you would be saving your best-friend a lot of work." She says with a hopeful voice

Brittany's walk comes to a full stop and she places her hands on her hips. Shaking her head she agrees to do it, not that she really had a choice because Tina has magical Asian powers that can persuade people into doing anything she ask. Mike is always caught under her spell, but Sam that is because Mike is whipped. Even though she said yes, she is not really sure how she really feels about dancing with Santana Lopez on live television. It is all she can think about as she makes the walk back to her and Sam's apartment.

* * *

_3 weeks earlier.._

"Consider it like a personal mission I have sent you on Kurt." Santana says into her phone as she crosses a street to get to the Starbucks on the other side. "Look if they want me that bad they will figure out some way to make it happen. I don't really see what the big deal is anyways. We live in Los Angeles gay things are happening ever where!"

Kurt sighs into the phone, "Those 'things' are not taking place on national television, and defiantly not on a dancing show that has always had hetro dancing partners. I don't think you fully understand how much ass I am going to have to kiss to make this happen."

She enters the Starbucks and gets into line. "Maybe I will be the trend setter." She says as throws her hand into air. She really doesn't understand what the big deal is, well maybe she does. But they should have been expecting this. She is openly gay and strongly believes that there is a double standard when it comes to these things. Like a man and a woman get to dance on stage and have their bodies pressed up against each other and it is fine and dandy, but when 2 women dance together it is inappropriate. It just makes her head spin. "This is the deal Ladylips; I dance with a woman or not at all. You should be proud of me for taking such a stand and not complaining that I am actually forcing you to do your job."

She hears Kurt sigh again before placing her order and waiting for her drink to be made. "I am proud of Santana, I really am. But I don't know if I will be able to pull this one off."

She gets her drink and exist the coffee shop starting the walk to her office. "Then let me give you an incentive; you make this happen and I don't post those photos of you sleeping with your boyfriend pillow to every social networking site I have." She gives her phone her bitch smirk.

Kurt gasps, "I thought you deleted those you evil bitch!" He pauses as he hears Santana laugh and say nope. "Fine," He says. "You have a deal Satan. But let it be known that I think you are just as much of a pain in the ass as Rachel." This just causes Santana to laugh even more.

"Now we both know that is a god damn lie." She says with a smile and walking into her office throwing her bag down and walking to her desk. "Make it happen Hummel, and you will be able to keep whatever dignity as a man you have left." Before she can hear him respond she hangs up, and sits in her chair thinking that she will probably post the photos either way.

* * *

She arrives back at her and Sam's apartment, looking around she sees that Sam isn't home but she does see Lord Tubbington sleeping on the couch and she goes to join him after placing her phone and headphones on the kitchen counter. The cat wakes up as couch dips when Brittany sits on it, but LT doesn't move a muscle. She places her hand on his head and starches behind his ear.

"What did I get myself into Lord Tubbington?" He just purrs in response. Brittany takes that as the cue to talk so she tells him about the phone call that just happened with Tina and who her new dance partner is for the show this year. Over the years she has found it is easier to tell him what is happening that writing it in her dairy because he would just read it anyways. When she finishes telling the cat what happened he just pushes his head into Brittany's hand.

"I don't know what I am going to tell mom and dad." She throws her back into the cushions, "All I know is there is no way they is going to be happy about this." But what can she do? This is her job, and this season this means dancing with a girl.

David and Julia Pierce were normal parents. Julia Pierce was a stay at home mom, raising the two daughters while David Pierce was working at fire station in a small little lake town that was only a little more than 3 hours away from LA. Brittany loved home, she loves her family but she is different from them. She was never any good at school like the rest of her family. She was always running off to some field to go dance. She couldn't sit through church without getting bored, and as she got older these things just became more obvious to her. Getting through high school was easy but hard at the same time. She was a popular cheerleader, but also a glee club loser. Lots of people knew her, they almost all made fun of her, calling her stupid and retarded. Mike and Tina were her only real friends. Tina was the person who got Brittany to join glee club half way though freshman year. She found her dancing out in the field one day after school when she was just trying to return Brittany's backpack to her, because they had history together and Brittany was forgetful about things like that. Tina also got Mike to join, she found him dancing in one of the empty class rooms. Brittany swears it's the Asian powers that lead Tina to them both. Mike and Tina started dating a couple month after all of us being in glee club together.

Brittany, Mike, and Tina managed to escape the small town by moving to Los Angeles. Brittany and Mike got into a performing arts college and Tina went to a local junior college. Brittany had fun in college, not so much with the actually school part. She only loved the dancing. She had fun at the parties. Brittany hooked up and dated both boys and girls. Brittany liked people because they were a boy or a girl she just liked them for them. She was bisexual, but that was her secret. Well Tina, Mike, and Lord Tubbington know but she would never tell her parents. They are totally homophobic, just like everybody was in that small town. She knows that they would hate her, and even thinking about it makes her want to cry.

So she throws herself up from her couch and walks to her shower telling herself that she doubts that her parents even watch they show anymore.

**Please let me know what you think. I am always open for reviews and stuff like that. ;p Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and favorites. (: I hope that means that you guys like it. **

**I do not own glee or dancing with the stars. **

* * *

_Present time…_

Kurt burst into Santana's office causing the latina to look up from her computer screen, and before she can even ask he says; "I have done your bidding Satan, now I believe you need to stick up to your end of the bargain!" He wears a triumphant smile on his face as he closes the door and makes his way to the couch.

She cannot fight the grin that spreads across her face. "Congratulations for doing the one job I have given you in a long ass time, but I am sorry to tell you that there is no way in hell I am deleting those photos. I just cannot bring myself to delete such prime blackmailing material." She leans back in her chair watches his smile fall off his face.

"I seriously hate you." He states as he plops down on her couch.

She shrugs, "I am sure I will get over it." She quickly types in 'Twitter' into the search bar. "So I am dancing with a woman for the show?"

Kurt nods his head yes as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. "Yep, and her name is…" He pauses and looks through his phone as if he is going through an email. "Brittany Pierce. She is a returning dancer from last year. And get this, she danced with Finn Hudson." Kurt finishes with a laugh.

Santana makes a disgusted face at Kurt and he just laughs a little harder. "That poor girl," She shakes her head. "I will never understand what the hell Berry sees in that bucket of lard."

Kurt stands up from the couch fixing his outfit. "Don't ask me, but you start practice with Miss Pierce next week, so do whatever you have to do to be ready. I will email you the rest of the details." He says as he starts to make his way towards her office door."

"Will do." She returns to her computer. " Kurt," she calls out making the man stop in his tracks and her eye meets his eyes from over his shoulder, "Thank you, really." And with that he gives her a half smile before walking out and shutting the door behind him. She really probably doesn't thank him enough, not that she would ever tell him that. But it is thanks to him, Rachel, and Quinn that Santana has made it this far. They were standing there when the rest of the world seemed to have walked out on her. Her mom, dad, and grandmother all left her for dead just because she came out. She was halfway though her junior year. Quinn let her move in with her and her mother. Quinn said she always knew something was up, because there is no way you could have sex with that many boys and not have feelings. But she was accepting none the less, and made sure Santana still stayed at the top of the popularity chain. Kurt and Rachel are the ones who got her into singing. Berry heard her singing in the showers one day after Santana's cheerleading practice. They both bugged her non-stop till she finally agreed to join glee club, and that wasn't till the beginning of senior year.

They won nationals that year. After that Santana, Kurt and Rachel took off running from Lima, Ohio and headed straight to New York. Rachel got into NYDA and so did Kurt. Quinn got into Yale and went to become a lawyer. Quinn moved to LA when she got done with school. Santana didn't really have a plan like they all did, but she wanted to sing. So that is what she did. She lived with Kurt and Rachel in New York singing at any place that would let her, hoping that some record company would pick her up. No one did. She worked at a bar while Kurt and Rachel finished school. She had girlfriends and hook ups, but never anything serious.

Kurt decided that he wanted to be a manger for musicians and asked Rachel and Santana if we would let him be their manager. Santana said yes right away, while Rachel took awhile to give answer. When she finally said yes, Kurt convinced them that they needed to move to Los Angeles. So they did and now Rachel and Santana are a part of Porcelain Management and are successful singers. Santana has never once tried to hide her sexuality on her raise to fame. Despite Santana's fame and success her family has not tried to contact her once…

She shakes her head to escape the old memories and to not go there. She signs into twitter and goes through her news feed, answering the tweets of some lucky/random fans, and she wills herself not to post one of the photos of Kurt. Instead she tweets 'Going to have to get some new dancing shoes.' With that she exist out of Twitter and opens up YouTube wanting to see her dancer in action. She just types in Brittany's name and a flood of videos pop up. Some being from the TV show, others just being random dance routines she has done. She chooses a video from last season with Finn. And even though she is dancing with possibly the worst dancer on this planet, she still manages to be the only thing Santana's eyes can focus on. All she watches is the blonde beauty gracefully dance around her computer screen. By the end of the dance Santana has a smile on her face. The camera finally zooms in on the dancer as she smiles, and Santana can get a good look at her. God is she gorgeous. Santana just might be attracted to somebody she is going to be working with, moreover, someone she hasn't even met yet.

"Fuck you Kurt." She says out loud to nobody and she runs one of her hands through her hair, while leaning back in her chair.

* * *

Brittany gets out of the shower holding the door open as a soaking wet Lord Tubbington walks out.

"Don't be mad at me." She tells the cat as she wraps a towel around herself and bending down to dry him off with his own towel. "You know I cannot stand the smell of cigarettes. You really need to quit smoking."

"Brittany?" She hears someone call her name from another room as well as the front door closing. She picks LT up and sets him on her bed, where he starts to work on drying himself.

"Sam?" She calls back. "I am in my room." She left her bedroom door open.

Sam comes running in room yelling. "I GOT THE JOB!" He jumps from the doorway and on to the bed, almost knocking off Lord Tubbington. The cat swats at his leg.

"LT be nice." Brittany says with a chuckle before looking back at Sam. "That is great! I knew they would hire you!" She says genuinely excited for her roommate. She laughs at him as he does a little victory dance on her bed. Sam has been living with Brittany for the past year. Mike and Tina moved out awhile ago to get a place of their own. That was fine with Brittany since they still live pretty close by. She thought she could handle paying rent by herself; turns out she wasn't doing the math right. Mike said he had a buddy who was looking for a place to stay, so Mike introduced them and now here they are. She really likes Sam and would consider him one of her good friends. They are a lot alike and have the same type of thinking when it comes to most things. He tried hitting on her when he first moved in and they kissed once, but both got grossed out saying it felt like they were kissing a sibling. They have been best bros since.

"So you officially work at Club Chronic?" She asked just making sure the original plan didn't change. Getting excited that her friend works at one of her favorite clubs.

"Yup! You are looking at one of the new bartender!" He says back with tons of energy. "The owner, Sandy Ryerson, is a total weirdo but he knows how to run a club. And now you my friend have a total hook up at the bar."

Brittany does a fist pump and joins Sam in another victory dance, before Sam chooses to make things awkward.

"Wait a minute. You are naked and your cat is wet." He points at both her and LT. "I am leaving so you can get changed." He jumps off the bed and heads to the living room.

"I will tell you my news next!" She yells at him as he runs out, she closes the door behind him changing quickly into her sweat pants and a t-shirt and running a brush through her hair as she walks into the living room to see Sam sitting on the couch eating cereal. "So Tina called me and told me who I am dancing with."

Sam looks up from his bowl of cereal and says with a half full mouth "Who?"

"Santana Lopez." She states, and Sam spits out the cereal he had in his mouth and starts coughing like he is choking. "That is such a waste of food." She shakes her head and watches as Lord Tubbington comes in and starts pieces of chewed up cereal off the floor. "Never mind."

After Sam collects himself from his coughing spur he ask if Brittany is dancing with Santana Lopez again just to make sure he heard correctly, and she nods her head yes.

"That is so fricken awesome." Brittany smiles at him but then ask why, Sam goes on to elaborate;

"She is hot. Like out of this world hot. And she is a great singer; she has really grown in popularity over the last couple years. I didn't even know she was going to be on the show!" Brittany fights back a laugh and just keeps listening to him. "Did I mention that she is hot? And you are hot and dancing with her, this is going to be the hottest season of Dancing with the Stars ever. She is a lesbian though, which is a shame because I would totally want you to hook me up with her." He says like he is joking, but totally means it.

Brittany's cheeks heat up when she hears how hot the girl is supposed to be, and the fact that she is a lesbian. How could Tina forget to mention that? How could she be so dumb not to figure out that is why Santana wanted a woman as her dance partner. She almost starts to freak out, but then she remembers Sam is here and chooses to turn the attention back to him. "You are totally fangirling!" She states giving off a fake chuckle.

Sam sets down his bowl of cereal on the coffee table, grabbing the laptop and from what Brittany can see typing something in. She gets distracted by Lord Tubbington jumping on the coffee table and burying his face in Sam's bowl of cereal. Brittany starts laughing, leaving it up to LT to make her calm down.

"That's why you are fat my dude." Sam says at the cat and Brittany quickly slaps him on the arm.

"He is sensitive about his weight! Be nice, he cleaned up your mess." Brittany tells LT that Sam was just joking, as she sits on the couch next to Sam to see what he was looking up.

"This is Santana Lopez." He says as he pushes the laptop into your lap and you see a video loading screen before the latina pops up on the screen. She starts singing a song Brittany has never heard before, but it might be her new favorite song. Santana is just singing as man with a guitar plays next to her. Her voice is something Brittany has never heard before. It's unique, so raspy yet so smooth. As the video goes on Brittany lets her eyes fall over the latinas face. She is beautiful. Brittany honestly thinks she is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen before. And she is her dance partner. The video ends and Sam takes the laptop back from Brittany, asking what she thought. Brittany doesn't really hear him, her mind still thinking of the latina.

"What did I get myself into?" She huffs out; Sam just says "The hottest thing television will probably ever see."

Brittany leans forward and buries her hands in her face because Sam might have just made everything worst.

**Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, quick updates! (: I know this chapter is short, but I thought you guys would like the update. Anyways they finally meet, I wonder how it goes. :3 Thank you for the reviews as well! I really do appreciate them! **

_I do not own glee or dancing with the stars.  
_

* * *

Brittany wakes up pretty early today. She cooks breakfast for Sam, Lord Tubbington and herself. Even though Sam has been living with Brittany for awhile, he still hasn't gotten used to the fact that LT eats human food. Though she doesn't think it really bothers him because he still does eating competitions against LT every morning. LT is the reigning champ with 7 straight victories.

She has enjoyed her break from the show, but she is happy to be going back to work. Not that she really considers dancing work. It is too rewarding for her to think of it as work, but it does pay the bills. She does have another dancing job as part time though. She works at a local dance studio teaching children. The classes are anywhere from beginner to advance, she just helps out where ever they need her too. Her contract with the TV show keeps her from going on tour as a background dancer or anything, which she doesn't mind because she knows Lord Tubbington would miss her too much. Not to mention she really does working with the kids, they can always make her smile. Her dream would be to own her own studio, but she knows that is pipe dream.

To say she is excited to get back to work would be an understatement. Brittany is an hour early and already walking into the studio where she and Santana will be practicing. Santana Lopez is her dance partner. You would think that she would have finally gotten used to the idea, but she hasn't.

After Sam showed her that video of Santana she went on iTunes and listened to more of her music. That girl can seriously sing, and Brittany found herself liking most of her songs. Even Lord Tubbington liked them. Brittany left her laptop open and the cat had bought 3 of the latinas songs and had put them into a playlist. Brittany scolded him for not asking first, but couldn't stay to mad at him because at least he wasn't gambling her money away by playing poker online. Not to mention she really did like the songs, and she may or may not be listening to one of them as she walks to one of the dance room.

She gets into the room and places her stuff on the floor near the wall before walking over to the music player and plugging in her iPod and putting it on shuffle. She goes and sits in the middle of the room and on the floor starting to stretch out her body, and she finds herself getting nervous. She never knows how the 'stars' are going to be. She has had worked with the rude and stuck up to the kind and sweet, some even falling in between. Brittany doesn't know much about the latina, but knowing the fact that she started off by making the demand by dancing with a woman has her feeling uneasy. She tries to shrug off the feeling as she stands up letting her body fall into rhythm with the music. She starts dancing letting her body move freely with the music. The feeling that builds throughout her body as she dances is indescribable, and it makes her forget all else.

* * *

It is 7:30am in the morning and Santana is sitting in her living room with Rachel, Kurt and Quinn. This is a level of hell that she thought she would never have to experience again. Sure she lived with Kurt and Rachel while they lived in New York, but as the years have gone on Rachel Berry has gone bat shit crazy.

Apparently Rachel was on her routine run at 5 in the morning when paparazzi "attacked her" by jumping out some bushes, this caused her to kick them straight in the balls then while they were down, spray them with pepper spray. And the best part is she ran away while blowing her rape whistle. She ran all the way to Santana's because it is near her running route.

And that is why Santana Lopez is up at this ungodly our, when she should be sleeping. At first she couldn't stop her laughing but once the laughing high wore off she quickly became annoyed at the people in her home.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." Kurt says to Rachel as her types furiously on his cell phone.

"You should be proud of me! I saved myself from those two men! God only knows what they would have done to me!" She says dramatically as she dry's her eyes with tissue number ten.

Quinn face palms. "They were just taking pictures of you! You are lucky that they are not pressing charges against you."

Santana just sits in a chair with her fingers pressed to her temples, trying to fight back all the crazy that is trying to give her a headache.

"The cameras looked like guns. I panicked! I am sure they are people who want me dead because they are so jealous of my talent." Rachel states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana cannot take it anymore, she throws a pillow at Rachel hitting her square in the face and when Rachel looks like she is about to say something Santana puts up her hand, silencing her. "Not another word Berry. Quinn saved your ass legally and Kurt is making sure the media doesn't soil your name. There is no reason for any of you" She says as she looks around the room at all of them, " to be in my house any longer so please either make me breakfast or kindly get the hell out."

Quinn stands up and heads to the kitchen, "I need bacon."

Rachel, Kurt and Quinn end up staying over till 9am. They all have breakfast together and as soon as Santana gets some coffee in her she is able to act civil around them. She won't lie, it was nice. Sometimes those guys do nothing but piss her off, but they are her 'family'. They all let out a relieved sigh as they see the Rachel Berry's true crazy was kept a secret and was pretty much looked over by celebrity media sites. Once they all leave Santana makes her way back to her bed to catch up on some much needed sleep.

She awaked by her phone ringing, she picks it off from the pillow next and answers it. "What is it now?" She says still half asleep.

"You are supposed to be at dance practice right now!" It's Kurt. "I did not do all that work for nothing. Get up!"

Santana shoots up from her bed. "Shit!" She runs around her room throwing on some workout clothing and grabbing the new pair of dancing heels. "I am on my way now!" She hangs up her phone, and runs out her door to her car.

Santana Lopez hates being late. It makes her feel sick to her stomach. She glances at the time, its 11am. She was supposed to be there at 10am.

"God damn shit." She curses at herself as she speeds her way to the dance studio, and she thanks god for Google maps or else she would be even more screwed.

* * *

Santana Lopez is an hour late, an hour late to their first dance practice. She doesn't even know what to do. This has never happened before. Sure, kids have shown up late, but there were always others to teach.

So now she is just sitting on the floor with her back pressed up against the wall of mirrors, waiting for Santana Lopez to show up. Brittany feels like she just got stood up, and the anger starts to grow.

Does she think this is some kind of joke? That she is just so above everybody else that she can do what she wants? Thinking about it is making Brittany's blood boil.

Her phone drags her away from her train of thoughts. She sees Sam's name pop on her phone, she gives her phone a confused looked because Sam never calls her when he knows she is at work. She answers the phone call.

* * *

Santana burst through the front door studio asking the front desk what room she is supposed to be in, the lady points the way and Santana jogs down the hall and into the room where she sees the blonde dancer standing with her back turn towards her.

"I am so sorr…" She stops half way through, when the blonde turns her head over her shoulder and Santana sees that Brittany is one the phone.

"Is he won't get up at all?" Santana hears Brittany say as she places her bag on the floor and slips on her heels.

"Ok, I am on my way home." The dancer hangs up the phone and turns to Santana and tells her that she needs to go home, even though Santana just heard the phone conversation.

"What?" Santana says shocked. "I just got here." She watches Brittany move to the other bag on the floor that is against the wall with mirrors on it. Brittany still hasn't even met her eyes.

"That's right. You are an hour late." Brittany says shaking her head while picking up her bag and packing up the things she brought with her. "And now I have to go home and take care of my cat."

Santana scrunches her eyebrows at the blonde. "Your cat?" She asks not understanding, but getting frustrated because she just haled ass to get over here. "Who cares about the cat? I am sure it is fine. How am I supposed to learn how to dance if you aren't here to teach me?"

Brittany turns and faces Santana and she finally see's Brittany's eyes, and they are brimming with tears.

"I care about him!" Brittany yells. "He is my family! "The blonde wipes the back of her hand over her eyes to catch the tears that Santana saw run down her cheeks. "And you were supposed to be her at 10! Didn't bother calling or anything because my time isn't as important as yours right?" The dancer walks closer to Santana but only because she is by the door. "It was nice meeting you Santana Lopez."

And with that Brittany walks out the door, and Santana just watches her go still taken aback by what the dancer just said to her.

"This is all Rachel Berry's fault." She says to herself as she runs her hand through her hair and looks around the empty room without a clue of what to do.

**Thank you for reading. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

_I do not own glee or dancing with the stars  
_

* * *

Brittany rushes home from the studio and burst into her apartment to see Sam sitting on the couch with Lord Tubbington.

"How is he?" She asks as she sets her things on the table and walks over to the pair.

"No change. He just isn't being himself." Sam shrugs not really knowing how else to explain it.

She kneels down in front of her cat petting his head. And he just glances at her, not even caring that she came home. Lord Tubbington is defiantly not himself and seeing him like this just pulls on her heart. She bites her lip fighting back the tears. "I am going to take him to the vet. Would you mind driving us?"

"Of course, Britt" Sam stands up and Brittany picks up the cat taking a small blanket with them and they walk out the door and to the car.

While they are driving Sam ask her how her first practice with Santana went. She tells him how she was over an hour late and how the latina got mad when she said she had to leave.

"Well that is one way to start off." Sam says eyes still focused on the road.

Brittany is petting LT's head. "You would think she would have been nicer because she was an hour late." She thinks back to what the latina said about Lord Tubbington just being a 'cat'. Brittany knows he is a cat, but that doesn't mean he isn't important to Brittany. She has had him since she was 13. He has always been there for her, and she can't bear the thought of living her life without him. "She was just mean." She pouts and looks down at the cat still petting him gently, hoping it is making him more comfortable.

Sam nods his head in agreement. "Good thing you don't have to see her again till Wednesday."

Brittany agrees, but finds herself thinking that she would be glad if she and the latina get out in the first round, especially if this is how Santana is always going to act.

They arrive at the vet, and are seen by the Veterinarian pretty quickly. She takes the cat's temperature as well as doing a full physical examination of LT and asking if he has eating anything strange. Brittany just says that he eats what they eat and has been getting into Sam's cereal whenever he leaves in unattended.

"Rather than your cat being extremely obese, he is in good health, but he seems to be having stomach issues, so my guess is that he is lactose intolerant."

Brittany just stares at the woman, not really sure what means for the cat.

Sam leans over to Brittany and says "He's allergic to milk."

The vet shakes her head. "No, it means he his body has trouble breaking down dairy products, milk being one of them. He basically has a bad tummy ache right now, so we will give him something to help with that." Brittany feels a wave of relief wash over her.

"So keep him away from dairy products, and I strongly recommend putting him on a diet because I must say this is the fattest cat I have ever seen."

"Shouldn't he get some kind award for that then?" Brittany says.

The vet shakes her head no, and goes on to explain the dangers of him being so obese.

Brittany leans down and gives the cat a kiss on the head for being alright in the end, but tells him; "You are so going on Weight Watchers."

The vet chuckles and Sam does too, but the difference is that Sam knows Brittany is being dead serious.

* * *

"You're a bitch." Quinn states as she walks from her kitchen carrying two glasses of water and into the living room, sitting on the same couch as Santana. The latina went straight to her house after she left the studio.

"I really wasn't trying to be though! I am usually never late to anything, and how was I supposed to know her cat was sick?" Santana says taking the water Quinn is offering her. "I still blame Berry for all this. If she would keep her crazy under wraps, I wouldn't have missed out on my sleep."

Quinn sighs, "You should still apologize, Santana. You are going to be working with her for however long you manage to stay on the show. You don't need her hating you."

Santana takes a drink of her water while listening to Quinn talk. She knows her friend is right. She has always had a problem of being too harsh on people when she talks. She has gotten better since she's gotten out of high school, but she still has her slip ups. She nods her head at Quinn agreement.

"Fine, I will apologize, but how? I don't see her again will Wednesday, and I would prefer her not being mad at me when we meet again." She thinks back to seeing the dancer with tears in her eyes.

Quinn bites her cheek as she thinks, "Why don't you have Kurt get her number for you? I am sure he can get it since the show contacted him to when they partnered you up with Brittany."

"I guess it is better than doing nothing." Santana pulls out her phone and texts Kurt asking him to get the dancers number for her. After doing so, she asks Quinn, "How are you and Puck?" She wanted to talk about something else. Quinn had met Puck on night when they were at a club, and he happens to be the manager.

Quinn shrugs and says "Fine" with a smile. They have been dating for almost 2 years. Quinn was never too thrilled about Pucks job but she knows he loves it. They hear the door open then close. "Speak of the devil." Quinn says as Puck enters the living room.

"Lopez!" He shouts having not expected to see her there. "Have you finally agreed to that three-some we talked about?" He throws a wink in their direction causing Quinn to throw a pillow at him and Santana makes a disgusted face at him saying, "So gross."

"Joking, I was totally joking!" He throw his hands up in defense before catching the pillow and walking over to the back of the couch leaning over it to give Quinn a kiss on the forehead, while whispering a 'Hey, babe.' He pulls away from Quinn and jumps over the back of the couch to join the girls.

"So what's up ladies?" Letting is arms rest on the back of the couch. Quinn starts fill him in about Santana's little problem with her dancer.

Santana feels her phone vibrate. She pulls her phone up no longer paying any attention to the couple when they start to talk about how their days were. Sure enough the message is from Kurt and it contains the dancer's number.

Now all she has to figure out what she is going to say, and that turns out to be pretty damn difficult for Santana.

* * *

They return home from the vet and Lord Tubbington already seems to be feeling better. Brittany is glad that LT is feeling better and that it wasn't anything serious, but now her mind ventures back to what happened with Santana this morning.

She is in her room and putting away her laundry thinking. Is the latina going to tell Tina that she would like another dancer? Would she even care if that happened? Brittany really wants to dance this season, even if it means dancing with a girl, but if Santana is always as rude as she was to Brittany this morning, is it really worth it?

Sam told her not to let it get to her, when they were on their way back to the vet. He informed her that Santana is said to have a bit of an attitude, that her manager has deemed her with the nickname 'Satan' and they are supposed to be really good friend.

Brittany has never been good at defending herself from bullies. All throughout high school she dealt with people calling her 'stupid' and 'retarded'. She would always try to prove them wrong by trying to do good on the next test or quiz, but it never worked. She was just couldn't learn what the teachers where trying to teach her. It was thanks to Tina and Mike that she was able to graduate on time.

If she couldn't fend off the bullies from high school, how was she going to deal with Santana? Brittany flops down on her bed and stares at her ceiling.

"Why did I ever agree to dance with Santana Lopez?" She asks out loud even though she is by herself.

"Britt!" She hears Sam call from the living room, so she gets up from her bed and walks to where he is.

His eyes are glued to the TV screen because he is playing Call of Duty. Brittany says, "You know I suck at that game, not to mention I don't like it because I think it makes Lord Tubbington act violent and we all know violence doesn't solve anything."

Sam shakes his head, "I wasn't going to ask you to play. I was just telling you that your phone went off." He said as he takes his hand off the controller for a second to point at the table where Brittany's phone sits.

"Oh, thanks." She says as she goes out of her way to the dougie across the TV screen, to get to her phone.

She laughs when she hears Sam yell at her to move and saying all thanks to her he died. She picks up her phone to see she has a text message from an unknown number. She unlocks her phone and reads,

_Unknown number: Hey, It's Santana Lopez. I just wanted to say I am sorry that I was late, and I hope your cat is ok. _

It is such a simple message, but it still made all of Brittany's worries from earlier go right out the window. She is about to respond when another message from Santana pops up.

_Unknown number: And don't think I am a creep for having your number. I had my manager contact the Asian that is charge of the dancers, Tina, I think is what her name was. But she gave your number to Kurt who gave it to me. _

Brittany smiles as she reads the girls rant about how she got her number, and another text message pops up.

_Unknown number: I am ranting. Forget what I just said. Just know I am sorry for how I acted. _

A full grin is spread across Brittany's face right now. Maybe she was wrong about Santana Lopez? People can have an off day right?

Suddenly she gets an idea; hopefully it will let them make up the time they have lost. She types back a response and hits send.

"NO! YOU ARE A CAMPING! THAT SO ISN'T FAIR! WHO KNEW WE WENT ON A CAMPING TRIP!" Sam screams at the TV screen and it nearly causes Brittany to drop her phone from her hand.

"Don't yell! Lord Tubbington is still in recovery!" She looks over at the cat that is still sleeping in his bed, undistributed.

Sam mutters out a 'sorry' still fully involved in his game.

Brittany saves Santana Lopez's number into her phone and waits for the girl to respond.

* * *

_Brittany Peirce: I don't think you are a creep. ;p Thank you for apologizing, and he is fine. But how about you meet me at the studio in an hour, so I can teach you how to dance the tango? _

"She wants me to meet her at the studio." She says out loud to Quinn and Puck causing them to look away from the movie that they were watching and at her. She is actually a little surprised that Brittany text her back.

"You have to go. You owe it to her. You wasted her time earlier and now you have a chance to make it up to her, so she doesn't hate you. And if you want to win you also need to learn how to dance." Quinn says, and Puck nods his head agreeing with his girlfriend, but returning his attention to the movie.

"No shit." Santana states as she responses to Brittany's text;

_I will see you there. _

She hits send as she stands up from the couch, grabs her car keys and says goodbye to Quinn and Puck while walking to the front door.

"Try not to be late this time Lopez." Puck calls out as she opens the door, causing Quinn chuckle and Puck joins her a second late.

Santana flips them both off as she walks out closing the door behind her.

"Assholes" she says as she makes her way to her car to head to the studio, making sure she will be on time.

**Thanks for reading. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

They are both at the dance studio and in the room where they were earlier that day, but this time Santana isn't late. Brittany had still arrived first and was waiting the in room when Santana walked in. She walked straight up to Santana and introduced herself.

_That video doesn't do her any justice. She really is Breathtaking...'_ Brittany thinks to herself while saying,

"Hi, I am Brittany Peirce and I will be your dance partner." She says with a chuckle and a smile, holding her hand out.

'_Holy shit. She is such a beauty,' _Santana thinks as she smiles back and takes her hand, and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Santana Lopez", she says and lets the dancers hand slip out of her own.

"Before we get started, I need to apologize." Brittany insists. "I am sorry for snapping at you. You had no clue that LT was sick and I shouldn't have gotten so worked up." She says as she meets brown eyes just for a second before looking at her feet.

"LT? Is that his name or a nickname for him? And don't worry about it. The whole thing was my fault, I shouldn't have been late. And I have shouldn't have been so rude. Sometimes I forget to use a filter." Santana shrugs.

"Me too!" Brittany says excitedly. "Sometimes I just blurt things out before I even think about it; it would drive my mom crazy. LT stands for Lord Tubbington." She states as if it is obvious.

Santana chuckles and says, "That is a great name."

Brittany gives her a smile saying 'thank you' and sits on the floor and looks at Santana like she should do the same. Maybe Santana isn't as bad and Brittany thought she was.

"We are going to start with some stretching and then we will get started." Brittany announces as Santana sits on the floor next to her. They are sitting in front of the mirrors so they can still see each other even though they are facing straight.

Santana watches the dancer through the mirror copying the stretches. She finds herself just looking at Brittany, more than actually doing the stretches. Brittany's voice breaks her from her trance.

"I will be the lead while dancing, since I am taller than you and I can defiantly pick you up for the lifts." Brittany says as she meets Santana's eyes through the mirror.

'_Those blue eyes could get me to do anything'. _Santana nods her head in agreement, keeping the eye contact with Brittany. "Have you ever danced with another girl before, professionally I mean?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No I haven't."

"Does it bother you?" Santana ask with a little more seriousness. Santana wonders if all this makes Brittany uncomfortable, or maybe she plays for the same team as Santana.

Brittany can tell that she isn't taking about the dancing part anymore. "No, not at all, people who should be able to love who they want." Her friend Blaine is gay; he is actually works for the show as well. She actually likes Blaine a lot. He is nice and his bowtie collection amazes her, although his love for hair gel makes her sick.

Brittany continues, breaking the eye contact to look at her own legs. "I actually think what you are doing is very brave and noble." She desperately wishes she could be brave like Blaine and Santana. To be so proud of who you are, so open about it. "I am sure a lot of people look up to you."

Santana watches Brittany as she talks as thinks that maybe Brittany is one of those people who looks up to her, and she feels her cheeks heat up from the compliments.

"Thank you, but it really isn't anything special. I am just being myself. No hiding. Santana says as she watches Brittany's reaction.

"It is though. Sometimes people are too scared to be who they truly are." Brittany says as she stands up thinking that they have done enough stretching. She holds out her hand to help Santana off the ground.

Santana takes Brittany's hand as the dancer helps pulls her up and ask, "Are you too scared?"

Brittany s jaw falls open at Santana's question. '_She must have awesome gaydar.' _She quickly changes the subject. "Our dance for this week is the Fox Trot." Brittany informs Santana.

Santana notices how Brittany ignored her question, but in doing that the blonde actually gave Santana her answer.

Santana chooses to let it go by saying, "I totally have never heard of that dance before." Santana says honestly.

Brittany smiles while shaking her head, and tries explaining the dance. "It is a graceful dance with smooth flowing movements." She dances a few of the steps with a ghost partner trying to show Santana as she explains.

Santana just watches her with amazement. It was only a few steps up still. Brittany is beautiful, but she dances she becomes mesmerizing to Santana. She thinks to herself how the hell am I supposed to dance like that?

When Brittany looks back at the singer and sees the expression on her face, '_How cute.' _ She lets out a giggle, because Santana just looks lost.

"I swear it isn't as hard as it looks." Brittany holds out her hand for Santana to take; "Dance with me." She finishes with a smile.

Santana instantly returns the smile and slips her hand Brittany's. "Who would I be to turn down a dance from a beautiful girl," she throws a wink at Brittany as she steps closer.

Brittany blushes and she feels like her cheeks are one fire, she looks down at their feet. Is Santana flirting with her? She does her best to pretend like it didn't happen, although her body wouldn't let it go so easily.

"J-Just try to follow my lead as best you can," Brittany stutters out. Pulling a smirking Santana to the distance she needs to be at for this dance, which makes it so their hip are flush against one another staring to move into the dance.

Santana is shocked that they have to be this close for the dance. Maybe it would have been better to dance with a man because then she wouldn't feel heat building up between her legs.

Almost 2 hours have passed and it is almost nine o'clock in the evening. Santana pretty much has the basics of the dance down. She has stopped looking at her feet, although if she has a slip up Brittany still corrects her by tilting her chin back up with her hand, and every time Santana finds her eyes staring at the dancer's lips before turning to the side where she is supposed to be looking.

It is confirmed. Santana is attracted to Brittany. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are circling around the room as their hips are pressed together for the past 2 hours, or maybe that every time she sees Brittany smile it makes a smile spread across her own face.

They are now taking a water break and separate from each other to go to their water bottles. Santana watches the Brittany as she bends over to pick her bag. She lets her eyes travel up the blondes legs and right to her ass. _'My god,'_ she thinks to herself biting her bottom lip slightly. Santana turns away quickly when Brittany stands back up and turns to the side.

Brittany lips form a smile as she drinks from her water bottle. She knows Santana is looking at her, she can feel when the singer's eyes are on her. Brittany has noticed throughout the practice Santana would be looking at her, but she just thinks it is because Santana is trying to learn the dance.

Brittany lets her gaze float to Santana, her eyes racking up and down her body. _'She is so hot,' _Brittany thinks to herself, she is seriously the full package that is perfection. She quickly shakes her head, and turns away from the singer, she cannot be doing this. Santana is her dancer partner, nothing more. It can't be anything more. She isn't brave like Santana and Blaine; she can't have her parents finding out that she is Bi. Moreover, that she is attracted to Santana. She can keep this secret, she can control herself. '_Santana wouldn't like a girl like you anyways.'_

In the middle of her pep talk to herself, Brittany feels Santana's eyes on her again. She turns around and faces Santana, and sure enough she was right. Santana is staring right at her.

Brittany remembers she didn't feed LT before she left. "W-we should call it a night." Brittany barely manages to get out, not looking at Santana but instead at the floor. Her head knows that she needs to stay away from Santana, but her body wishes she could stay dancing with her.

Santana wasn't expecting for Brittany to say that they should stop. "We aren't going to practice with music?" She doesn't want to leave Brittany yet.

"Not tonight, we will the next practice. We will be adding some extra step to make it flow better with the music." She sighs, "I am sorry, I just forgot to feed Lord Tubbington before I left and I know Sam won't remember to feed him so I need to get home before he breaks into the snack drawer." Brittany says as she starts packing up her bag.

Santana feels her heart sink a little bit at the mention of this 'Sam' person. '_Of course she straight and taken, what the hell were you thinking.' _

"That is one hell of a cat," she jokes and adds; "maybe you should leave your boyfriend a note next time, so he doesn't forget." She says with a fake smile.

Brittany turns back around and faces Santana, "That's a good idea! I don't have a boyfriend though, but do you think it would still work for Sam?" Brittany asks Santana seriously before continuing, "I could totally tape it to the door so he sees it before he leaves!"

Santana chuckles, "Yes it will still work as long as he can read." Santana controls the urge to do a happy dance at hearing the Brittany doesn't have a boyfriend, because it means that there is still hope.

"Awesome. Are you ready to go?" Brittany asks Santana.

Santana quickly picks up her bag, giving Brittany a "Yep"

They are the last people in the dance studio so Brittany has to shut all the lights off before leaving. So with that Brittany turns off the lights and she hears a gasp from Santana she quickly turns the light back on and see's the singer standing with her right hand over her heart gripping it.

"Jesus Christ! Please warn a person before you make it as dark as a black hole in here." Santana says with a scared voice. "And who the hell designs a room with the light switch on the far end of the room?" The singer asks seriously, so she can get that person fired.

Brittany erupts into a fit of laughter, "I am sorry! I didn't think it would scare you so bad." She manages to get out still giggling till she sees that Santana is pouting at her. "You're scared of the dark." Brittany states.

"You just never know what is going to come out when the lights go off." Santana huffs out still pouting and now crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana is a girl who isn't afraid to dance with another woman on national television but is scared of the dark. "You are so cute." Brittany blurts out without thinking about it.

Santana's expression gets changed with a questioning look, "Cute? I don't see how being scared of the dark is cute." She asks, wanting Brittany to explain. She walks closer to Brittany scared that the lights might go off again, stopping when she is right in front of the dancer.

Brittany smiles because Santana just doesn't understand how she sees her. "It's cute because you aren't scared to dance with me on TV, but you are scared of the dark," she explains to Santana.

Santana starches she cheek and smiles, "Well I have you next to me when we are dancing, and everything is less scary when you have someone with you."

Brittany grins and teases, "Is that your way of asking to hold my hand when the lights go off?"

Santana smirks, "No it wasn't, but since you offered," she grabs Brittany free hand and moves to stand beside her. "Now you can turn off the lights without me having a heart attack." Santana says as she gives Brittany's hand a squeeze.

Brittany feels her cheeks heat up feeling Santana's hand in her own, not being able to form any words she just nods her head and hits the light switch. She feels Santana tighten her grip on her hand, so she gives her a reassuring squeeze and starts walking through the darkness and heading out to parking lot.

"You did great today by the way." Brittany says, thinking that talking will help make Santana less scared. "I liked dancing with you a lot, and if you can work this hard though out the competition we will defiantly win."

"We better, I am won't accept any mess ups from you." Santana teases as she side bumps Brittany's hip with her own.

Brittany laughs, "I will try my best Miss Lopez." Santana just laughs back at her.

They make it out of the dance studio and Santana lets go of Brittany's hand. And they walk through the parking lot to a mutual area before they have to separate to walk to their cars which are parked only a few spaces away from each other.

"Thank you for helping me with my fear." Santana yells from her car.

"Anytime, San" Brittany doesn't know where that came from. She feels herself getting nervous, what if it offense Santana. She quickly tries to correct herself. "Sorry, I don't.."

Santana interrupts her "Don't worry about it. It was _cute_." She smirks at Brittany. It really didn't bother her, she liked the way it sounded coming from the dancers lips. "By the way, if you ever need help with a fear of your own, just let me know." She looks directly at the Brittany's eyes. "I owe you one." She finishes with a smile. She watches Brittany's wall just fall a bit for her when the dancer gives her a half smile and nods her head 'okay'.

Santana gives Brittany one last smile before turning away and walking to her car; she unlocks it and opens the door, throwing her bag in. She looks back at Brittany who is still standing in the same spot just watching her.

"Don't you have a Lord Tubbington to feed?" She yells from her car, chuckling. She watches as Brittany is snapped from her trace and walks to her car. "See you Wednesday Britt," She yells out, and is rewarded with the brightest smile she has ever seen on Brittany's face.

"See you then San." Brittany yells back and gets into her car and watches Santana drive away. Brittany just sits in the car as the singers words flow through her mind again.

"_if you ever need help with a fear of your own, just let me know." _

Could Santana help her to get over being scared of telling people that she is Bi? Brittany thinks about how amazing it would be to not have that secret hanging over her. But the question the dancer keeps coming back to is;

'_Why does Santana even care?' _

* * *

**I do hope you liked this chapter though, and as always; thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee or Dancing with the Stars**

* * *

Santana groaned as she was woken from a deep sleep with a nagging pain radiating from her legs, she grimaced in pain when she turned on her side. 'Dammit all to hell, I haven't been this sore since I was on the Cheerios.'

Seeing this as a golden opportunity to text her blonde dancer, she grabbed her phone from underneath her pillow and unlocked the screen. She bit her lip in concentration as she thought of an appropriate text message.

_Is it normal to be this sore after one practice? –Santana Lopez_

Not expecting a reply right away, Santana got up and limped to her kitchen. Sighing when she noticed the complete lack of food, she settled on a pop tart before remembering her unattended phone. The brunette noticed one new text message and decided to ignore the burst of happiness that came with it.

_You get used to it I promise.-Brittany Pierce_

_Not all of us are professional dancers, Brittany. –Santana Lopez_

Santana finished her poptart as she waited for the new reply. She rolled her sore muscles and stretched back against her bed deciding she could use a hot shower. A dinging noise alerted her of a new text message and her thoughts were quickly assaulted with flashes of Brittany.

'Great, now I think about her while I am in the shower.'

The brunette sighed as she felt heat settle between her legs. '_I guess a cold shower is just as good_.' She grabbed her phone after a series of dings went off, bringing her back from her thoughts. She couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up if she'd tried.

_You're right. But you can't deny how nice your body is. –Brittany Pierce_

_Wait no. I meant that you must work out a lot to get a body like that. –Brittany Pierce_

_This isn't really helping, is it? –Brittany Pierce_

Santana let out a giggle as she read each one. '_So she has been me checking out_.' With a smug smirk on her face she decided to have some fun with the blond.

_Oh no, I totally understand what you meant Britts. You wants on this fine ass and you wants on it now. (; -Santana Lopez_

The brunette bit her lip and hoped she wasn't being to forward. She got up to gather her things for a shower and walked into her bathroom, her phone forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Brittany could actually feel the heat radiating off her face as she face palmed. She hardly registered Sam asking her what was wrong. '_What's taking her so long to reply? Maybe I scared her away_.' Pouting and staring at her phone, the blond almost jumped off the couch when her phone informed her of a new text. Reading the text quickly, Brittany felt her cheeks burn even worse than before.

_Oh no, I totally understand what you meant Britts. You wants on this fine ass and you wants on it now. (; -Santana Lopez_

"What's the matter with you Britt? You look like a tomato." Sam pointed out worriedly, but that was cut short when his guy was gunned down and killed. "Fucking 12 year olds have nothing better to do." He mumbled angrily before nudging the dancer next to him. "Lord T got your tongue?"

Brittany shook her head and focused more on the text in front of her. '_She's not exactly wrong. But it would never work. Plus she probably has so many girls lined up and waiting for her_.' Sighing dejectedly, she responded while answering Sam. "You know that was an accident. He was hungry from the diet and I shouldn't have been eating in front of him."

_Even if I did, you're probably too sore to do anything about it. ;P –Brittany Pierce_

'_A little flirting never hurt anyone_._'_ She flinched as Sam unleashed hell on his video game and got up to put some clothes on. "I've got work in a half an hour, so I'm gonna get going and grab a bite on the way." Entering her room, Brittany pulled on red sweat pants with a white tank top and a gray hoodie over it all while writing out another text.

_If you really are sore, I suggest keeping the muscles moving. Which leads me to my question, would you like to come down to the dance studio I work at? It'll help you with those sore muscles.-Brittany Pierce _

After Santana got out of the shower, she opened her closet door to survey her clothes before remembering the conversation she was having. Turning on her heel, she picks up her phone to read the two text messages from the dancer she's attracted to. The brunette was pleasantly surprised with the light flirting Brittany did back before glancing over the last text. Santana's face broke out into a wide grin at the thought of spending more time with the blond and quickly made to text back.

_You underestimate me, Miss Pierce. But I'd love to join you if you really don't mind. What time should I leave? –Santana Lopez_

* * *

After exchanging directions then getting dressed in slimming black yoga pants and a white v-neck shirt, Santana left to meet Brittany at a small cafe close to the dance studio. Groaning exaggeratedly at each new step she took, Santana was relieved to finally make it to the cafe. Pushing up her sunglasses, she surveyed the place, looking everywhere for a flash of blonde and smiling when she found her.

As Santana walked to the booth Brittany was at, she noted the two coffee cups and a slice of cheese cake. "Hey Brittany." Santana grinned and sat across from her. Brittany lit up at the sight of the singer and smiled widely. "Hey yourself. How was the walk over here?" The blonde teased before handing her an untouched coffee. "I thought you might need it."

"Every step felt like I was walking closer to my death."Santana jokes earning a laugh from Brittany. She takes the drink and thanks the dancer and took a long sip, her eyes rolling back in her head at the taste. "Mmm, god that's good. I'm just glad I forwent the heels and wore sneakers." She chuckled along with Brittany.

The taller girl forked off a piece of the cheese cake for herself. "However good that coffee is, I'm sure it doesn't compare to this." The fair skinned girl murmured after swallowing her bite. Santana's eyes zeroed in on Brittany's lips and she subconsciously licked her own. '_Lucky fork_...'

When the blond didn't get a response, she looked to Santana and noticed with a gleam in her eye that the girl had a faraway look on her face while staring at her. Smirking, Brittany traced her lower lip with her tongue slowly and heard a faint whimper leave Santana's lips.

"Did you want a bite?" Brittany asked while scooping up another forkful and holding it out for the brunette. Santana hesitated, but oh so slowly leaned in and wrapped her lips around the fork. Pulling away she licked her lips at the taste and smiled contentedly. "You were right, that doesn't compare in the least." She murmured, her chocolate eyes slightly darker.

'_God, why does she have to be so sexy. Stop. You cannot like her._' Brittany thought then shook herself out of her thoughts. "So, are you ready to head to the studio?" Santana nodded in response and got up with her coffee while waiting for Brittany to do the same.

The pair walked to the studio, both trying to ignore the building tension between them. Santana moved to hold the door open for the blond while getting a bright smile in return. Little did Brittany know, Santana had an ulterior motive as her eyes glanced down to rest on the taller girl's ass. So caught up in staring, she ended up holding the door for two more people before she caught up with Brittany.

The blond lead the way to the room she was to be teaching at. "I work here part time under Cassandra July. I hope you have as much fun as I do."

"This is her studio? I heard she was went bat-shit crazy on some dude when she was on Broadway." The only reason she knows this is because Kurt and Rachel are always telling her Broadway facts that she really could care less about.

Brittany chuckles softly, "Yup, that's her. But don't let her hear you saying that." She gestured to a spot for Santana to drop her stuff before addressing the class. "Okay guys, as you can see I brought a special guest." The dancer winked Santana's way before finishing, "Go easy on her though, it's only her second lesson."

Santana's heart was still thumping fast from the wink. She looked around to survey the class and noticed the young teens and kids taking an interest in her. Before she knew it, a large amount gravitated towards her and more or less started to fawn over her. "It'sSantana Lopez!" was heard, along with a couple, "I love you" and one "Will you have my baby?" Strangely enough, that one was from a girl.

Brittany finds herself slightly worried about how Santana might react to all this. She knows Santana is famous, but she didn't think her kids would act this way.

Laughing with a wide smile Santana walked towards the group and said hello. After posing for pictures and signing things from arms to phones, the brunette noticed one of the smaller children sitting off by herself. She pulled herself away from the group and went to kneel down by the little girl.

"Hey sweetie, why are you all over here by yourself?" She tilted her head.

The girl in question looked up with a blush and mumbled into her knees. "The other girls don't like me cause I can't dance as good as them."

Frowning, Santana tilted the girl's chin up. "Well, they seem to like me plenty, and I know I can't dance half as well as them." She joked. "Maybe if they got to know you they'd realize they're missing out on an awesome friend. How about you come and dance next to me. We can look like fools together." She winked playfully and held out her hand.

From a few feet away, Brittany was watching the brunette interact with the young blond and felt her heart clench in her chest. '_How cute_.' Shaking out of her thoughts, Brittany whistled to get everyone's attention. "If you're all done fawning over Santana, I'd like to get started now." The blond grinned and went to hit the music at the same time a student yelled out, "Do slave for you, Brittany!" which was followed by an agreement throughout the class. Shrugging, the blond turned on the music and moved to the front of the class.

As soon as the familiar music hit, Santana watched Brittany evolve into a whole other person. She was certain everyone's eyes were glued to the girl as she walked forward seductively. If you looked closely, which Santana was, you could see her singing along to the song quietly. She was taken aback when the dancer dropped to the floor and glided back up only to pop her hips outwards while throwing her head back. It was the sexiest thing Santana has seen.

_Oh baby, don't you wanna..dance upon me._

Santana gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips. She could have sworn those lyrics were directed towards her. '_If she keeps this up I'm not going to be able to control myself_.' Santana was drawn out of her thoughts of all the things Brittany could do if she was her slave when the blond started grinding her hips against pure air. '_Mmm, what I would give to be in between those legs_.'

Brittany smirked when she noticed the look on Santana's face. '_I'm glad she enjoyed the show_.' As the song came to an end, Brittany wiped her brow and whipped her hair out of her face. "Now that I'm warmed up...the real dancing can begin." She teased and turned on a dance mix while getting into the familiar steps the class has been working on. As she walked around to watch everyone, she saw that Santana was dancing with the kid from earlier and couldn't help but notice the bright looks on both of their faces.

"Do you mind if I steal her away, Ellie?" Brittany directed towards the smaller girl and grinned when the girl answered with a no and moved to join the other girls. "Are you having fun?" She asked Santana, guiding her away with a grip on her hips.

"Honestly? I haven't had this much fun in a while." Santana murmured with a sheepish grin, looking anywhere but Brittany. "I have a feeling we'll be having a lot of fun together." The tall dancer smiled. "Wanky." Santana shook her head to clear pictures of her and Brittany having all sorts of 'fun' while Brittany just stared at her confused. "I'll explain later." The brunette promised.

Brittany just nodded and continued to dance around the room with Santana. She twirled the shorter girl playfully and brought her back into her arms, cradling her delicately as her hips twisted in time to the beat. Her eyes flickered down to stare into Santana's. She gulped as she was drawn in, their bodies still moving against the others. When she saw the brunette's gaze falter to her lips, she gulped and felt her body heat up. '_All I'd have to do is lean in and I could finally know what those luscious lips taste like_.'

Santana was having similar thoughts as she zoned out, her eyes still on the pale lips in front of her. '_God, her lips look so soft. Maybe I could pretend to trip and just fall onto her lips_.'

Her thoughts went crazy with just how close the blonds' lips were but died down when the blond pulled away bashfully and coughed into her fist. Only then did the pair realize the lack of music.

"Alright guys, good job. I'll see you the same time next week." Brittany directed towards her class and gathered up her things with a blush on her cheeks. '_I can't believe I let myself get so carried away. What was I thinking?_' Resisting the urge to face palm, she turned to Santana with an awkward smile. "Well, thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself." She bit her lip. "But I promised Sam I'd be home by now to make sure Lord Tubbington didn't sell his laptop for Cuban cigars."

Fighting off a frown, Santana nodded. "You really should invest in a cat cage for him. Or boot camp." She tried to joke and smiled softly when she got a small chuckle from the blond. "Maybe I'll leave some pamphlets around to trick him." Brittany said gently gesturing for Santana to walk out before her. "I'll see you tomorrow for practice, goodbye Santana." And with that, Brittany started walking her way back home. '_I'm never going to get used to that view_.' The brunette thought with a sheepish grin and kicked her foot against the cement. '_Might as well head home_.'

* * *

_Santana...San._

Santana smiled and mumbled sleepily. "Mmm, Brittany." She burrowed further into her sheets. Too bad she didn't notice a different blond standing beside her bed trying to hold in her laughter.

"Santana, stop having wet dreams and get up. We're gonna be late." Quinn raised her voice. Santana bolted up and looked around her room, confused. "She's not here, it's just me." Quinn teased and threw clothes at the brunette.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Santana chose to ignore Quinn's observations.

The short blond shrugged her shoulders and held up a spare key. "Now hurry up, Rachel's already waiting at the diner." And with that Quinn walked out to the living room leaving Santana to herself to recount the dream she was having before she got rudely awoken.

Santana sighed while getting dressed. She really needed to stop dreaming about Brittany, it was throwing her off. '_But damn were those dreams good_.' The smirking brunette walked out to find Quinn rifling through her fridge. "We're going to be eating at the diner, what the hell are you doing?" Santana's eyebrow rose.

"You need to restock on your bacon." Quinn frowned and shut the door. "I'll just get extra there."

They arrived at the diner only a half an hour late to find a fuming Rachel Berry. "Where have you two been?! I've been waiting all day." The short girl crossed her arms.

"_Some_one wouldn't wake up from her wet dream." Quinn mumbled as she slid into the booth beside Rachel.

"Would you shut up about that! I told you it was nothing." Santana growled out and sat opposite the equally annoying girls.

After they ordered their food, the inquisition began. "So how's practice going with...what did you moan out earlier again, Brittany?" A blond brow arched questioningly.

Santana nearly choked on her food and quickly reached for her glass of water. "Watch it Lucy. Anyway, it's going fine. I've been picking up the steps quite fast." She shrugged and picked at her food. "She teaches dance to kids, y'know? She's really good at what she does." Santana sighed wistfully.

Quinn and Rachel gave each other a look and turned back to Santana. "You two get along well then?" Santana nodded her head, chewing her food. "For the life of me, I can't remember the last time you were civil to someone. A stranger no less." Rachel wondered aloud.

"I think I'm pretty damn civil to you two and Porcelain. Besides, Brittany is different. She doesn't annoy me like you guys." Santana retorts. _'I have a crush on her.' _She thinks to herself, but she knows she doesn't need Quinn and Rachel knowing that.

Rachel huffed in her seat. "See! That's exactly what I mean. You have no respect for others feelings and insult them as if it was your sworn duty."

Santana raised her head. "I can't help it if everyone sucks and I'm awesome." She winked and reached for her drink. "You guys should know by now that's just how I show my love and affection."

Santana put her money down and stood up. "I'd say it's been real fun, but I'd be lying. I have to go meet Britt at the studio now, so bye gay Berry, Fabray." With a smug grin, she strolled out of the diner and made her way to the studio and Brittany. She couldn't fight the slight tug she felt in her heart at the thought of getting to see Brittany soon. Even though she saw the girl yesterday, she missed her something fierce.

* * *

Brittany wiped the slight perspiration from her brow while she warmed up. She was waiting for Santana to show up and kept fighting the urge to just wait in the front for her. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed the brunette a lot. She hasn't been able to get her out of her head. Her small frame but long legs, her gorgeous hair, her well developed chest and let's not forget that perfectly round ass. Not that she spent too much time looking at the last two, she thought guiltily and started to wonder if she had time for a quick cold shower.

Just as she was seriously considering stepping out, in came the firecracker of a woman. "Santana!" She skipped over to the girl with a goofy grin. "Hi." She looked to the floor shyly not wanting to seem too excited and scare her away. "Hey Britts. You didn't start without me did you?" Santana asked with false sadness.

Before Brittany could answer, the doors swung open to reveal their director Artie Abrams. Upon closer inspection, Brittany could tell he looked rather mad as he rolled himself closer to the duo. "Good morning Santana. Brittany." He leaned back in his wheel chair and fixed his gaze on the blond. "Did you happen to forget anything this morning? Maybe stopping to get your makeup and hair done for the interviews?"

Santana didn't like Artie's condescending tone with the blond. She watches the Brittany start to say; "Shoot! I am so sorry, I just got back from work and-" she gets cut off before she can finish explaining.

"God Britt, I'd have thought you'd grown out of this by now. You're an adult; you can't just forget things like this!" He shook his head in annoyance and Brittany just looks down at the ground not knowing what to say. "You may think everything is rainbows and unicorns, but in the real world people use their brain." Santana really didn't like that and she decided she's had enough of his monologue.

"Hey, listen here Stubbles McCripple Pants. You're not about to roll up in here and insult my girl Brittany." Brittany blushed hotly at the declaration. "Just because you're getting your ass chewed out for not having us ready, does not mean in any way you're allowed to talk to her like that. She said she was sorry, so just leave it at that and you'll still get your interviews." Santana's chest was heaving with rage at the puny boy.

The room was filled with silence but Santana took smug satisfaction at the shocked look on the director's face. Artie cleared his throat and awkwardly rubbed his hands together. "Uh, well then. J-Just make sure you two hit the chairs relatively soon. The camera crew needs their shots and it's costing us money to delay them." With that, he rolled himself far away from the terrifying brunette.

When the doors shut closed Brittany took that time to 'lightly' punch Santana on the shoulder. "San! That was mean and he was right, I shouldn't have forgotten." She pouted. Santana turned to defend herself but absolutely melted at the look the blond was giving her.

"Sorry Britt. I just didn't like what he was saying. He's a prick and if he can't see how hard you're working, he's a dumbass as well." She ranted again. "Sorry." She mumbled when she noticed the stern look on her face.

"It's okay. You're kind of adorable when you get worked up." The blond shrugged and grabbed Santana's hand. "Come on. If we hurry we can at least get a touch up." Santana nodded and followed the dancer out. After a quick touch up they're ushered away to separate rooms in the back. They both waved 'see you soon' to each other before they parted.

Santana thought the room was pretty bland and claustrophobic. '_Let's just get this over with_.' She sat down at a chair and squinted at the bright light shining on her as the interviewers shot out question after question. "The dancing has been insane and I mean that in the best way possible. Brittany really knows her stuff." She smiled fondly when she mentioned the blond.

Brittany kicked her legs back and forth in the chair and grinned widely at the camera. "I always have a good time dancing. Santana's just an added bonus." She shrugged. "It's a fun change up that's for sure. I'm excited to see how far we go. Which I know is all the way." She winked then blushed a bright red. "With dancing of course."

Santana was growing exhausted of being away from her favorite blond. But she put on a cool facade and took the questions as they came. "I think it's going great so far, but only time will tell." She sighed in relief when she finished off the rest of the questions and happily signed a couple autographs on her way out. She only hoped the blond was finished too.

"Santana definitely came to win. She's been picking everything up quickly and smoothly." After a few more questions, the interviewers had what they needed and bid her a farewell. She stretched out her limbs as she got up from the chair and bounded towards the door. She was pleasantly surprised to find Santana waiting for her. "Hiya Stranger." She smiled and walked over to her.

Santana looked up when she heard Brittany's angelic voice and closed the rest of the distance between them. "Those guys can go on and on. I'm pretty sure half of their questions were directed at my twins." She gestured to her chest with a grimace. "You're the only one that's aloud to get away with that." She winked playfully.

Brittany turned her head and giggled so the brunette wouldn't see how flushed that comment made her. "You know, I never did get to thank you for earlier." Brittany stated. "So...thank you." The blond moved closer and brought her arms around the shorter girl, bringing them both flush against each other in a hug. "No one's ever really stuck up for me before." She admitted shyly. She doesn't know why she felt the need to hug the singer, but she is so glad she did. Hugging Santana could be her new favorite thing.

Santana's eyes widened but she soon melted into the taller girl's arms and returned the hug. "You're welcome Britt. I am honored to be the first. I am sorry I kind of yelled; I have rage." She knew she never wanted to be anywhere else but right here in Brittany's arms. Sighing, she nuzzled her face against Brittany's shoulder then pulled away slowly. "We should probably practice now, huh?" Brittany nodded with a grin and pulled Santana along with her to the dance room.

"The song we're going to be dancing to is really cute, and should add to it. I think it'll blend into the dance nicely." Brittany put the song on and 'Haven't Met You Yet, by Michael Buble' filled the quietness. She held out her hand and brought Santana in closely to her to help guide her movements. Brittany tried to work the new moves along with the old ones and was ecstatic that the brunette picked them right up. Through the dips and turns and concentrating on their footwork, Brittany started to pick up Santana's voice singing along to the lyrics.

Santana felt the song flow through her veins and couldn't help but sing along to it. The song was so fitting for what she was feeling. She knew that Brittany was that person she hasn't _really _met yet, but she hoped she would eventually. "Wherever you are, whenever it's right you'll come out of nowhere and into my life." She sang softly into Brittany's ear. "And I know that we could be so amazing and baby your love is going to change me." She crooned out loud, mimicking Brittany's steps.

Brittany's breath kept catching in her throat each time Santana sang into her ear. She knew the girl was a talented singer, but to hear Santana singing live and up close and personal made her shiver for some reason. She felt as if those lyrics had a deeper meaning, but she didn't want to think too much about it right now. Instead she tightened her hands on Santana's waist and dipped her low, staring straight into deep brown eyes.

During the dip, Santana felt her heart speed up. She wasn't sure if it was the effect Brittany had on her or the change in gravity, but when she looked into Brittany's clear blue eyes she knew. It was definitely Brittany. She sang the last "I just haven't met you yet" then licked her lips as they returned upwards. Santana couldn't shake the intense feeling she felt inside her and threw caution to the wind as she moved in. Before their lips could collide, the blond pulled away. Puzzled, Santana looked at her questioningly but anything she was going to say died on her lips as soon as she saw those beautiful blue eyes filling with tears.

"Britt," Santana set her hand on the taller girl's shoulder worriedly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just...the song and t-the dancing-"

Brittany cut her off. "No San, it's not that I didn't want to…" Brittany pauses and looks down as she brushed a tear away. "It's just not as simple as I wish it could be. We just can't."

"What do you mean?" Santana murmured, looking hurt.

The blond sighs, "You wouldn't understand, you are so proud of who you are but not all of us are as brave as you." She exclaims as more tears spill over.

Santana is taken aback. "I understand perfectly." She snaps, before calming her voice back down. "You think I was always like this? I fought it too. I fought so hard to keep this inside me, but I just got tired of running away from myself…and I just had to be me." Santana steps closer to Brittany so she is able to take her hand before continuing. "I know it scary and people may not like it, but screw them. They don't get to tell you who you are or dictate who you are going to be."

Brittany tries to stop the tears from spilling over, but she can't. She uses her free hand to wipe away the tears. "They won't love me anymore San…they'll think I am abomination, their own daughter. They don't even know that I am dancing with a girl! I cannot even tell them that, because I know how disappointed in me they will be." She sobs.

Santana can feel her heartbreaking, she feels like she is reliving what her parents put her though. "But they are wrong Brittany. It's just who you are, and if they don't love you, the REAL you; then they don't deserve you." She gives Brittany a half smile. "And I wish I knew some magic words that could stop your tears," She brings her free hand to the dancers face and runs her thumb along her cheekbone to wipe away the tears. "but there aren't any. The only thing I can do is tell you that I will be here for you."

Brittany chokes back a sob. "Even if we can only be friends?" She bites her lip cursing herself for not being brave.

Santana smiles at her. "Of course." She pulls on Brittany's hand bringing her to the side to sit down next to her. "I do like you Brittany and I will be whatever you need me to be.

Brittany dries the rest of her tears with the back of her hand and the help of her burning cheeks from Santana saying she likes her. "I l-like you to San, but my parents…-" She pauses looking at her legs. "they just expect so much from me and it's exhausting. The last thing they want is their daughter turning out to be a bicorn." She pouted. Santana furrowed her brow at the last part but consolingly squeezed the girl's hand.

"You should do what makes you happy Britt, and I know lying to them about who you are won't make you happy, you just have to learn to be brave; I know you have it in you. But till then, we can be friends. The brunette half smiled. _'Friends who want to kiss, but can't...perfect.' _She knows she cannot force the blonde into coming out.

Brittany couldn't believe how understanding Santana was being. "Best-friends?" She says as she leans into the latina and bashfully hid her face in Santana's shoulder as she asked. Santana giggled at the sight.

"Best-friends." Santana says with a smile. Brittany visibly brightened up and tackled the girl to the floor in a hug.

"Britt...Come on, you're crushing me!" Santana complained jokingly but the blond let her up nonetheless. "Sorry." Brittany blushed and helped the brunette off the floor with her and pulls her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's neck. "Thank you." Brittany doesn't think she has ever been so wrong about someone before. Santana wasn't a bitch at all…ok maybe she could be, but Brittany saw a different side of the singer today. A very sweet and caring side of Santana and just thinking about it makes Brittany's heart rate pick up.

Santana smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist. "I didn't do anything special Britt."

Brittany pulls back and looks at her, blue eyes locking with brown. "You are the fourth person I have ever told, third if you don't count Lord Tubbington."

Santana just chuckles, "We totally count Lord Tubbington, but like I said I didn't do anything. That was all you."

Brittany doesn't know what came over her in that moment. She didn't think, she just did and acted on impulse. She connects her lips Santana's cheek and pulls away from the stunned singer, turning her back to her to pick up her things.

A grin breaks over Santana's face and she just watches Brittany pack up her things. "Best-friends can kiss on the cheek?" She watches the dancer go stiff for a moment, before continuing packing.

"Totally, that's what all Best-friends do." She still cannot believe she just kissed Santana Lopez's cheek, but she doesn't regret it. If anything she wants to do it again. She turns back to the singer with a smile on her face and finds the girl is all packed and ready to leave the studio.

"I guess I should be getting home now. You should too. We gotta be well rested for the competition. Brittany says hoping the latina doesn't notice her red cheeks.

They walk out to their cars and wave Santana off before she finished closing down the studio. '_She likes you…and you like her too._' Her thoughts whispered to her.

* * *

**Ok! So as you can tell the story is not done for! I was lucky enough to know somebody who said they would write the story, and all I have to do is spew out ideas for the chapters. So basically there are two people writing this I hope you guys still like it all the same. I think she does a much better job with the writing than me anyways. ;p (If you haven't it figured out yet, this was her first chapter for the story.)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. Drop a review to let us know how we are doing, or to say something that you think should happen. You will help me think. ;p Thanks again!**

**P.S Thank you for all the reviews to continue. They were very sweet. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee or Dancing with the Stars. **

_**Thank you guys so much for all the follows and the favorites. We really appreciate it! (: **_

_**Here's chapter 7, enjoy. **_

* * *

_Don't forget, makeup at the studio. 5 o'clock sharp.-Brittany Pierce_

_I was late one time! :p I won't forget, Britt. -Santana Lopez_

That was the last time Santana had contact with Brittany; a few days ago. Today was their competition day and the nerves were getting to her but she held strong. She has a great teacher. Now she's walking around the studio trying to find the makeup station or more preferably, Brittany. It doesn't help that Kurt and Quinn have been teasing her relentlessly. You'd think they'd be more supportive.

"All I'm saying is not to kiss her while you're out there. You remember the T-Rex eating the Jew? You don't want to become that." Kurt rambled off into her ear with Quinn nodding solemnly by his side. "And make sure you don't trip, we all know how uncoordinated you can be."

Santana could feel a vein about to burst in her forehead. Just as she was about to turn on them and go all Lima Heights, she ran head first into what felt like another person.

"Well at least now we know Brittany will probably catch her before she falls and makes a fool out of herself." Quinn snickered seeing her best friend wrapped in the arms of the blond dancer she ran straight into. Santana finally came to her senses and broke out of Brittany's arms, trying to collect herself.

"H-Hey Britt. I uh, didn't see you there." Brittany giggled in response and waved at the trio.

"It's okay Santana. Hopefully you'll see me better when we're out on stage." She smiled then turned to Kurt and Quinn. "You guys should probably find your seats; I've got to get this one to make up." She nodded to Santana.

"Break a leg, Satan." Kurt whispered as he hugged his friend goodbye. "You'll be fine, quit worrying so much. It's not the end of the world if you lose. Just the end of your time with Brittany." Quinn hugged her next. Santana scowled and pushed her off in the direction of Kurt before turning to Brittany.

Brittany had a look of contemplation as she stared after Santana's friends. She blinked then looked over to Santana somewhat nervous. "Uhm, San. You didn't say anything to them about me did you?" Santana looked curious and arched her brow.

"That depends on which context you mean. Cause I might, on occasion, mention you here or there." The brunette started to blush and almost backtracked if it wasn't for the blond continuing.

"I mean about...our predicament. And well," Brittany looked around to make sure they were the only two in the hallway. "About my sexuality." The blond knew that she could trust Santana but she couldn't help the familiar doubt surge through her when the subject was brought up. Like her parents were just around the corner waiting to jump out and condemn her. She hasn't even told her parents that she was dancing again this season for the popular show because she is worried about how they will react to her dancing with another woman. What they don't know can't hurt them right? She doubts they even watch the show.

Santana's eyes widened in recognition and she was quick to rectify the situation. "No, no Britt. I'd never do that, I promise." The brunette stepped closer. "Your secret is safe with me, but you don't have to worry about Kurt and Quinn. They are totally cool with that."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. "You're right. I am sorry, sometimes I let my fears get ahead of me." The brunette just gives her and understanding half smile before the blond continues; "But you, missy, need to get your butt to make up and clothes before we get yelled at again. Your room is down the hall and to the left. Be ready to kick some ass." With a swift swat to Santana's butt, Brittany walked away laughing while was left Santana chuckling and shaking her head at the blonds action.

* * *

Brittany had a grin on her face as she walked into makeup. Not even Tina scolding her for being late could dampen her spirits as she got into the chair to let Tina have her way with her face. Make up wise of course.

"You're lucky I was able to take Mike and Sugar on before you. I hope for your sake Santana is where she needs to be." Brittany's smile only grew in size when the brunette was mentioned which didn't go unnoticed by Tina. "So how's practice been going, any trouble teaching Santana to dance?" The makeup artist got to work applying a base coat of concealed then blushes as she listened to the blond.

"She's great. I've never known someone to pick up the steps so quick and be so attentive. And it's not boring at all. She's so funny and lively. She has this laugh where her nose crinkles and you can just tell she's amused." Brittany felt herself get lost in describing Santana as she pictured the girl in her mind's eye. "And if you're sad, she'll be super silly to make you feel better. She's a great listener too. But her voice, don't even get me started." Brittany was so caught up in her explanation she didn't notice the knowing smirk Tina had on her face as she applied some light mascara. "When she's caught up in our dancing, she'll sometimes whisper the lyrics into my ear." She sighed wistfully.

"Sounds like someone has a crush if I do say so myself." Tina started to work on Brittany's hair, straightening it so it fell sleek against the dancer's back. Brittany started, her face bright pink at the accusation. "It's not a crush. She's just my friend." For some reason, the blond frowned when she said that. She knew it was better this way. Santana could do a lot better than her and it'd never work out for obvious reasons. From behind her, Tina took notice of the mood and decided not to push it, knowing hoe Brittany is about this subject. Instead, she freed the dancer to go get changed. Brittany left to her changing room dejectedly and dressed herself without ruining her hair.

* * *

Santana was staring back at herself in the wall of mirrors, admiring her deep blue dress, when she noticed a familiar head of blond hair in the reflection. She turned around and was stunned. It was the first time she's had her breath taken away, but she doubts it'll be the last.

"B-Brittany. You look gorgeous." Santana walked over to her so she was standing in front of her.

Brittany's blush was emphasized by the bright red dress she was wearing. "Thanks. But look at you. If our dancing doesn't win this for us then your beauty sure will."Santana grinned at the compliment.

"How about we go through the steps one last time?" Brittany suggests holding out her hand for the other girl to take, and doesn't miss the relieved look on the brunette's face.

Santana lets her hand slip into Brittany's, her nerves coming back full force. '_Let's hope I don't screw this up_.'

Brittany brought her hand down to Santana's waist and palmed it comfortingly. Leave it to the blond to make her forget where she was and what she was about to do while her rich brown eyes got lost in cobalt blue ones. The dancer took her through the steps gracefully and Santana was dumbfounded on why she was nervous in the first place. Chancing a look to her feet, the brunette broke their gaze then stumbled forward and into the waiting arms of Brittany.

"Oops." Santana's face was flushed, but thank god for her dark complexion. Brittany giggled cutely at how positively nervous the singer was. "It's okay to be anxious, San. It's our first time dancing together in front of thousands of people." Brittany attempted to calm her down.

"That's so not helping right now, Brittany." Santana rested her face in her hands to try and get a hold of herself. She has sung in front thousands of her screaming fans tons of times, so she doesn't understand why she is so nervous. She is blaming it all on Kurt and Quinn right now.

"Look," Brittany pulled Santana's hands away from her face and set them to rest instead on Brittany's shoulders, happy when she realized she had the girl's full attention. "When we go out there, don't focus on everyone watching. Don't focus on anything but the music and the steps. If you feel yourself slipping away just look into my eyes and I'll guide you. You're going to be great San, I believe in you."

Santana's chest fell and rose calmly as she composed herself. Brittany having so much confidence in not only Santana, but them as a whole made the brunette's tenseness disappears entirely. "There you go being amazing again." Santana sighed goodheartedly.

"When did I ever stop?" Brittany teased with bright eyes.

Santana trapped her bottom lip in her teeth before shaking her head and letting adrenaline fill her body. "Ready to go kick some ass?" Brittany nodded eagerly and led the brunette to the green room so they could get a look at the competitors.

* * *

Upon entering the room, they saw all kinds of people and many cameras. Santana imagined she'd be overwhelmed if she wasn't so used to the paparazzi following her around. Taking in a deep breath, poised with a smile, she kept close to Brittany and watched their competitors on screen dancing currently. She observed a man with overly gelled hair singing the song and crinkled her brow.

"I'm surprised his bow tie hasn't provoked the audience to riot and really, how much gel does one head of hair need?" Santana scowled as her concentration was directed on the awkward faces the singer kept making rather than their competition.

"Santana, be nice. Blaine can't help it if he turns people to stone without hair gel." It was impossible for the brunette to keep the smile off her face at Brittany's comment. Deciding to change the subject, she asked about their adversaries.

"So what's the deal with richie bitch and the dancing Asian?" She nodded to the screen. "Do you think we can take them?" Brittany's eyes studied their rival dancers and shrugged.

"Mike's a great dancer, but I don't think that Sugar girl has anything on you. Plus, I'm almost sure she bought her way on here."

Santana was elated that Brittany seemed so assure she was ready and lightly brushed her fingers against the blonde's appreciatively. Getting a comforting wink back, they watched the current dancers tear up the stage. Santana could admit that Mike was talented and everyone could clearly see it, but she knew her Britt's was just as talented, if not better. Her head tilted as she tried to comprehend how their bodies were contorting like that. Santana went out on a limb and ascertained they were doing a type of contemporary style. The only reason she recognized it was from watching all those videos of Brittany dancing. The blond could dance any style indescribably well.

Her concentration turned to the host, Holly Holiday, as she prompted the crowd to give a round of applause to the duo. Then the camera turned to the judges for the voting. Santana held her breath, hoping the score wouldn't be too intimidating. Santana almost growled at herself for thinking that.

'_I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent; dancing Asians have nothing on my perfectly round ass._' The brunette was brought out of her thoughts as the first judge Will Schuester gave them a deserved, or so he said, seven. Leading up to April Rhode's choice of another seven. Though she seemed so disoriented on what was happening around her, Santana suspected that water she had next to her was filled with Vodka instead. The last judge, Sue Sylvester seemed like more of a hard ball when she deemed the two a four with a straight face.

It was obvious the last score took them by surprise but Mike seemed to accept it graciously. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Sugar when she yelled out how she worked that dance like a stripper pole and demanded a recount.

"Look like someone didn't bribe the judges enough." Santana murmured as the hot tempered girl and boy Asian were lead off the stage.

"San." Brittany said; giving Santana that look that made her feel like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Before her thoughts could drift over into the wankyness of that statement, the next contestants were up.

Jake Puckerman was a decent dancer. He'd been dancing for a good amount of time but this was his first big appearance. Kitty Wilde was an Olympic gymnast with a bad attitude. The pair seemed composed up until when they started dancing. It's not that they were terrible; they just had aggressiveness about them. Throughout their dance, it seemed like Kitty wanted to be the one leading instead of Jake. Santana watched their moves and realized why the dance seemed so familiar. It's her and Brittany's dance, or more commonly known as the fox trot.

"If this is our competition, they might as well just announce us the winners now to save everyone else the embarrassment." Santana made a face when Kitty moved into Jake's way and they faltered momentarily.

"I'm sure they would, but then there would only be one episode." The blonde offered airily and felt bad for the dancing couple. But then again, this was just the first dance. When their dance came to an end, Holly Holiday came back on stage and complimented them before turning them over to the judges.

Will Schuester, who Santana suspected had a sweater vest fetish, gave them a five for their performance. Santana scoffs and instead lets her gaze fall on Brittany. After April and Sue announce their scores, a matching five and another four, Brittany turns her head and catches Santana staring. The brunette averted her eyes to pretend like she wasn't just caught admiring the dancer. Brittany giggles when Santana tries to pass it off.

"Take a picture Santana; I'm sure it'll last longer." She teased.

Santana grinned "You know what, I will do just that." She pulled her phone out of her lap and scooted closer to Brittany and held up her phone so she could take a picture of both of them. Brittany quickly caught on to what Santana was doing and placed her face next to the other girls and smiled at the camera. Santana snapped the picture and turned her phone back around to look at it.

"I look smoking hot." She says with a serious face and Brittany laughs and slaps her shoulder playfully sitting back up in her normal position. Santana laughs along with the other girl. "Ok, we both look smoking hot." She says while throwing a wink at Brittany.

"Would you care if I posted this on twitter? My fans have been asking me for a picture of us."

Brittany smiles, "Yeah, that's totally fine. Give the people what they want." She chooses not to tell Santana that she thought it was very sweet of her to ask if it was ok or not.

Santana just smiles back at the blonde and gets back to work on posting the picture to twitter.

* * *

When the next dancers were announced, Brittany looked back to the television and observed them closely. She recognized Brody Weston, a NYADA graduate and extremely talented dancer. She switched her attention to the petite brunette in his arms. Her name was Marley Rose, and apparently she was a well known song writer and has been behind some major tunes. The couple opted for the cha-cha and pulled it off charmingly. Their moves were elegantly showcased while their bodies maneuvered on stage together.

Santana was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth then anxiously looked towards Brittany. "Well that was unexpected." Reaching over, Brittany pulled Santana's lip out of her teeth while her gaze lingered ever so noticeably.

"Relax San. And Dottie will go into a panic attack if you ruin your makeup before we even go on." Santana sighed but agreed, her eyes flitting to where the judges were giving their scores. The brunette gulped when they received a solid 21.

"Brittany. You and Santana are up next so be ready." Said what looked like to be the head camera man. Santana's took a deep breath and smiled pleasantly at the cameras then reached for Brittany's hand to steady herself. Getting a comforting squeeze from the dancer, the pair strutted confidently to the center stage. The lights were bright, the crowd was large and everyone's eyes were on them.

This was it. What they have been practicing for, time to lay it all out there. Chancing a look to the blond, she received a quick wink and a whispered, _we've got this. _

Just then like clockwork, Blaine started with the first chords of the song and they were dancing. It was exhilarating. Santana and Brittany moved fluidly together, their bodies functioning in sync with a certain familiarity. A few cat calls had distracted the singer but before she could even think on it, Brittany was bringing her body against her own boldly. Santana's eyes were drawn into the depths of royal blue and just like that, their dancing picked up effortlessly.

So caught up in the dips and turns, Brittany couldn't even hear Blaine singing or the thousands of people watching her. It felt like it was just her and Santana dancing. Grinning into the singer's hair, they did some fancy footwork before bending Santana's body at the waist and giving everyone a show of her lithe figure. The brunette was brought back up only to be propelled out of Brittany's arms then tugged back in tightly as the song ended. Santana was breathing heavily, her body thrumming with acute awareness that she was still pressed against the dancer.

Holly Holiday came out on stage but brought a welcoming round of applause. Breaking away from each other, Brittany's face was alive with giddiness. She was immensely proud of Santana and couldn't wait to relay her thoughts when the judges abruptly congratulated them.

"Can I just say, wow. I think I speak for everyone when I say you girls certainly blew us away." Will complimented with an easy smile, giving the two an eight.

"You girls remind me of myself at your age, maybe a little more sober. You performed fabulously, but maybe next time don't be so closed off and focused on each other." April shrugged and awarded the girls with a seven.

Santana could practically feel how elated the blond was. She was almost vibrating happiness and Santana smiled gently, getting the full brunt of it.

"Well Tweedledee and Tweedledum, my colleagues seem to think you have what it takes. I personally think you're sloppy babies that are in need of work. So I suppose you deserve a chance to prove me wrong. Five." This brought their total to a score of twenty. They got the second highest scoring out of everyone. Suddenly, Santana felt herself being swept off of her feet by a whimsical blond. They hugged each other tightly before being lead back stage.

As soon as they arrive, Santana is pulled away in a group hug from Quinn and Kurt. Their compliments only proved to increase what seemed to be an infectious mood of pure elation. "Holy shit! You did amazing!" Kurt was basically squealing

She was glad they were as proud of Santana as she was. Not a second later, Brittany getting hauled away by her owns friends.

"You were amazing Britt." Blaine gushed as him and Mike took turns hugging the happy girl. "We wanna go and celebrate, you in?" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully at Mike.

"Of course I'm in! Let me text Sam and let him know." She pulled out her phone and typed away while Mike mentioned grabbing the crew. Relieved that the boys left, Brittany turned around to go and talk to Santana but her smile dropped when she noticed the brunette was missing.

While Brittany was busy celebrating with her friends, Santana's friends had a much similar idea. "Come on bitch, we're going to party." And with that, the singer was dragged away by her friends to go get changed for a wild night out. "Alright, alright. Watch your hands, Fabray." Santana was bummed she didn't get to say goodbye to Brittany. She really wanted to hug the dancer one last time, but she really wanted to get her drink on as well.

* * *

The music in Club Chronic was so loud Brittany had a hard time thinking to herself. Sam had just gotten off his shift here and was able to sneak Brittany and her friends in through the back. Right as they get in there, Blaine calls out for a round of shots. Tina grimaces when the liquor burns all the way down. After another couple shots, Mike pulls Brittany out on the dance floor for some real dancing.

Santana, Quinn and Kurt arrive with Mercedes who had just gotten signed on to Porcelain Management only to be greeted by Puck and Rachel in the VIP room. Santana headed straight for the stocked bar to throw back a couple shots and sigh in satisfaction.

"Time to party, bitches." Santana handed everybody shots so they could take them together and it only escalated further from there.

When Santana's group hit the dance floor, Kurt was surprised to see a circle formed in the center. Wondering what all the commotion was, he danced his way through to find what appeared to be Santana's blond girl. Grinning mischievously, Kurt set out to get her attention and waved her over.

Brittany was so caught up in her dancing she didn't even realize the small crowd her and Mike had drawn. Bowing in thanks, a jumping body caught her eye and she found Kurt waving at her. Smiling happily she went over to say hi. '_Wait, if he's here, then maybe..._' Before she could finish that thought, Kurt hugged her tightly and yelled over the music how phenomenal he thought she was. The next thing she knew, he was gone and shouting out to someone.

Shrugging it off, Brittany was about to go back to dancing when she felt a smaller body propel into hers. Glancing down, she realized she had an arm full of Santana and hugged the brunette to her tightly. She could vaguely make out what Santana was trying to tell her, being able to tell that the girl was just as drunk as she was.

"Britt, I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Quinn and Kurt wouldn't let me." Brittany pulled back when she heard the slightly hysterical note in Santana's voice and cooed when she saw the singer's eyes filling with tears.

She rushed to reassure her with a light chuckle. "Awh, don't worry Sanny. You're such a cute weepy drunk." She mumbled and hugged her again.

"I am not; I'm just very emotionally unstable." Santana uttered with a frown, causing the blond to laugh even more.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Santana. At least you don't start stripping like me." She joked with a wink. Santana's ears perked up at that.

"Would you like to give me a preview into what I hope is my near future." Santana smirked then shook her head trying to clear her wanky thoughts and pulled away from Brittany. "Sorry, I know we're supposed to be doing the friend thing." Santana bit her lip and ran a hand though her hair.

Brittany couldn't help but find the small brunette adorable. "It's okay." She grinned softly and tugged on Santana's hand. "Why don't we go introduce everyone?" Getting a nod from the other girl, they rounded up their groups and started off the introductions with a round of shots. The two groups seem to get along really well actually. They are all talking and laughing together which Brittany takes as a good sign.

Brittany lights up at the change of song and steps up to Santana and asks if she'd dance with her. Santana nods and the next thing she knows, she's being pulled into the dance floor while 'If I was you' by Far East Movement starts to play.

Brittany's hands fall to Santana's waist as she turns the smaller girl and brings her back against her front. Santana's breathing picks up fast while she leans backwards into her blond and rests her hands over the ones at her waist. The pair sway their hips in time to the beat. Santana slowly rotates her lower half and pushes her head back to rest beside Brittany's. She can feel the alcohol thrumming through her body and let's it take over.

Behind her, Brittany is having trouble keeping things friendly. The dancer in her wants to go wild but the logical side of her knows she shouldn't. When Santana turns to presses her chest against the blonde's, all logic was thrown out the window and she slid her muscled thigh between Santana's. They started to grind to the beat of the song, Santana's head tucked into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany's hands started to drift lower on Santana's back and lightly palmed her ass to bring her in closer. Santana gasped into Brittany's ear and moved her hips along with Brittany's. The singer bit her lip as arousal flooded throughout her body and decided to try and one up the blond. Pressing her lips to Brittany's ear, she sang along to the song. "_I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself.'Cause I would, if I was you_."

Brittany was sure her blush was from more than the alcohol by now. She felt heat pool in her lower stomach the longer she danced against Santana and the hushed lyrics she just whispered into her ear made her situation that much worse. Licking her suddenly dry lips she leaned down to tell Santana she needed another drink and promptly headed straight for the bar. Along the way she noticed Sam dancing with Mercedes while Rachel and Quinn were dancing with Puck watching, across from them.

The blond sat down at the bar to catch her breath and hopefully get her body cooled down. Her thoughts kept flickering back to the brunette and what just happened on the dance floor when she heard a bunch of shouting. Looking over at the dance floor, she saw Puck with his fist raised and some random guy lay out on the floor. Raising her eyebrows, she observed security escorting Puck and everyone with him out of the club.

Santana was following close behind them shouting in what sounded like Spanish.

Puck just yells over his shoulder and back at Santana, "Chill out! We will just party at your place! I will buy all the booze."

Santana yells back, "Damn straight you will!" She spots Brittany as they make their way to the exit, she pushes her way through the people and to Brittany, and before the blonde can even ask what happened Santana is talking, "No clue, all I know is Puck punched some guy and no we're getting kicked out. After party at my place?" Santana's eyes were hooded but she could still see the tell tale sparkle in them before Santana rushed out. "Not just you of course. The invitation is extended to your group." The brunette nodded to the dance floor and double took when she saw Porcelain and hair gel dancing together.

"Is there going to be booze?" The blonde asked impishly and was awarded with a positive nod. After they figured out the rides, they found out Puck only punched the guy because he was getting a little to handsy with Quinn. Puck and Quinn make a quick stop to the liquor store to stock up on what they will need for the night, while everyone else is at Santana's house waiting for her to unlock the front door.

"Will you please hurry up! I am seriously freezing." Rachel shouts over the group of people waiting.

"Calm your berries Berry!" She finally gets the key into the hole and unlocks the door. "Welcome to Casa De Lopez." She says as she walks into her house throwing her keys down on the counter and heading to the kitchen pulling out red cups.

Kurt and Rachel walk in and head to the couch like the own the place and Mercedes just follows them. While Mike, Tina, Blaine, Sam and Brittany all walk in staring at everything in awe.

"I have never been in a house this nice before" Sam whispers to Brittany, and she just nods her head in agreement.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home guys" Santana shouts from the kitchen while kicking off her heals. Brittany's group goes and joins Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes in the living room while Brittany goes to help Santana in the kitchen.

As she walks in she finds Santana at granite island in the middle of the kitchen with red cups spread all over it and the burette is dancing around it throwing limes in the cups singing "You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up."

Brittany burst out in laughter from watching the scene.

"Jesus!" Santana shouts not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen with here. When she sees Brittany standing in the walk way, her cheeks instantly heat up. "How long have you been there?"

Brittany wipes the tears from her eyes a laughs out "Long enough to realize you are the biggest dork I have ever met." She starts laughing again.

Santana cannot believe she was caught, thank god she was drunk or else she might have actually died from embarrassment. Instead she just throws a lime at Brittany and says; "That song is catchy as hell and you know it."

This just causes Brittany to laugh harder, Santana starts to pout, but the other girls' laughter is contagious so seconds later she is laughing along with Brittany to the point of tears.

"Fine I am a dork, but that is just our little secret." She winks at the dancer.

Brittany just smiles at the girl and walks closer to her in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

Santana looks at the cups in front of her, "No, I am almost done. I just need Quinn and Puck to-" She stops talking when she hears her front door open.

"The booze is here!" Puck yells out and walks into the kitchen with Quinn.

"Perfect timing." Santana says with a smile. She walks over to him grabbing one of the ten bottles vodka bottles one of the bags and starts pouring its context into the cups.

Quinn and Puck already know the drill so they drag the kitchen table out into the middle of the living room, grabbing a deck of cards and lying them all face down on the table around a single cup in the middle. Quinn grabs a beer and dumps it into the middle cup.

Santana finishes up with the drinks and Brittany helps her carry them out to the table in the living room where now everyone is gathered.

Kurt sips at his drink, "We are all getting alcohol poisoning, with this brew you have made up Satan."

Santana just smirks at him and regrets nothing.

"Kings Cup! Yes!" Sam shouts and fist pumps. Puck is telling everyone what the card rules are under the Lopez house and Brittany just sighs.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana ask, worried that the dancer isn't having fun.

"I suck at Kings Cup. I can never remember the rules for the card so I always end up losing at the mini games." She pouts.

Santana swears the pout could get her to jump off a cliff. "Don't worry Britt Britt. I just follow my lead; I will make sure you don't lose. And trust me, I don't think anyone is worst that Berry at this game." She smiles at the blonde giving her a nudge.

Brittany smiles back. "Best friend ever."

Rachel takes a gulp of her drink and starts screaming "IT TASTE LIKE PINK!"

"She scares me San." Brittany whispears and she leans in closer to Santana.

Santana takes a sip of her drink. "You and me both Britt."

"Bacon would go so well with this game." Quinn states as she takes a large gulp of her drink.

Kurt is watching Mike and Tina make out. "Are they always like this?" He ask Blaine and he just nods his head yes.

"You all are cray cray." Mercedes stats while sipping her drink and Sam does an impression.

"Let the game begin!" Puck shouts and the night is on its way.

* * *

_I wonder how long Brittany and Santana can manage just being friends? ;3 As always thanks for readying. (: _

P.S. if you don't know what Kings Cup is, its a drinking game that can get is players very If you would like to know the rules google it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee or Dancing with the Stars **

* * *

"This is how I will die." Kurt says to himself as he crawls this way closer to Santana's sleeping body with a broom stick. When he gets as close as he dares to get, he pokes Santana lightly with the back of the broom stick.

Santana doesn't even make a sound, still asleep on the floor by her closet in her room. Kurt pokes her again harder this time while saying;

"Wake up Santana."

She lets out a low groan, rolling over to see what had poked her. With barely open eyes she sees Kurt and assumes it was him. "What is it?" She runs her hand over her face as if she is trying to wipe away the sleepiness.

"You need to come see what has come of your house hold." He watches Santana as she tries to sit up, "I wouldn't do that-" He tries to stop her but it is too late.

Her hands go straight to her temples. "Fucking shit! My head."

Kurt shakes his head, "I tried to stop you. I imagine everyone is going to have a massive hangover today, and I was pretty sure you were going to kill me for waking you up so I came bearing gifts." He hands her some Advil.

Santana winces in pain from the massive head and takes the Advil from him. "I am still thinking about it." She just tosses back the pills without any water wanting it to take affect quickly. "What do you need to show me? And I hope for your sake it is good."

"It's not good, but you need to see it anyways." He motions for the girl to follow him as he stands up and walks out her bedroom door.

Santana stands up slowly using her bed to help her, regretting that she choose to sleep on the floor, "Why the hell did I sleep on the floor?" She shakes her head at herself not being able to remember her reason from the night before, although she was able to change into some sleeping shorts and a t-shirts so she must have not been that messed up. She walks out her door and down the hall to see Kurt in her living room chuckling at whatever he was looking at. When she gets to where he is standing her jaw drops, like literally drops.

"What. The. Fuck." She just stares at the mess of things that she used to call her living room. Cards are scattered all over the floor. Her 3 couches have been fashioned into a fort of some short, and there is a sign on what looks like to be the entrance that reads 'Bacon only'. The pillows have been tossed carelessly over the floor. There are red cups all over the place, even some articles of clothing. Music is still playing from the TV. The table that was used for Kings Cup is now in front of the TV with microphone stands, so is basically a make shift stage. The only thing that is missing is all the people who helped cause this destruction.

Before Santana even starts to ask Kurt starts explain; "Mike and Tina left sometime last night, they took a cab home. Mercedes left with that Sam around the same time Mike and Tina left. Who knew she liked white chocolate?" He giggles at his own joke before continuing; " Puck was here till about 10 minutes ago when he woke up on top of that fort and saw this mess and said he is, and I quote; 'Boning the hell out of here before she kills us all.' So Blaine, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, and I stayed the night, although I haven't seen where Brittany, Quinn or Rachel are."

_Brittany stayed the night? _Santana thinks to herself and even though her house looks like shit she cannot help the smile that spreads across her face when the memories of her and Brittany from the night before start to flood into her mind. They were glued to each others side the entire night during all the drinking games, just laughing and having a good time.

She is torn away from her thoughts when she feels Kurt's eyes on her.

Kurt is just staring at her with '_I know you like her'_ smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up." She starts to walk past him and something dawns on her. "Wait, Bowtie stayed the night?" She turns back and faces him watching his cheeks turn a bright red. Santana didn't really get a chance to really talk to Blaine, but she knows he is on team gay for sure. She has always prided herself on her awesome gaydar.

"Y-Yeah, you said it was ok for him to crash here last night so we- I mean HE stayed in the spare room." He stutters out.

She smirks; "I remember that now. I am sure you made sure he was nice and comfortable too, didn't you?"

His face gets even redder, "You're a bitch and I hate you." He states as he walks off to the kitchen.

She starts laughing hysterically, but her head starts to hurt so it was a short lived victory. Her laughter dies down quickly and she finds herself wondering where the dancer is if she had spent the night. _'Did she already leave? Without saying goodbye? Maybe she didn't have as much fun as I thought she did…' _ Santana is torn from her thoughts when she hears grumbling from the couch fort. She walks up to the entrance and tears back the pillow to revel Quinn and Rachel lying on some blankets with Rachel cuddled into Quinn's back. '_Well that explains the sign…'_

"Why am I not even surprised?" She mutters to herself as she picks up one of the pillows from the floor and chucks it at Quinn. Quinn and Rachel get pretty crazy when they are drunk when they are separate, but when you get them together, all hell breaks loose. They become like partners in crime and it is them against the world.

"Wake the hell up!" The pillow hits its mark. Quinn shoots up into a sitting position and smacking her forehead on the couch that is serving as the ceiling for their fort. Her hands go directly to her forehead and she yells out;

"Dammit!" rubbing her forehead.

The sudden outburst must have startled Rachel because she just grips on to Quinn and starts screaming. If Santana thought she had a bad headache before, but nothing makes a headache worst than a Rachel Berry scream. Quinn gives Rachel a slap on the arm and tells her to calm down.

Rachel sits up, "I thought we were getting murdered." She says while wiping the sleep off her face.

"I can still make that happen, Berry." She runs her hands over her temples hoping it will finally work to help get rid of her headache. "Quinn, you should really buy your hobbit a muzzle."

Before she can even hear Quinn's or Rachel's retort she walks away from them and into the kitchen where Kurt is making coffee while Blaine sits on the counter. "How the fuck did they even make that thing?"

He immanently hands her a cup. "I am pretty sure you and Brittany actually built that and then Rachel and Quinn challenged you to a sing off for ownership of it, which they won."

"I don't even remember what song we sang." Rachel says as she walks into the kitchen and Quinn enters quickly behind. Quinn pours a cup for her and Rachel before taking a seat at the kitchen bar.

"You don't want to remember that performance Rachel." She says chuckling to herself and Kurt and Blaine laughing with her, while Rachel asks them why.

Santana isn't paying attention to the conversation; her thoughts are taking up with the memories from last night and all the events that had taken place.

* * *

_They had played 4 games of Kings Cup and she had kept to her promise to Brittany and had helped her throughout the game. Rachel had pulled the last king twice, Blaine and Quinn pulled the last kings in the two other games. _

_Everyone was pretty drunk at this point so they just set up a beer pong game for anyone that wanted to play while everyone else was mingling and dancing. Santana had been Pucks partner for beer pong for 5 games; all of which they had dominated. That is until Brittany came up behind Santana and asked her if she wanted to be her partner for the next game. Santana quickly agreed and told Puck she was trading him for Brittany. He didn't even care and went to find Quinn. Brittany and Santana played against Mike and Tina and beat them, thanks to Brittany making the last shot. After that, they went and danced together but it was different than at the club. They weren't all over each other. They were dancing like idiots, and just having fun. _

_At one point in the night Puck and Sam had called them all into the kitchen to watch them do a cool bar tricks and even though she knew they just wanted to show off Santana was about to walk in with them but she felt something tug on her pinky finger and pull her away from the crowd. It's Brittany. She pulled Santana into her and told her that she has the perfect idea for a fort and it will be like the VIP for the party. Santana agrees of course and they get to work. It was a simple build once Brittany stop trying to take off her clothing claiming all the building made her hot. _

_Once everyone had made their way back from the kitchen and all see the fort, Rachel then challenges them to a sing off for their fort, the only rule was that your opponent gets to choose your song. With Quinn as her partner Rachel stands up on the table in front of the TV with her microphone ready for whatever song they choose to make her sing. Brittany tells Santana to leave the song choice to her and Santana nods her head and waits for the show to start. _

_Santana hears the low beat of the song come on and instantly recognizes the song, and not a second later Brittany is by her side, she tells Brittany that she is a genius and they are chuckling to themselves waiting to see what Rachel will do. _

'_**Rack rack city bitch,'**_

_The look on Rachel Berry's face is priceless. She looks horrified, but knows she cannot back down from a challenge._

'_**Rack rack rack city bitch'**_

_Santana quickly pulls out her phone and starts recording knowing she is going to need proof that this ever happened._

'_**Rack rack rack rack city bitch, Mugga on the beat,'**_

_Rachel throws on what looks like to be her thug face and starts rapping her heart out;_

'_**Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch  
Ten ten ten twenties on ya titties bitch  
100 deep V.I.P. no guest list  
T-Raw you don't know who you fucking with?  
Got my other bitch fucking with my other bitch  
Fucking all night nigga we ain't celibate  
Make it sound too dope I ain't selling it  
Bar fresher than a motherfucking peppermint  
Gold Letterman last kings killing shit  
Young money young money yeah we getting rich  
I Got ya grandma on my dick (ha ha)  
Girl you know what it is' **_

_Santana and Brittany are crying at how funny this is. Everyone else is laughing as well and before the second verse starts Puck declares Rachel the winner just because she rapped the whole first verse of Rack City. Santana is about to argue the ruling but in doing so she accidentally knocks her drink all over Brittany. The dancer just laughs and takes off her wet shirt holding it in her hands while Santana starts crying about how sorry she is. Brittany tells her it is fine and that she doesn't mind being shirtless, Santana finally notices the exposed blonde and drags her back to her room hoping that no one else glimpsed the blond's half naked torso before throwing her in the closet saying she needs to pick out some new clothing to wear. Santana changes into her pj's and sits on the floor waiting for Brittany to finish changing, she ends up falling asleep. _

* * *

Santana snaps out of her flashback from the night and stands up from her chair and says "She's in the closet!" she sprints out of the kitchen and to her room, leaving everybody in shock and confusion. She opens up her closet door to find a sleeping Brittany lying on the floor with one of her jackets as a pillow; she had her legs curled up into her chest and her arms out in front of her. The dancer had managed to change herself into some of Santana's sweatpants and an old Cheerios jacket. The singer couldn't stop the smile that had spread across her face. She really liked seeing Brittany in her clothing. She knelt down to the sleeping blonde and brushed some unruly hair to the side of Brittany's face.

"Britt. It's time to wake up." She said softly.

Brittany started to stir in her sleep and blinked sleepily up at the figure hovering over her. "Mmm, five more minutes." The blond tried to roll over and cuddle back into the jacket beneath her, still wrapped up in the warmth of Santana's Cheerio's jacket until she felt a harsh thrumming pain resonate in her temples. "Ouchie." She mumbled and brought her hand up to her head. Santana chuckled at the sight but felt bad all at the same time.

"If you get up I'll make you some coffee." Santana bargained then smiled in triumph when the dancer sat up with a pout. "You better not be lying." Brittany rubbed her eyes and blinked tiredly before looking around the closet they happened to be in. "I'm sure there's a joke here somewhere."

Santana laughed and agreed while standing up and offering a hand to Brittany then pulling her up. As the two left the bedroom, Santana saw that her house had been somewhat straightened up in their absence. Deciding to spare her friends, she told them not to worry about the rest. "Thanks guys, but I'll handle the rest. Go and wreak havoc somewhere else."

They all said their goodbyes and made promises of seeing each other on later days. "Oh, and Hummel? You best be taking those sheets with you." With that said, Santana and Brittany entered the kitchen while Santana quickly poured the blond a cup of coffee.

Brittany gave Santana her thanks and gulped it down quickly only to pull the cup back with a yelp. "Fuck that's hot!" Frowning angrily at the cup like it had betrayed her; Brittany blushed when her stomach growled quite loudly throughout the once quiet kitchen.

"Hungry Britt?" Santana teased and watched the blonde's cheeks grow redder. Before Brittany could answer Santana continued, "If it's alright with you, we can go out somewhere for breakfast. I don't really have anything edible here."

When she saw Brittany's enthusiastic nod, she smiled back. "We should probably shower so we don't show up there looking like hot messes."

"Together?" Brittany's eyes were widened slightly and she licked her lips anxiously.

Santana almost dropped the coffee pot she was emptying into the sink. "N-No, I have two bathrooms." The brunette cleared her slightly squeaky voice and finished. "You can take the one in my room and I'll take the one in the hallway, sound good?"

Brittany almost smacked her forehead; of course Santana wasn't asking her to shower with her. Even though part of her was going to say yes anyways. A wet and naked Santana? Sign her up. Shaking herself out of her day dreams Brittany grinned. "Is it okay if I borrow some more clothes? I don't think showing up naked would be any better."

Santana mentally sighed, now she was the one stuck thinking of a naked Brittany. Before her thoughts could get too far, she answered. "I don't Britt, I doubt anyone could turn you away. Especially if you were naked." Santana smirked. "But to be safe, it's no problem. I'll put them along with some towels in the bathroom for you."

Brittany followed Santana into her room and waited for the brunette in the bathroom. Santana set everything on the counter and showed the blond how to turn the shower on and where the hot and cold knobs were before leaving to take her own shower.

Brittany was dressed in a tight pair of shorts accompanied with a wife beater when she stepped out into Santana's bedroom. She wasn't expecting to see a dripping wet towel clad brunette though.

"U-Uhm, hey." Brittany averted her eyes and studied the carpeted floor instead. Across from her, Santana was grinning to herself. She thought it was cute that the blond was so flustered around her. Deciding to spare her any further awkwardness, she grabbed clothes from her closet and left to go back into the bathroom to change.

Now that she was alone, Brittany could finally breathe easier. Santana was definitely testing her self control whether she knew it or not. After Santana had finished getting dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt, the duo left for the cafe.

* * *

They grabbed a table in the back, hoping to be somewhat secluded from prying eyes. Brittany eagerly reached for the menu and scanned for what she wanted. Santana chuckled quietly to herself then sent a smile to the blond when she looked up with a pout.

The waiter arrived and practically started drooling when he caught sight of who he was serving. Santana snapped her fingers in his face when his eyes zeroed in on Brittany's cleavage. She had to fight the urge to call the man out on his leering, instead she just coughed to get his attention, and he finally took their order and walked away.

"So did you have fun last night?" Santana inquired while they waited for their food.

Brittany nodded and bit her lip. "From what I can remember, I did."

"I think Berry had the most fun out of us all." Santana smirked then fished her phone out of her pocket. If these jeans weren't so damn tight, she would have been quicker. She motioned for Brittany to come sit next to her in the booth.

She brought up the video of Rachel rapping and hit play. Brittany threw her head back with laughter as soon as the diva started rapping and leaned closer to Santana. "Oh my gosh, you have got to put that online."

"Already ahead of you." Santana logged onto her twitter only to notice all of the responses she got from posting the picture of her and Brittany just the other day. "Woah." Her eyes widened as she started to read some of the comments.

"Britt, get a load of this." Santana caught the blonde's attention and she leaned in. "People are going cray about that picture we posted." Just then, the waiter showed up and handed them their plates. His face was the picture of confusion when he noticed how close the girls were. He then started to blush, realizing they were probably on a date and cursing his luck.

Santana shot him a hard glare and he scurried off back to the kitchen. "Santana." Brittany said warningly before digging into her food with a sigh of satisfaction.

"He needs to learn his place." Santana said, non apologetically.

The blond just shook her head and grabbed her drink. "So what is everyone saying about us?"

"They're mostly straightforward saying how hot we are together." She shrugged and was about to continue when the dancer interrupted.

"Well duh. I don't know about hot though, sexy definitely." The blonde's brow was furrowed like she was really contemplating it, then went back to eating.

Santana was taken aback slightly, but she agreed one hundred percent with Brittany. "They even gave us a ship name!" She laughed and kept reading.

Brittany looked up from her now empty plate with a bewildered look on her face. "What like a boat?" People were naming boats after them? She knew she wasn't the most normal person in the world, but that sounded weird even to her.

Santana chuckled at the confused blond and shook her head. "No, B. Like, it means they either want us to be together or already think we are together. In a relation_ship_." She tried to explain.

"Oh. What's our ship name them?" She pondered and leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder as she scrolled through her twitter. "It seems to be Brittana. But I've seen a couple Santitany's thrown out and I rather like that one." Santana rambled.

Brittany giggled and Santana repressed a shiver when the blonde's breath hit her neck. "You only like it because it's an excuse to say tit." Santana blushed and sputtered, trying to defend herself. Instead of answering, Santana signaled for the bill. Brittany moved to grab for it but Santana swiped it out from under her fingers.

"Nope. My treat."

Brittany pouted while staring at the brunette but Santana just turned her head and took out the money. "That's not going to work on me, Brittany." She made sure not to tip the waiter too much before standing up and tugging the blonde out with her.

"Fine. But I'm paying next time." The dancer strutted to the door and held it open with a grin. Santana smiled her thanks as the two of them left. They were so caught up in one another that they hadn't noticed the small group of paparazzi that had found them.

"Over here girls!" One yelled out. "Is it true you two are dating?" Another spoke up. "Santana can you confirm the rumor that you got Brittany pregnant?" Flash after flash from cameras temporarily blinded them.

Santana smirked at the last question and stood tall, keeping close to Brittany. Brittany for the most part was surprised but kept herself composed. "No comment." Santana told them but stopped to pose for a couple pictures.

"Let's get blondie in there with you!" Santana turned and gestured for Brittany to come stand next to her.

The dancer wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and leaned into her. "When were you going to tell me you got me pregnant?" Brittany whispered into the brunette's ear. Santana laughed and ducked her head.

After they got their photos, the girls walked back to Santana's place. Brittany let out a low whistle when they entered the apartment. "We should probably finish cleaning this, huh?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed. She grabbed a couple garbage bags and handed one to Brittany. "Thanks again for helping me pick up."

"Don't mention it. Thanks for inviting us all over to trash your place." The blonde joked and threw away a collection of red solo cups. She heard Santana start laughing and turned her head questioning to see what was so funny. Her eyes glanced down when she noticed the familiar shirt the brunette had in her hands.

"Is that...mine?" Brittany's eyes were wide. She had really hoped she wouldn't start stripping last night.

Santana grinned and nodded affirmatively. "I spilled my drink on you and you took that opportunity to take your shirt off." The singer shrugged then handed the shirt off to Brittany. She noticed the blonde's pale complexion start to flush.

"This is the only thing I took off right? I just don't want to give your friends the wrong impression." Brittany murmured somewhat shyly.

"You gave them quite the impression all right. But don't worry, I took you away before they got a look at your goods." Santana stated proudly. If she had it her way, nobody but herself would be able to even gaze at her blond.

Brittany directed an affectionate smile at Santana. "Was that the only instance then?" She inquired. Santana ducked her head while biting her lip. Brittany had a feeling Santana's answer wasn't going to be what she wanted. "You tried taking off your clothes when we were building the fort but I managed to stop you." _And myself_.

Brittany face turned bright red as she ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry about that, I can be sorta a handful when I've had a few."

She grinned sheepishly. "I didn't mind having my hands full of you." Santana mumbled but not quiet enough when she noticed Brittany turn to look at her with eyes full of mirth.

Clearing her throat, Santana gestured to her dock. "How about we turn on some music to liven this up?" Hearing Brittany say yes, she moved over and turned on one of her playlists before music filled the apartment. Santana hummed along to the song as she picked up more trash. Beside her, Brittany was starting to dance around the room, throwing things away as she went. A few long minutes into it, the blond set her bag aside and danced up to Santana before tossing her bag alongside her own.

"Dance with me San!" The brunette barely nodded before the two were dancing around the apartment like they hadn't just placed second in a dancing contest. The dancer's happy, carefree mood seemed to be infectious because the next thing she knew, Santana was belting out the lyrics to the song while the blonde dipped her down playfully.

Santana was taken pleasantly by surprise and she smiled up at the taller girl. "You're getting awfully good at sweeping me off my feet, Pierce."

Brittany flashed her a toothy grin. "You're getting awfully good at sweet talking, Lopez." Brittany brought them back up to their normal heights and glanced at the time, sighing when she realized how late it'd gotten.

"Uh-oh, a sigh. That can't be good." Santana joked while her eyes scanned the blonde's face, looking for a sign to what the sigh could be from.

"As much as I wish I could stay, I really do have to head home now." Brittany frowned. "Someone has to make sure Lord Tubbington hasn't eaten Sam."

"How are you getting home?" Santana wondered and let go of Brittany reluctantly.

"I'll probably just call a cab." The blonde shrugged then looked around for her purse.

"You know I don't mind driving you." The singer watched Brittany's face contemplate on where she left her purse.

"You don't have to do that, San." Out of the corner of her eye, Santana spotted the dancer's purse and lunged for it, holding it behind her back.

"If you come quietly, I'll give you back your purse." Santana taunted, holding the said item in her hand out in front of her.

Brittany shook her head in amusement and reached for her purse, only to come up empty. "You're such a dork." When Santana still didn't let up, the blonde conceded. "Alright you win. You can drive me. Now can I please have my purse?" Brittany smiled softly as she watched Santana melt at her tone then stick out her pinky.

Brittany looked on with uncertainty. When she didn't move, Santana spoke up, "Pinky promise?" Brittany bit her lip and stepped forward to wrap her pinky around Santana's.

"Pinky promise." After staring at each other in silence, Brittany snatched up her purse while Santana was distracted and started to walk towards the door. "If you don't hurry up, the cab is going to beat you to it." Brittany called out over her shoulder as she walked out. Shaking out of her Brittany induced daze, Santana ran out after her but not before grabbing her keys.

The car ride to Brittany's was filled with low music and the gentle hum of the car engine. As they pulled up, Santana put the car in park and turned half in her seat to face the blond. "I almost don't want to let you go." The brunette said bashfully and looked at Brittany from underneath her lashes.

"If I didn't know you, that would sound sorta creepy." Brittany teased while reaching over the console to squeeze Santana's hand. "But we'll see each other soon. Pinky promise." She winked once more and undid her seat belt.

"Bye Brittany. I'll see you later." Before she knew it, Brittany leaned across her seat and kissed Santana on the cheek lightly. Santana couldn't even stutter out a response and the only thing she could was smile with her cheeks heating up while she watched Brittany get inside safely. With thoughts of the blonde on her mind, Santana drove home peacefully.

* * *

When Brittany entered her apartment, she heard the distinct sound of hissing and walked further inside to find Sam perched on the edge of the couch while Lord Tubbington had him cornered. "Is...is everything okay here?" Brittany tilted her head in confusion.

"No! Your demon cat got into some catnip and I think he's tripping out." Sam bolted off of the couch to hide behind the blonde girl. "Do something before he scratches my eyes out and sacrifices me to whatever god he worships."

The dancer bit the inside of her cheek as she attempted not to burst into laughter at the obscene thought and walked over to her cat. Immediately after she picked him up, the cat started to purr loudly and cuddle into the blonde's arms, ignoring Sam's whine of disbelief.

She carried him into the kitchen and set out his favorite food for him before returning to the living room. "He just had the munchies I think." Brittany sighed in contentment as she sprawled out on the couch. Frowning at the sudden silence, she turned and saw Sam grinning manically at his phone then typing out a response. "Whose got you in such a good mood?" She teased.

Sam looked up from his phone with red cheeks and a guilty look. "You remember Mercedes from the other night, yeah? Well, I think she's kind of into me." Sam admitted happily, typing something new. "At least that's what Blaine told me. He also invited me for coffee to talk about that Kurt guy." Brittany's eyebrows raised and she smirked over at him. "Awh, Sammy boy has a crush. How cute!"

Brittany's yelp was muffled by the pillow Sam threw at her face in response. Being the mature adult she is, the blond stuck out her tongue and threw it back. Sam grunted

and set it aside before fixing his gaze on Brittany.

"Speaking of cute, don't think I didn't notice you've been gone practically all day." He said slyly, setting his phone down. "With Santana I presume?"

Brittany's throat suddenly seemed dry as her mind raced back to the night's events. She hoped no one else gave much thought to the two of them being together. Then again, if she could trust anyone (besides Santana) it would be Sam. "Yeah." Brittany confided. "Whenever we're with each other, time seems to either stop altogether or fly by. She has a way of drawing you in and keeping you there." The blond tried to control her rambling. "And she just has this amazing personality that makes you want to know more about her." Sighing wistfully, Brittany brought herself back to reality and tried to hide from Sam's probing glance.

"B-But I really could go for a nap, I'm beat." Brittany yawned and stood up, stretching out her arms before saying goodnight to Sam. She searched her bag for her phone, part of her hoping that Santana had maybe sent her a text, only to find it dead. After she plugged it in, she went to her closet to change but stopped herself when she realized she was still wearing Santana's clothes.

She smiled fondly, only changing the pair of shorts for some baggy sweatpants while she kept the tank top on. Santana's scent still clinging to it faintly. When she reached her phone, she found nine missed calls from her mother and started to worry before quickly calling back.

After the fourth ring, she heard the familiar voice of her mom come on the line. "Is everything okay? My phone was dead and I just got home." Brittany worried while her fingers played with the edge of Santana's tank top.

"Well that all depends Brittany. What's this I hear about you dancing with another woman on national television?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! My semester is coming to a close so that means finals! ): Will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! This chapter was kinda just a filler/funny, stuff will be getting good next chapter. :3 I hope you enjoyed it though, and as always thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.(They make me happy.)  
**

**P.S. Good luck to everyone else who has finals! **

**P.S.S I would say sorry for the cliff hanger but I am really ;p **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy. (:  
**

* * *

_"Well that all depends Brittany. What's this I hear about you dancing with another woman on national television?" _

Brittany sat down on her bed as her mother's words processed in her brain. _This must be what having a stroke feels like_, she thought to herself and started to hum the song You and I.

"But really, are they even aloud to let two women dance together? I mean, it's a family show for Christ's sake. Not that her kind could have been raised in a stable family environment or anything..."

Brittany's brow furrowed. She didn't like how her mom was talking about Santana. She didn't know anything about her to make assumptions like that. The blonde wanted to interrupt her mother and tell her she was wrong. Just when she had worked up the courage to open her mouth, her mom continued.

"Just because she's tricked people into thinking she's some great singer, she gets to make demands like this? It's extremely uncalled for. She just wanted to dance with a pretty girl and get her dirty hands all over them." Her mom made a noise of disgust.

Brittany's chest hurt. It felt like someone's hand had wrapped around her heart and squeezed it. "M-Mom, it's not like that at all. Santana's-"

"Nothing but a bad influence on you. I know this isn't your fault sweetie. It's that abomination's." Brittany's mother practically growled out. "Just because she chooses to live in sin, it doesn't mean you have to abide by it."

Biting her lip, Brittany felt the sting of tears prick her eyes then licked her lips. If this is how her mother felt towards someone she didn't even know; she couldn't imagine ever coming out. Falling back on her bed; she was forced to listen to her mother drone on and on about the sinful life Santana is leading.

"It's sad to think that we live in a world where 4 percent of Americans are gay." Her mom spat out, saying the word with a derogatory undertone. "And your poor sister, she looks up to this girl as if she's some sort of role model. She made me buy her CD's and everything! I'm ashamed to say such a thing, but I didn't know who she was at the time, which reminds me, I need to go and tell her she's done listening to that she-devil's music. It was lovely talking to you Britt, we'll finish this at a later time."

Without so much as a goodbye, the line clicked and the phone call ended. Brittany was left feeling helpless. Now came the tears. The blonde was feeling too many things at once. She was mad at herself for not sticking up for Santana. None of what her mother said was true. Santana was the best thing to ever happen to her. And she would have stuck up for her if the roles were reversed. Because that's the kind of person Santana is.

Brittany sighed pathetically and wiped her eyes. She just wanted to be happy. Santana made her happy. She stared at her phone and was tempted to call the singer. The blonde was sure the other girl would have no qualms of coming over but she doesn't want to bother her. Santana probably has a lot more better offers.

Pouting to herself, she set her phone on her nightstand and called Lord Tubbington over. Cuddling up to her cat, she fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and a petite brunette on her mind.

* * *

Santana was walking around with a smile on her face all day. The events of the night before were still playing in her head, that when she opened the door to Kurt's office and was hit in the face with her sheets, she couldn't even give a worthwhile scowl.

"Your sheets, cleaned as requested." Kurt smiled cheekily and waited for Santana's witty insult, only to be disappointed when she remained smiling. Arching an eyebrow, he walks closer to the brunette and snaps his fingers in her face.

Santana jerked back with wide eyes, then narrowed them at the boy in front of her and dropped the sheets on the ground. "Watch it, twinkle toes."

"Ah, there's the Satan that we all know and are forced to love." He teased while bending down to pick up the sheets and set them on a chair. "What's up with you? You almost look, dare I say it...happy." Kurt had his suspicions that the singer's pleasant mood had something to do with a tall, dancing blonde.

"I'm happy because I've been looking forward to burning those sheets all day." She rolled her eyes in the direction of the linens. Just because she couldn't fool herself, it doesn't mean she couldn't fool Kurt. "Speaking of _elation_, how did things go with you and that garden gnome? Personally, I don't see how anyone could get sexually excited by a lawn ornament but ever since I had that dream about a shrub in the shape of a person, I've become less judgmental toward that type of thing."

Kurt ignored most of Santana's speech and focused on the main part. Blaine. "He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." Santana gagged but Kurt continued. "_And_," he drew out the word, "we might have exchanged numbers and agreed to a date." Santana could practically see Kurt's desire to jump in excitement; she was surprised he managed all of that without squealing.

All in all, she was happy for her friend and decided to put her smile back to use. "That's really great, Kurt. But you better tell sir-gels-alot, that I'll be coming after him with my razor blades if he breaks your heart." And she wasn't joking; nobody messes with her friends, mostly because that they get enough abuse from her alone. Kurt waved her off saying that Blaine's not like that; he's different. She scoffed but chose to drop it for now.

"I did happen happen to see YouTube's latest hit; _Berry gone wild_. An inebriated Rachel Berry rapping to her heart's content." He laughed, picturing it all in his head. "You know she's going to kill you when she finds out."

Santana shrugged, it's not like she was scared of the pint sized girl. "She should learn to hold her liquor better, or go to singers anonymous."

"It was a pretty good party though. We should all get together again, soon." Kurt murmured with a smile.

"Only because you want an excuse to see your boy toy sooner than later." Santana smirked when Kurt turned bright red.

"Oh like you didn't have your own motives for having the party in the first place! I can't remember the last time we were all invited to your house, for a party nonetheless. And you invited people you barely know." He fired back just as quick.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The singer sputtered when she was called out and looked around the room, finding it hard to focus on one thing for longer than a millisecond. She couldn't really be that transparent...could she?

"Really? Cause it seemed to me like you were trying awful hard to do everything in your power to spend more time with Brittany." Kurt walked over to his mirror and fixed his hair. "But I'd bet my lucky hippo broach that she didn't mind it at all."

Santana was glowering at Kurt's reflection. There's no way he was hinting at Brittany reciprocating her feelings, because that just wasn't a possibility. The blonde was everything she wasn't, in the best way possible. It wasn't fair that an angel like Brittany was brought into her life just to show her everything she'll never have.

If Kurt took notice of Santana's suddenly sour mood, he didn't say anything, choosing to let Santana drift off inside her head for the moment. The brunette had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth while all she kept thinking about was Brittany. How the taller girl had her dazzled and hanging on her every word. How simply breathtaking she was. How she could lift Santana's mood with just a look. How everyone just seemed to get along with her. How delicious she smelled. How she managed to make dancing look so simple and flowing and more importantly, how she'll never be able to call Brittany hers.

Santana let out a ragged sigh when her thoughts just resulted in making her fall more in like with Brittany. But she knows Brittany isn't ready for that. Now that she thinks about it, she can't tell for sure if the blonde will ever be ready. In that case, what would the brunette to do? Shaking her head, Santana crossed her arms in frustration. She should convince herself that just being Brittany's friend will be enough. Maybe that will make the dancer's rejection less painful. But will she be able to do that?

After a couple more seconds, Santana's head shoots up with a, deer caught in the headlights look directed at Kurt. She should probably say something. "It's complicated." She muttered out defeatedly. And Kurt just keeps playing with his outfit in the mirror.

The singer was able to put the smile back on her face when she remembered that she'd be seeing Brittany tomorrow for their next dance practice. It's almost pathetic that she misses Brittany so much when it's probably a one way street. But there's just something about that blonde that gets her in the best of moods and makes her actually feel like herself. Whoever that girl is anymore. Which is exactly why she's just a tiny bit worried as well as happy.

Just when Santana is about to get up and leave, Rachel comes bursting in through the door.

"My next album is going to be a rap album! It is my calling! That video Santana rudely posted without my consent," She looks at Santana; "Which I could have sued you for, but since we are friends I will let it slide this time."

Santana just holds back her laughter and keeps her lips shut, while nodding her head in understandment.

Rachel faces Kurt once again. "_Berry Gone Wild _has almost a million hits. Rapping is my destiny, and I know the perfect song for my rapping single; My Headband."

Santana lost it. She is holding her stomach and laughing hysterically, while Kurt holds his hand to his forehead and starts listing all the reasons why that is a bad idea to Rachel.

* * *

Brittany wasn't happy. She hasn't been happy for a few days. Coincidentally, the same amount of days since she got off the phone with her mother. It's like a cloud has been following her around and raining down on her whenever it seemed fit. But no umbrella could protect her from the storm brewing inside her head. She's been so confused and unable to shake the things her mom told her.

Rubbing her eyes, she untangled herself from Lord Tubbington to go into the dance studio early to meet with Tina. Plus, she was looking forward to getting her dance on. Dancing has always been her escape from reality. Especially since her last therapy session with Lord T didn't go so well. And if she was being honest with herself, she was happily anticipating seeing Santana.

* * *

When Santana arrived into the studio parking lot, her smile only grew when she saw the blonde's car. Rushing out of her car, she paused and fixed her hair in the door's reflection before calmly walking inside. Right away, she caught sight of Brittany talking to girl Asian and felt her heart expand.

After staring at the dancer for longer than she'd like to admit, she couldn't help but detect something wrong. She didn't seem to be her usual bubbly self; she was usually bright enough to rival that of the sun. Deciding she didn't want to interrupt them, she walked into their dance room to wait instead.

As soon as Brittany's conversation was finished, she dragged herself to the dance room. After walking in and closing the door, she hoped to have a few minutes to herself. Brittany turned around, sighing into her hands before jumping in her spot when she saw Santana stretching out in front of the mirrors.

When the brunette heard a small gasp behind her, she looked up and caught Brittany's eye through the reflection of the mirrors then bit her lip while slowly bringing herself into a standing position. She can clearly see something is bothering the blond now, so she bites the bullet. "What's wrong B?" She tilted her head.

Brittany is a little surprised by Santana's question. No one else had bothered to ask her that so she assumed she was hiding it well. "Everything's a-okay, San." She threw in a smile for good measure, although she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

Santana easily saw through her lie and readily called her out on it while walking closer to the girl, her head shaking. "Don't do that." Brittany looked puzzled so she kept going. "Don't try to cover it up with a smile. Not when you're with me; not when you're clearly hurting."

Maybe it's because she's overwhelmed, maybe it's because she's still angry at herself for not sticking up for Santana or maybe it's because she knew without a doubt that she could trust the girl, so she broke down. Tears were streaming down her face and blurring her vision but in those minutes, she felt Santana wrap her up in her arms.

"I'm s-so sorry." Brittany whimpered into Santana's ear, her own arms squeezing the brunette's waist tightly as if that would somehow help her calm down and it did for the most part.

"What are you apologizing to me for, what's going on?" Santana worried, her eyes wide and alert.

Brittany sniffled but kept her face tucked firmly into Santana's shoulder, the singer's shirt now damp with tears. "My mom called. She's not happy I'm dancing with another girl and she..." She trailed off as another round of sobs wracked through her body.

Santana gulped and soothingly rubbed Brittany's back, cooing into her ear softly with encouragement. "It's okay Britt, she's not here. You can trust me." Of course she could, Brittany never doubted her trust in Santana.

"She was being mean about you and calling you names. She doesn't even know you! She was being nothing but a big bully and you know I don't like that." She hiccuped. "But the worst part, I-I didn't even stick up for you." The blonde murmured pitifully and started crying harder. "I'm sorry I'm not a good friend. I don't believe any of the things she said and I should have just told her that. I'm just so tired of having to lie about this."

Santana's heart went out to the girl. She knew from first-hand experience that it wasn't easy, but she would stick with the blonde through all of it. "Hey, look at me." The brunette pulled back far enough to stare into shimmering blue eyes and smiled while one of her hands cupped Brittany's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're allowed to freak out and to get overwhelmed, but this is your life and you control it. No one else." Santana hesitated then moved forward to brush a couple stray hairs out of Brittany's face and behind her ear. "Just take it one person at a time. I know how brave you truly are, now it's time to for you to realize it yourself."

Brittany's eyes were welling up with tears again. But these tears weren't necessarily from sadness. She was happy. Happy that she found Santana or vice versa. "When I'm with you, I feel like I could take on the world." She admitted, her arms hanging loosely around Santana's waist.

"And I'd be right there with you." Santana grinned while her thumb lightly stroked Brittany's pale cheek. "But try not to let that stuff get you down. No one else's opinion matters, but your own." She winked then pulled away. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me a dance?"

Brittany smiled and this time it did reach her eyes. Santana was absolutely amazing in every way, shape and form. She just wished her mom could see her like she did but she didn't want to dwell on it.

"We'll be doing the Paso Doble this week." The blonde started to stretch out herself. "Along to Bad Romance, which I'm sure you've heard of."

Santana nodded and then watched as Brittany showed her the first couple of moves which were mostly exaggerated steps and hand movements. When Santana had gotten the idea of it, Brittany turned on the music and repeated the steps, ending each footstep on beat.

The dancer jumped with a spin and met Santana in the middle, pressing her body close against the brunette's before stepping passed her and dragging hand across Santana's abdomen. While they were dancing, Santana could see the blinding smile take over Brittany's face and felt herself grin in response.

This is just what she needed. Brittany felt lighter now than she had in days and knew that Santana played a big part in the reason behind it. There's just something about the brunette that can make her feel like she's strong enough to take on the world. She turned them in a quick half circle and caught her eyes. That's when she felt it, like her heart was blossoming and making room for the girl in her arms. If she played her cards right, maybe Santana's heart would make room for her too. Then just like that, the storm disappeared and she realized that it was because of Santana. Santana was her sunshine.

When the song ended they separated with smiles on their faces. "I'm glad to see that smile back on your face, Britt."

Brittany looked down bashfully and tapped her foot against the floor. "I have you to thank for that." Santana waved her off and they walked to the doors together, and from there they parted ways; saying goodbye. Both feeling like there time together always feels so short.

* * *

Brittany walks through the door of her apartment, all smiles and sits down on the couch with a dreamy sigh. Only when Sam coughs into his fist to get her attention, does she realize she's not alone. "Oh hey Sam. How was your day?"

"Oh woah, Pierce. Wait a minute. You float in here happy as can be; when just earlier I was almost positive you started taking Lord Tubbington's pills for feline depression. Not that I'm not happy to see you happy, but what changed?" His brows were furrowed as he tried to understand what made his friend change moods so drastically.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Of course Sam was worried for her. How could she be so oblivious. "I should have told you earlier but I've just been a sad panda." Brittany apologized. "I got a call from my mom and it wasn't exactly a good one. She's never been a fan of unicorns and Santana's like the biggest unicorn of them all since she's on national television. I just wish she could believe in Santana's magic like I do."

If Sam didn't know Brittany as well as he does, he would have been moderately confused as to what the blond was trying to get across, but he had a pretty good idea. "So, help me understand this better. Who's the one responsible for your mood change then?"

"Santana." Brittany grinned bashfully. Just saying the girl's name sent her into a mess of butterflies. She wasn't aware of anyone who could be in a bad mood after hanging out with such an amazing person. Santana was always putting a smile on her face and making her feel care free. Almost like magic. It's a wonder how the singer wasn't taken. If it was up to her, she'd make Santana hers forever and for always. That way no one else could have her. At the thought, Brittany paused. She liked Santana, in a more than a friend way.

Sam watched a number of emotions flicker across Brittany's face after she confirmed that Santana was the one who brightened her day and raised his eyebrow in realization. It seemed as if Brittany had a crush on her dance partner.

"Britt..." He began slowly. "Are you in like with Santana"

Brittany blushed but nodded anyways. "I think, I think I might be a bicorn." She admitted in a small voice while playing with her fingers. "And I think I really do like Santana. More than I've ever liked anyone else in this world."

She was bracing herself for the worst. Even if Sam reacted badly, at least she finally told another person. It was exhilarating. Santana would be so proud of her. Half way through her thoughts, she was suddenly tackled down against the couch by Sam.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to be the one to tell you, you had a thing for her. I mean, you're not exactly subtle." He teased while squeezing the life out of the blonde. "I'm so proud of you Britt." Sam jumped up and fist pumped the air for a good couple of minutes. While he was preoccupied, Brittany went ahead and shot a text to Santana, asking her to meet her at the dance studio. When the brunette replies, Brittany gets up and hugs Sam goodbye.

"Thank you for being awesome, but I have to go do something. Don't forget to feed Tubbs." And with that, the dancer was gone.

* * *

"Quinn, I am simply stating that if you just gave vegan bacon a chance, I think you'd really like it."

Santana sighed as she was subjected to listening to Berry and Q go back and forth about real bacon and fake bacon. She didn't know why she agreed to go out to dinner with them in the first place. The ping of her phone brought her back to reality and she eagerly checked it only to find a message from her favorite blond, asking her to meet her at the dance studio. Her brow furrowed and she immediately typed back an 'ok' without any questions. She hoped that nothing was wrong with Brittany and stood up after grabbing her purse.

"Stop trying to push that facon on me, Rach. It's not going to happen." Quinn growled back while trying to enjoy her dead animal in piece until she caught sight of Santana. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go check on something." She tossed down a few bills. "Don't wait up."

"Wait Santana! Here, take this. It's my rape whistle." Rachel dug it out of her purse, offering it up to the brunette. "One can never be too careful out on these streets. They're filled with all sorts of danger."

Santana rolled her eyes and just walked away at a quick pace. The sooner she got to Brittany, the better. Upon reaching the dance studio, she glanced at the parking lot and found Brittany's car. She looked over to the building and saw a few lights on then made her way to the doors, finding them unlocked. Once she's inside, she walks the familiar path to their dance room and low and behold, she found Brittany.

The blond was spinning and twirling around the room to the music playing, with a big smile on her face. Santana breathes a sigh of relief at seeing the dancer perfectly fine and in no danger at all, but wonders why she asked her to meet her here. After Brittany executed yet another perfect landing, she called out to her hoping to gain her attention.

Santana wasn't expecting the girl's body to tense up before looking in her direction. She certainly wasn't expecting Brittany to charge at her and was almost tempted to move out of the way at the pace the blond was going. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the floor as Brittany spun them both in a circle. "I told Sam!" Brittany yelled into her ear. "And he was totally cool about it!"

Santana was almost sure she got a head rush when Brittany stopped spinning them before she realized what the dancer was saying.

"You told him, told him?! I'm so proud of you Britt!" Santana squeezed Brittany in her arms tighter while her legs were still dangling midair. The brunette was aware of how difficult it could be to come out to someone, but she also knew that the feeling of relief then joy was so worth it. That's one less person to lie to and she knows how much Brittany detested lying.

"You're amazing, Britts."

Brittany slowly lowered Santana back to the ground and the two just stared into the other's eyes. Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off of her face if she tried. She finally told someone and Santana was proud of her. She was drunk on happiness. Maybe she could use that as an excuse to kiss Santana. The blond licked her lips at the thought, her eyes flickering down to Santana's mouth casually. But who's to say that Santana still thinks about her like that.

"We should go get ice cream to celebrate or something, my treat." Santana speaks up after the small silence and was pleased when the taller girl agreed.

Before they were able to leave, Brittany hit the lights and they were suddenly surrounded in darkness. Santana froze in her spot and reminded the blonde that she wasn't a fan of the dark. Without warning, Santana felt Brittany snake her arms around her waist and pull her into the dancer's embrace.

"Are you still scared?" Brittany husked into the brunette's ear, smirking when she felt a light shiver go down Santana's spine.

"Brittany." Santana murmured warningly while ignoring Brittany's question.

Brittany didn't move, or if she did, it was only to get closer. The blonde was chewing on her lip while trying not to over think her next move. Before Santana could ask the girl what she was doing, Brittany lightly pushed her lips against Santana's and felt the brunette tense up momentarily. Just as Brittany thought she'd made a terrible mistake, Santana wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and melted into the touch before slowly kissing her back.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? (: I am sorry that it took so long! I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do for this chapter, so it took me while to get an outline to my lovely writer. And my laptop broke down on me. .-. Finals didn't help either, but I am all done now! I hope you all did well on yours! And if you have yet to take them, good luck!  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would love some reviews, maybe tell me what you think should happen next. ;p Thank you for reading as always. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own anything. _

**AN: Holy hell...The story lives!**

Hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

Brittany's been dancing her whole life, yet she can't remember ever getting so worked up over having someone else's body so close to her own. Her hands gripped Santana's hips to keep the brunette close but at the same time, keep herself upright. Santana's hands were lightly caressing the back of Brittany's neck and playing with the soft hairs there. Both of them were so wrapped up in each other, kissing slowly and leisurely almost like they wanted to savor this moment.

_Brittany. _That is all that going through Santana's mind, but her body quickly reminded her that she needs oxygen, so she weighed her options. If she doesn't stop to take a breath, she'll probably pass out. But that sounded like a small price to pay to keep her lips attached to Brittany's.

Brittany was having the same difficulty as her lips molded against Santana's. She couldn't remember ever feeling so...blissful. But all good things must come to an end and the blonde was already dreading having to come down from her Santana induced high. With one last, soft kiss they both parted, each of them with their own looks of disbelief.

Santana's eyes were lit up with joy as she stared back up into Brittany's. All she wanted to do was lean up and claim the blonde's lips again but stopped herself when she noticed Brittany's eyes go dim, almost as if she was finally realizing what just happened, like she regretted it. Santana just wants Brittany to be honest, but it she can tell that Brittany is going to lie to her right now. She feels Brittany's hands fall from her hips as the dancer puts space between them making Santana's arms slip from her neck.

Brittany was stuck. Her mind was racing as she finally processed what had just happened. She kissed Santana. She kissed Santana and she wanted to kiss her again. The dancer immediately shook that thought from her head. No, she just needed to get away from Santana. That way the brunette wouldn't be clouding her judgment and tempting her with the thought of another kiss. Gulping hard, she tried to bring herself to respond. Brittany had heard of the fight or flight response but she never really understood it until now. She mustered up all of her courage and prepared herself to answer Santana's questioning looks.

"I'm s-so sorry, Santana. I uh, I really didn't mean to do that. I was just overwhelmed with everything t-that happened earlier." Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to come up with a logical excuse. "Please don't be mad. It was a mistake and I just got caught up in the moment you know." The blonde bit her lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood as she continued on with her excuses.

"_It was a mistake.." _That line just kept repeating in Santana's mind and the hurt that came with it got worse every time. Santana just blankly stared at the dancer trying to hide the hurt. With each knew sentence she could feel herself growing more frustrated. As soon as she got a chance to say something through Brittany's excuses she did;

"Don't worry about it." She quickly mutters over her shoulder as she turns away from Brittany grabbing her things and leaving their dance room. Stepping outside, Santana started the quick walk to her car while welcoming the drop in temperature. Anything was better than having to stand there while listening to Brittany come up with excuse after excuse as to why kissing Santana was an accident. She tried to regain her bearings when she was finally away from the dance studio and the blonde inside.

Little did she know, back in the dance studio, that same blonde was having trouble getting Santana out of her mind. Let alone the taste of her lips that was left behind on her own.

* * *

Upon returning home, Brittany is still freaking out about what just took place. Not only did she just come out to Sam, but she kissed Santana Lopez; a girl, a very sexy famous girl. How was she supposed to focus when her one track mind kept wandering back to the brunette that took her breath away. But was that really bad? She knew she loved the kiss her and Santana shared. Brittany felt more in that one kiss, than all the other kisses she's had with the people that came in and out of her life.

The thing was, she couldn't imagine ever parting with Santana. So why couldn't she just let herself be happy. It was obvious that the singer felt the same way. Or at least...she did until Brittany blew it tonight. The blonde was chewing her nails, a habit that she had kicked in high school and only reverted back to when she was anxious. As Brittany paced back and forth throughout her apartment, she came to the conclusion that she needed someone to talk to. Santana was crossed off of the list obviously, since that's who she needs to vent about, Sam got called into work and wasn't due back for some time yet. She was almost about to give up when she heard a meow from the kitchen.

Brittany's face lit up as she raced to the kitchen. There she found Lord Tubbington staring mournfully into his empty food dish. He looked up when he heard the commotion and was pleased to see his owner. He waddled over to Brittany and rubbed the length of his body against her legs while letting out a deep purr. The blonde smiled and reached down to scratch behind Tubb's ear before reaching into the cupboard that held his cat food. She fixed him a dish of it then set it down next to his water. She barely had time to retract her hand before the cat was devouring the food. With a sigh, she slid to the floor next to Lord Tubbington.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was a cat like you. You get to go where you want, sleep whenever you want and no one would look twice if you walked down the street holding another boy cat's hand. Well, they probably would but not because you're two boy cats." Brittany shrugged and blew away a wisp of hair that fell in her face.

"I just don't know why people are so worried about who I date. I mean, it's not like I go around and tell people they have to dance a certain way, or that they shouldn't dance at all. Why is it so hard for people to be able to be happy without worrying about the reactions of people they don't even know...or the people closest to them."

After Lord Tubbington finished his food in record time, he climbed into Brittany's lap and meowed consolingly as his paws kneaded into her leg. She smiled softly and started to pet him. "You remember Santana right? I'm sure you do, she's pretty unforgettable. Well, I kissed her tonight." Brittany held her breath and waited to see what Lord T would say. She was pleasantly surprised when he just looked up at her as if to tell her to continue.

"She kissed me back." Brittany feels her cheeks heat up remembering the feeling of Santana's lips. "I've never been kissed like that before." The blonde exclaims wistfully. "It was one of those kisses that only happen in movies, and I know you watch those because they are always on the TV when I wake up and Sam swears it isn't him."

Brittany feel Lord Tubbington crawl out of her lap. "I am not judging you, I just want you to be honest with me." She says as he walks out of the kitchen, not caring about the conversation any more.

_Honest. _Brittany wonders why it is so hard for her to be honest about what she feels for Santana.

"Beacause they all will judge me.." She says out loud for nobody to hear.

Brittany decided to get up and head into her room. She was emotionally exhausted. She changed out of her clothes, choosing to wear sweats and a t-shirt instead. The dancer welcomed the refreshing feeling of her covers enveloping her and groaned in relief hoping she will be able to from today in her dreams.

* * *

It's three hours later and she's still awake. Her body was buzzing with liveliness and she couldn't seem to keep her mind from drifting back to the kiss. The kiss she could still feel on her lips. Brittany grabs her phone from her nightstand and sends a text to the girl that's been occupying her mind and keeping her awake at night. It wasn't until after the message sent, did she realize how late it was.

Miles away in another apartment, Santana was having a similar problem. She was lying in her bed thinking about a blonde dancer that stole her breath away with a single kiss and she's yet to get it back. She can't be mad at Brittany, but she is frustrated. She just wants Brittany to be free; to not worry about the rest of the world. But she knows how hard that is. To know by feeling this way people who loved you, may not love you anymore.

Santana's mind goes straight to her parents and how they disowned her for being gay. She knows Brittany has every right to be scared, it still frustrates her but it also makes her want to be the one that takes the fear away.

Sleep is just about to take her when she hears phone goes off, she groans while simultaneously hoping that it's nothing serious, but guessing that it is just Rachel sending her list of things that she could get her for her birthday. She almost has to do a double take when she reads Brittany's name across the screen.

Santana hurriedly swipes her phone screen to take her to the message while holding her breath. It was six words that filled her body with hope and she typed back with the first thing to come to her head. Only to later realize how cheesy it probably was.

_Please tell me it wasn't wrong-Brittany_

_It felt too right to be wrong.-Santana_

When Brittany gets a response from Santana, her heart skips a beat and she reads it with a smile. Now more than ever, the blonde realizes how much she wants to kiss Santana again. She's pulled out of her thoughts when her phone lights up again.

_Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow around 7?-Santana_

Brittany responds back with a simple 'yes' and before she can even think about where they'll be going, Santana replies again.

_Awesome. Dress casually. I'll pick you up at 7. Goodnight Britt.-Santana_

The blue eyed blonde on the receiving end of Santana's text messages smiles like a fool at her phone. She was just glad that Lord Tubbington wasn't there to tease her.

_Goodnight San.-Brittany_

At the end of the text messages, Brittany set her phone back down and finally let sleep take her after she tired herself out while dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

Santana woke up that next morning with a smile on her face as she watched the clock, slowly counting down the hours until seven. She barely registered that Quinn and Rachel let themselves in and are now taking over her kitchen. She gets out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen;

"Hey honeys, this is not an all you can eat buffet." Santana scowled but didn't let them ruin her good mood as she thinks of what she should wear for tonight.

"Maybe if it was, you'd have actual food instead of Ramen and cereal." Quinn countered around her mouthful of Captain Crunch. "You aren't in college anymore. Wait you didn't even go to college.

Santana gives Quinn a fake laugh, "And yet I still make more money than you." finishing off the sentence with her famous bitch look. "How long are you two going to be here? I have things to do and people to see."

"Like what?" Quinn counters, trying to call Santana's bluff.

"I am hanging out with Brittany tonight, and I would like sometime to get ready without people raiding my kitchen."

Rachel slams the pantry door shut and looks back at Santana. "Today isn't a practice day for you and Brittany…. Oh my glob . You are going on a date with Brittany."

"Lucifer take me now" Santana mutters as she looks down at the ground.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN DENY IT! YOU SEE THAT QUINN?" Rachel shouts at Quinn while she just eats her cereal looking very entertained.

"Calm your small tits Berry! How the hell do you know my schedule?" Santana says hoping it would shut Rachel up, but she fails.

Rachel completely ignores Santana's question; "It's so a date. Do you want Finn and I to come so it is not awkward for the both of you?"

Quinn finally breaks her silence and starts laughing, and Santana just lets her head fall to her counter of her kitchen table while saying 'Hell no.' to Rachel's offer.

"Is it me, or does it seem like Santana Lopez is actually nervous?" Quinn directed this at Rachel.

"Now that you mention it, she does look a little on edge." Rachel walked over to where Santana was sitting "Santana, would you like to join me in a meditating ritual? I hear it helps cleanse the mind and soul into acute relaxation."

Before Rachel could get out another word, a seat cushion was tossed precariously close to her head and the small statured girl took that as a sign to leave. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed. What if you had hit me on my nose or worse, my talent?"

Quinn says takes the conversation where she hoped it wouldn't go. "I didn't even know Brittany was gay."

Santana lets out a sigh, "She's not. She's Brittany." And with that Santana walks out of the kitchen and heads back to her room, leaving the two girls confused.

Santana walks to her closet where she starts looking through her clothing for what she could wear tonight. Her search comes to an end when a tight dress catches her eyes. It wasn't overly dressy and showed off all the right things that will surely leave Brittany wanting more. She exited her closet with a smug grin and went straight to the shower.

"If you guys aren't gone by the time I get out, I'm calling the cops." She shouts out to the kitchen when hears the two girls talking amongst themselves.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other as they tried to decipher if the threat was real or not, but choosing not to risk knowing Rachel doesn't need anything else on her record.

* * *

It was five o'clock, two hours until Santana would be picking her up and Brittany was starting to get antsy. She was already dressed, her hair was already done in pretty curls, so all she had to do was wait. If only it were that simple.

"So where is she taking you?"

"She never said." Brittany looked over at Sam and shrugged.

"And it's just you two going?" He asked again.

"Yep."

"Sounds kinda romantic."

"Uh huh, sure. You know which friends I take out on secret rendezvous? The ones I want to make my girlfriend." Sam grinned cheekily, thoroughly enjoying how worked up his friend was getting.

"Oh, so you mean Mercedes?" Brittany fired back with a smirk.

Sam stuttered out an excuse about needing to get changed and she smiled smugly at the small victory. Now that she wasn't rushing around the apartment, her mind had time to wander to different scenarios. She was going out with Santana, except, it wasn't a date. Right? Two friends that have kissed can totally go out and enjoy an evening together without it being a date. It's not like Santana said it was a date anyways. Then again, why would she?

Brittany blew a breath through her nose, her nerves were coming back full force. She glanced at the clock and didn't know whether she was relieved that only a few minutes passed or more anxious that now she has nothing to do to pass the time.

She started to twiddle her thumbs in her lap while her leg bounced up at down. She checked the time again. Two more minutes had passed.

"Ugh." Brittany huffed and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Pouting isn't going to make the clock move any faster, Britt!" Sam yelled from another room.

* * *

Santana left her apartment early, mostly because she didn't want to be late and also because Quinn and Rachel wouldn't stop badgering her about where she was taking Brittany. Even though they had left her house, they would not stop texting her. Now here she was outside of Brittany's door a whole ten minutes early, regretting her decision. What if Brittany wasn't ready? What if she was annoyed? What if she forgot?

Just as Santana was about to turn around and go back to her car, the door whipped open to reveal Sam standing in what appeared to be work out clothing.

"Hi." The slightly star struck blond forced out, his eyes roving up and down Santana like he couldn't believe she was really at his doorstep. Before Santana can get out a response, he yells back to Brittany to let her know the brunette was here for her.

"She's been waiting for you all day, you know." Sam looked back to the singer with a pleased smile. "But I gotta get going, so I'll catch you later. Just wait in the living room for her."

Brittany was touching up her make up when she heard Sam say that Santana had arrived. Suddenly she felt her stomach flutter. Except this time it wasn't with nerves, it was butterflies. Brittany walks out to the living room and feels her breath catch in her throat when she catches sight of Santana. The brunette was stunning in her tight, deep purple dress. It seemed to accent her skin tone just right.

The dancer remembers the night before. The kiss.

"San, I'm so sorry about last night. I…." Brittany tries to apologize but the singer interrupts her before she can finish.

"I'm not mad at you Britt, so there's no need for apologizing." Santana gave her a warm smile before her eyes took in Brittany's outfit. The blonde had prompted for a pair of black shorts that showed off her long toned legs and a loose fitting, stripped t-shirt with a heart on it, all paired with black suspenders. It took the singer a moment to tear her eyes away from pale legs that seemed to go on forever.

"Are you ready?" She finally asked, oblivious to the amused smirk on Brittany's face when she noticed Santana's blatant staring. Brittany nodded and followed the shorter girl out the door and to her car. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth when Santana opened the car door for her and smiled in thanks before getting in.

Once Santana got inside, she started the car and drove towards the restaurant.

"You look gorgeous, Britt." Santana's hands tightened on the wheel. She was exercising herself restraint because all she wanted to do was run her hands down Brittany's creamy legs.

"Thanks." Brittany blushed and ducked her head down. "But I'm nothing compared to you. I almost feel under dressed; you're beautiful in that dress." Probably even more so out of it, the blonde thought to herself.

Santana grinned in thanks and all that could be hear was the radio that was slightly playing it the background. When the sound finally hits Brittany's ears she announces that she loves this song and reaches for the volume control turning it up so it is playing louder.

Santana watches the blonde from the corner of her eye; the girl just cannot sit still. She is nodding her head to the beat and moving her shoulders slightly. Santana cannot help but smile and let out a giggle. _'She is too cute.'_

Brittany is too into the song to even notice.

* * *

It isn't a far drive till they reach their destination and Santana pulls into a parking spot near the entrance. Shutting the car off, she immediately went to the other side and opened Brittany's door for her.

"You know, I am capable of opening my own door." Brittany giggled when Santana dramatically opened the door to the restaurant and made a sweeping gesture for her to go ahead.

"Yeah, but a pretty girl like you deserves to be indulged every once in a while." The brunette winked back and followed behind Brittany. "Reservations for Lopez." She spoke to the hostess and kept her hand on the small of Brittany's back as a waitress lead them to a private booth in the back. The waitress left them with menus, returning momentarily with their waters before disappearing again.

"Do you have any recommendations for a first timer?" Brittany asked, her eyes connecting with Santana's from over their menus.

Santana was so caught up in Brittany's gaze that she almost didn't hear the question. "Anything on the menu; I know the place might not look like a lot, but I've been coming to BreadStix for years and have never been dissatisfied with my order." Her eyes dropped to the basket of bread sticks. "Also these."

The waitress returned and Santana ordered the ravioli while Brittany chose the spaghetti. Brittany took a drink of her water and rested her chin on her fist. She was trying hard not to stare at Santana, but it was kind of difficult when the brunette was wearing that tight dress. But then again, Santana could be wearing a plastic bag and she'd still think the girl was breathtaking.

"You know, if my dress is going to be too distracting for you, I could always grab a jacket out of my car." Santana teased with a delightful smile.

Brittany's face grew warm and she tried to stutter out a response quickly, until she noticed the glimmer in Santana's eyes. "You're teasing me." Brittany pouted.

"You could say that." Santana shrugged, still smiling. "Although I do have to admit, I'm enjoying the attention. And now I don't have to feel bad for checking you out each time I held a door open for you." She winked.

Before Brittany could think about responding, the waitress returned with their food. After giving their thanks, they both reach for their silverware. Santana was waiting for the blonde to bite into her food and see if she'd enjoy it as much as she did.

Brittany licked her lips when her plate of food was set in front of her, she couldn't wait to dig in. So she didn't. Grabbing up a forkful, she blew on it and as she brought it up to her mouth.

"Mmm. You were right Santana, this food is bomb." Brittany's eyes shut as her taste buds were still processing all the intricate flavors.

Santana suddenly felt too warm and decided to take a bite of her own food to distract herself, nearly burning her tongue in the process. She really shouldn't be turned on by watching the blonde eat spaghetti, yet here she was, clammy palms and all.

"I'm uhm," Santana cleared her throat. "I'm glad you like it, but I don't understand how you have lived in LA for so long and not have had BreadStix."

Brittany chuckles because Santana looks so serious about the matter. "Tina is a really good cook, so when I lived with her and Mike there wasn't much of a reason for eating out."

Santana just nods her head understanding.

"So, how did you get into singing?" Brittany asked, forgetting about her food because she is still curious about Santana.

Santana looked up from her plate with a smile. Very few people ever took the time to ask her genuine questions and she couldn't help but feel elated that she was able to find someone as wonderful as the blonde.

"I've always liked singing. There's just something so uplifting about it." Santana said wistfully. "When my parents kicked me out after they found out I was gay, music was my main comfort and sometimes my only one."

Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and gave Santana all of her focus. It pained her to think that anyone could act so coldly to their own child, especially when that child was someone like Santana. But then her own family came to mind.

"It never ceased to make me feel better. Better about myself and the situation. That's when I started writing my own songs." Santana leaned forward as if she was sharing a secret with the blonde. "That probably helped the most. It wasn't long after, that I got my big break. Singing is the one thing that's always been there for me no matter what. Singing and Quinn, Kurt and even Rachel made it easier.

Brittany was astounded. Just when she thinks she has Santana figured out, the brunette goes and spills her heart, surprising her even more. With a quick scan of the room, Brittany hesitantly lays a hand over Santana's and gives it a warm squeeze before smiling.

"You're so brave San." She murmured while staring intently into the singer's eyes. Quickly remembering they were in a public place, Brittany coughed quietly and brought her hand back, but not before she noticed the small flush on Santana's face, along with the pleased grin.

Santana waved the waitress over, still feeling slightly bashful from Brittany's praise. Once the bill was set down, Santana grabbed it before Brittany could think twice, earning her a pout from the unamused dancer.

"Nope. That's not going work on me, Britt Britt." Santana handed over her credit card while deftly avoiding staring in Brittany's direction upon fear that she'd melt at the sight of a pouting blonde. Even though she hadn't told Brittany, this was for all intents and purposes, a date in her book. She just didn't want the other girl to worry and over think everything. This way, it was more focused on the two of them enjoying an evening together, rather than worrying about what everyone was thinking of them. Not that it mattered to her, but it did to Brittany and that's all she cares about.

"San, you can't keep paying for everything!"

"You're worth it." She shrugged and took a sip of her water before giving her thanks to the waitress when she returned with her credit card. "Ready to go?" She looked towards Brittany.

Muttering under her breath, the blonde nodded and tried to keep thoughts of this actually being a date out of her head while her face reddened at Santana's bold comment.

* * *

As soon as they get outside, they simultaneously decide to walk around and enjoy the nice weather for the time being. But if Santana was being honest, she didn't want to leave Brittany's company just yet. They were busy exchanging stories; Santana learned that Brittany grew up dancing on her own and that she basically taught herself and Santana just can't help but think of how amazing Brittany is. On their walk they manage to stay mostly out of the public eye. No one seems to recognize Santana. The walk leads them to an ice cream shop that caught Santana's eye. Before she knew it, Brittany was being dragged across the street and into paradise.

"What's this?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, we never really got to celebrate the other night and I didn't want us to miss the opportunity again."

Brittany's grin was so wide it was starting to hurt. It took everything in her not to pull the shorter girl into her arms at her thoughtfulness. She bounded up to the counter and was in awe of all the flavors.

"Do we have time to taste all of the flavors, San?"

Santana tried not to laugh at Brittany's exuberance and shook her head while walking up to her.

"Not tonight, B. But that just means we'll have to come back." She tried to be subtle.

Brittany nodded to herself, her grin still firmly in place while she ordered a Vanilla cone. She had decided to start small and work up to the good stuff later on. Next to her, Santana went with a simple chocolate cone. This time Brittany paid for the two of them, which earned her an earful from Santana.

"This was supposed to be my treat to you." The brunette pouted pitifully and licked at her ice cream.

"Awh, you're adorable when you don't get your way." Brittany commented, halfway done with her cone.

"I'm not adorable Britts, I'm a sexy badass." She huffed and frowned when she heard muffled laughter coming from the blonde. "Stop laughing, you know it's true!"

While Brittany was busy laughing, they failed to see that they had caught the attention of a few people who had started making their way over towards the duo when they recognized Santana.

Santana was brought back to reality when she heard people trying to get her attention. She smiled at the small group of fans and went over to them, happily signing autographs and taking pictures. Once the crowd died down, Santana waved to the rest of them and returned to Brittany's side with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries. It was real nice of you to do that. Does having so many fans ever bother you? Like having to sign so many autographs."

Santana sighed thoughtfully and lead the two of them back to where her car was parked. While they walked she was battling internally with herself. She really wanted to take Brittany's hand but she didn't know how the other girl would react. Although, she could always try and play it off.

"Not at all. I love that my music can speak to so many people, in so many different ways. Their support is what drives me to keep doing what I love. I'm always happy to see them."

Brittany bit her lip. There was just something about Santana that made her extremely happy to be able to call the brunette her friend. She could definitely understand why the singer has such a following. She was an extraordinary role model.

"They are wrong about you." Santana just looks at the dancer confused and waiting for her to explain. "I heard that you were a bitch and that made me pretty worried but now that know you, you aren't like what they say." Brittany praised.

Santana smiles, "I can be a bitch, but just not around you." She winks before adding on to the conversation. "What about you? Does it bother you when people always come up to us?" Santana countered, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Not at all. It's fun to see you in your element. You always have this smile on your face when it happens. Like you've just found a magical leprechaun and were granted three wishes."

The fact that Brittany held a straight face throughout that sentence had Santana even more amused. She was relieved that her answer was no, though part of her had a feeling it would be. They were still making their way to the car; time was dwindling down and Santana still hadn't worked up the courage to reach over and take Brittany's hand. Her eyes kept finding their way back to the pale digits while she tried to build herself up.

The silence that overtook them was anything but awkward. It was comforting. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Santana's hand fidgeting. It was almost like the brunette couldn't keep her fingers still. Glancing up at Santana's face, she saw a look of concentration set there. That's when she noticed Santana's eyes dart over to where her hand was swaying.

A giggle threatened to bubble up and escape the blonde's throat when she realized why Santana was so worked up. _She wants to hold your hand_. Deciding to spare the brunette any more discomfort, she reached over and grasped Santana's hand in her own. Palm to palm, they continued walking.

If anyone were to look at Santana in that moment, they'd probably think she'd won the lottery with how ecstatic her smile was. Then again, she could never put a dollar amount on spending with the dancer. They enjoyed the rest of their silence all the way into Santana's car and during the car ride back to Brittany's, their hands were still clasped together except now, and their fingers were intertwined thanks to Santana.

Santana helped Brittany out of her car when they finally arrived at the blonde's apartment. Part of her just wanted the excuse to keep holding Brittany's hand while she walked them up the sidewalk. Brittany turned to the brunette, swaying their hands together and tilted her head.

"Would you like to come in and watch a movie with me and Lord Tubbington? I promise I won't let him eat all of the popcorn."

"I'd love to, but I can't tonight. I have dance practice tomorrow and my partner hates it when I'm late."

Even though Santana declined Brittany's offer, she found herself still wanting to stick around. Leaving the blonde's presence was proving to be a lot harder than she thought it'd be. Brittany could tell that Santana wasn't going to move anytime soon so she leaned in and wrapped the singer in a hug. Santana felt her breath being stolen from her chest for the second time that night. Her arms snaked around Brittany's waist and she rested her chin on the dancer's shoulder. The only thing going through her head at the moment was how delectable Brittany smelled.

Both of the girls were reluctant to move from that spot and the hug was drawn out, not that either of them cared. Finally when Santana's frame of mind returns, she pulls back and whispers out a goodbye then starts to walk back to her car but stops in her tracks when she faintly heard the blonde mutter something she couldn't quite hear.

"Did you say something, Britt?" Santana prompted her to repeat herself as she turned to face the girl.

"Was this a date?" The question Brittany had been dying to ask all night finally came out.

Santana just smiled at Brittany. This girl was so smart on levels unimaginable to the naked eye.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Britt. But I think that dates usually have a kiss at this part." Santana said, nonchalantly baiting the other girl.

Brittany blushed and was left speechless. Did that mean that Santana wants to kiss her? Why else would she have made that comment? Brittany couldn't stop her mind from over analyzing the whole conversation.

Before Santana turned back away she told, "But so you know, I would like to take you out on a real date, with the kiss and all. Goodnight Brittany."

And with that, all Brittany could feel was fire.

* * *

**I AM SORRY! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get my shit together and update this story. I have been busy with life(work and animal crossing. That game is so addicting.) But again I am so sorry.  
**

**So they had a 'date' :3 Things will start progressing for them. They might run into some trouble. Who knows!? **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. I never expected my story to get so many of them. So thank you very much. (: **

**Please leave a review, let us know how we are doing, or what you think should happen. **

**P.s. _The Knife Thrower's Daughter_ anyone?! I can't even with how much I love that story. If you haven't read it...just stop. Fix your life and go read it. **

P.s.s I hope you all have the Happiest 4th Of July! (:


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we go. Hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

It was the next day and both the girls were still feeling giddy from the 'date' that took place last night. While they were both stretching out and warming up in the dance room, they kept sneaking glances at the other and blushed when they'd get caught. Neither of them wanted to bring up last night but they both couldn't stop thinking about.

_Flashback.._

_During the ride back to Santana's apartment, she kept replaying her and Brittany's goodbye in her head. She so badly wanted to kiss the blonde but at the same time she didn't want to push the dancer out of her comfort zone._

_Running a hand through her hair, she pulled into her driveway and got out. Somewhere in her mind, she could tell that Brittany wanted to kiss her just as much, though another side of her reasoned that maybe she's only seeing what she wants to. No matter the case, Santana Lopez was going to make Brittany S. Pierce her girl._

_With that thought firmly placed in her head, she casually strolled into her house and got ready for bed with a smile in place. Her dreams were filled with a gorgeous blue eyed blonde that kissed her back every time._

As Santana came back from her day dream, she took in Brittany's form as the blonde stretched her leg out and onto the bar connected to the wall. She swallowed thickly and tried to keep her leering to a minimum, but who was she kidding? Brittany was the epitome of sex appeal and apparently was very flexible as well. Santana wouldn't mind finding out exactly how much. The brunette quickly pushed the thought out of her head when she realized Brittany was talking to her.

"Sorry, what was that?" She cleared her throat and ignored Brittany's knowing smirk.

"I was just asking if you're about ready to start or if you need more time checking me out?" The blonde gave the other girl a teasing grin and went to get the music ready.

As Brittany was working the stereo, she took that time to reminisce about the previous night.

_Flashback.._

_Brittany had just made her way through her apartment's front door and released a contented sigh. She'd been noticing how much more at ease she's been feeling while in Santana's_ _presence. The girl just oozed confidence that seemed to rub off on the blonde. _

_With her lip trapped between her teeth, she continued to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed as Lord Tubbington came out of hiding and joined her. Letting out another happy sigh, Brittany decided to gush to LT about her wonderful night._

"_It was better than I could have imagined, Lord T. A couple of weeks ago, I could have never pictured myself walking down the street while holding another girl's hand. But Santana just eliminates all the stress, fear and worries. I think with her...anything's possible."_

_Getting a 'meow' in return, Brittany smiled and let her mind wander; thinking up happy scenarios in her head, mostly ones involving her and Santana being together, together. Maybe she could find a way to keep it a secret from her parents. They don't need to know every aspect of her life. She was an adult, entitled to her own decisions. _

_Yet, deep down, she was still terrified of them finding out. But she knows she's willing to take that risk for Santana. That's the least the brunette deserves. _

This time, it was Santana snapping Brittany out of her own daze. The blonde turned around with an apologetic smile.

"I guess this makes us even, huh?"

"I guess so." Santana grinned back.

Hitting the music, Brittany walks lithely over to her dance partner and grips her hand before twirling her around playfully. The pair jump into their dance routine and soon enough, the outside world is but a distant memory for them.

Brittany was pleasantly surprised at how fast Santana was picking up on everything. She'd improved quite noticeably, not that the blonde didn't have faith in her feisty companion.

"You've improved infinitely." Brittany complimented, her hot breath hitting the shell of Santana's ear.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Santana thanked her then let herself refocus on the aggressive dance just in time for her to be dipped by Brittany's taller form. Santana's breath was stolen from her throat. This was a time where Santana wished that time could just freeze so she could take in all of Brittany's breathtaking features.

But time wasn't on her side and she felt the blonde right them back to their normal stance. Brittany had noticed the look on Santana's face. It was awe and adoration mixed in one and it only served to make the normally confident dancer weak in the knees.

"I think we've come really far, I just hope we don't get voted off by not getting the votes from the audience." Brittany confessed.

Santana tried to hold her chuckle in, but it didn't work all that well seeing as Brittany was now giving her a wounded puppy dog look. Quickly wanting to right her mistake, Santana explained herself.

"I don't mean to laugh, Britt. It's just; I have a strong feeling we'll be getting those votes, plus some." Santana stated, quite confident in their dancing. "The fans really dig the fact that I'm dancing with you. I'm pretty sure I saw 'Brittana' trending on Twitter. We've got this"

Hearing Santana exude so much confidence in their abilities and their fans, she looked to the ground with a bashful smile. Maybe Santana was right. They do have this and they were going to tear up the competition. After making a few last minute adjustments to the dance, they started to pack it up.

Santana was chewing her lip and trying not to talk herself out of the question she was dying to ask. Rolling her eyes at how childish she was acting, she decided to bite the bullet and just ask.

"Hey Britt," Brittany looked over to Santana with a curious smile, imploring her to continue. "have you decided whether or not last night was a date?"

The brunette maintained eye contact with the dancer, trying not to appear as hopeful as she was feeling. If the question surprised Brittany, the girl certainly hid it well. The only thing that changed about Brittany's appearance was the light blush taking form on her cheeks.

"Yes." Brittany whispered shyly, but loud enough for Santana to hear. "It was to me."

Santana was internally stoked, to put it simply. She remained cool on the outside but in all reality, she was jumping for joy and dancing all over the place, practically about to burst at the seams. Not wanting to alert Brittany, she kept it simple.

"Awesome." She smiled. "Goodbye then, Britts. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the brunette walked out the doors.

Brittany was taken aback at the reaction she got from Santana. It wasn't like she was expecting the girl to start doing cartwheels but the response she got just didn't sit well with her. Making a quick decision, Brittany gets up from kneeling at her bag and chases after the singer, while shouting for her to stop.

Once she caught up to Santana, she could tell the shorter girl was waiting for her to speak. Except Brittany didn't really plan out what she was going to say, she just knew she couldn't let her go without saying something more. So Brittany says the first thing that pops into her head.

"Have you decided if you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yes." Santana just smiled at the adorable blonde. "Come to my place in an hour?"

Brittany agrees and they say another round of goodbyes and leave to their respective homes. Both the girls showered immediately upon arriving home, having just danced up a storm prior.

* * *

Santana puts on a pair of black short shorts and a tank top. In the back of her mind, she knows she did it mostly to see Brittany's reaction once she gets there. When her phone alerts her that she has a text message, she quickly grabs it up and reads out a message from her favorite blonde, stating that the other girl was on her way.

The brunette rushed into her kitchen and made a variety of snacks to place on the coffee table in front of the couch, along with a couple bottled waters. Not too soon after, Santana hears Brittany at the door and after double checking to make sure her apartment was immaculate, she lets her in.

Upon entering Santana's apartment, Brittany takes notice in how clean and nicely placed everything is. She has to do a double take when she sees her reflection gleaming in the wooden floors. While Brittany is appreciating her place, her eyes travel the length of the dancer, taking in her red sweat pants and cute white tee with a picture of a unicorn on it that only cemented the fact that Brittany was too cute for words.

"Did you do this all yourself, or did you hire an elite team of people to clean?" The blonde couldn't help but tease.

Santana chuckled. "Oh no, this is all me Britts. Only the best for my girl-uh, dance partner I mean." The singer curses her slip up and feels her face heat up while leading Brittany to the living room.

Brittany felt her heart flutter when Santana called her, 'her girl'. She certainly wasn't going to correct the other girl, partly in fear that she'd become even more embarrassed than she already was. The blonde found it endearing and was glad that she got to see this cute almost dorky side to the brunette.

"So, I don't really have too many movies in my collection but we can totally order anything on demand." She smiled then sat on the couch before patting the spot next to her.

Brittany sat down next to Santana, leaving a small amount of space between their thighs. Her heart was already racing at the prospect of being so close to Santana throughout the night. The brunette grabbed a remote and surfed through some movies. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Uhm, something scary?" Brittany found herself saying even though she didn't particularly like that genre, she just wanted an excuse to be able to move even closer to Santana.

Santana was shocked at the blonde's returning answer. She always took Brittany as the romantic comedy type, but she nodded anyways and narrowed down the search.

While Santana was looking for the right movie, Brittany couldn't help but let her eyes wander along Santana's scantily clad body. She found herself slowly licking her lower lip at the caramel thighs on display, not to mention her exposed cleavage. Barely keeping herself together, Brittany wondered what it'd be like to have those thighs wrapped around her neck as she-

"Found one!" Santana grinned in triumph and looked over at Brittany, frowning in confusion when she saw how flushed the other girl was, not to mention she was having difficulty making eye contact with the singer. "You okay, B? Is it too hot in here?"

"N-No. I'm just really excited for the movie." The blonde recovered quickly and gave a half-hearted smile as Santana went ahead and played the movie, choosing to drop it. With another remote, the brunette was able to shut the lights off, effectively clouding the place in darkness with the T.V. Being their only source of light.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the movie and Brittany was realizing just how scary a horror movie could be. She had soon figured out that they were watching The Strangers and it was giving her the hebejebes. Not to mention it was based on a true story.

Santana could tell the normally bubbly blonde was more than a little bit scared. She kept jumping each When you could clearly see that one of the strangers were in the house, Brittany let out a gasp and noticeably moved closer to the brunette.

The singer found Brittany's mannerisms just precious and smoothly lifted her left arm to place it along the back of the couch, prompting Brittany to come even closer. Soon after, loud bangs clapped through the speakers, making the dancer squeak then reach down and squeeze Santana's bare thigh.

Sucking in a deep breath, Santana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning at Brittany's rough touch. Letting her arm drop off the couch to rest on Brittany's shoulder, she pressed her lips close to the frightened girl's ear and whispered into it.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll protect you." A soft but firm kiss was pressed against Brittany's cheek.

The blonde couldn't suppress her wide smile breaking across her face. She loosened her grip on Santana's thigh but still kept her hand there. She wasn't ready to lose the delighted feeling she got from their closeness. She looked over at Santana and before she could over think it, she leaned in and gave the brunette a returning kiss on the cheek.

"My hero."

After their exchange, Brittany's nerves had calmed down effectively and she found herself leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder. It was nearing the end of the movie and Santana could tell that the blonde was getting tired. They did have a long day of dancing after all.

Santana pulled Brittany into her so the other girl was leaning more comfortably on her. She could feel the taller girl relax into her embrace then placed a small kiss on the crown of Brittany's head while her thumb rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Brittany wasn't really all that sleepy, she was just enjoying the way she was pressed up against Santana.

"Hey San? What's your favorite color?"

Santana wasn't expecting the question but went ahead and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Blue." She answered, gazing into Brittany's eyes adoringly. "What's yours?"

"Hmm, probably rainbow." The blonde's eyebrows were furrowed like it took some serious contemplating.

"Britt, that's like cheating. You have to pick one." Santana scoffed her eyes gentle and playful though.

"Nuh uh. Colors don't come with rules, silly." She stuck her tongue out. "I like all colors. Each of them are pretty in their own colorful way."

Santana thought about what Brittany said and realized that that was such a Brittany answer and she loved it.

"You're right, B. When did you get so smart?"

Brittany ducked her head but Santana could see the pleased smile taking over her face before the blonde fired off another question.

"Favorite animal?"

"A wolf." The singer answered without hesitation causing Brittany to be curious upon the answer.

"Why's that?"

"Because a wolf is so badass. It can either be in a pack with other wolves or just simply choose to be by itself but either way, it still makes beautiful music or howls rather." Santana had started strong but finished somewhat self conscious.

Brittany found herself nodding along with the other girl. "That makes total sense. I think it fits you well."

Santana smiled sheepishly and returned Brittany's question.

"Mine's a unicorn, if you couldn't tell." She giggled and gestured to her shirt. "I know it's probably a stupid choice considering everyone thinks they're not real and all, but I've never given up faith."

Santana was yet again astounded by how unbelievably amazing Brittany was as a person. Someone as sweet as her deserves to be told daily of how wonderful she is.

"That's not stupid at all. In fact, it's actually touching that you haven't given up hope like most people do. Some people take the easy way, but you, you take the way that leads you to becoming the absolutely lovely person that you are today. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Brittany's eyes widened. She was expecting Santana to laugh at her but was surprised with how genuine the brunette was being. She scolded herself for thinking the brunette could ever be anything but. That's when she knew that she had the perfect reason to give this thing with Santana a try.

"San, are we friends?"

"I'd like to believe so, yes." Santana smiled warmly.

"Are we best friends?" Brittany kept going.

"Of course Britt." The brunette started to wonder where this was going.

"C-Could we maybe be...more?"

The question was left in the air and Brittany was growing more and more nervous as each second ticked by. Santana was shocked, but elation was overpowering the shock. Realizing she hadn't answered yet, she righted herself.

"Please. That would give me reason to do this..."

Santana leaned into Brittany, her lips stopped just before hitting the blonde's. As soon as she saw Brittany's eyes shut, she closed the distance, swallowing Brittany's gasp. Their lips molded together in a heated kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other while the dancer quickly sucked Santana's full, lower lip into her mouth so her teeth could graze it gently before sinking into the flesh.

Santana let out a low moan, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach quickly, the movie all but forgotten in the background. Santana felt Brittany wrap her hands around her thighs so the blonde could drag the brunette down to rest her back on the couch.

Once Santana was flat against the couch, Brittany straddled her lap while her hands moved roughly up and down the sides of Santana's abdomen, her tank-top bunching up as the other girl went. Their kisses were getting more heavy and drawn out. Santana darted her tongue inside of the blonde's mouth when it opened with a groan after the singer's hands cupped the taller girl's ass.

Both of them were panting into each other's mouths and had to break away for air. Brittany quickly directed her attention to Santana's neck and started placing wet kisses along the length of it as she reached a tan shoulder. Encouraged by the way Santana was massaging her ass and pushing her lower half into her own, Brittany dragged her tongue up the side of Santana's neck, ending just underneath the brunette's ear.

"I've never been so turned on in my life." The dancer panted breathlessly into Santana's ear. "You're so fucking sexy San."

Santana was overcome with how good Brittany felt on top of her. As those words were whispered in her ear, it only made the throbbing between her legs worse. She needed to calm herself down before she flipped Brittany over and fucked her into next week.

But that was easier said than done once she found her hands slipping beneath Brittany's thin tee, her fingers running over each dip and groove of the blonde's toned stomach. She was so preoccupied with feeling Brittany up, that she didn't realize where the taller girl's lips were heading until they were kissing and biting at her collar bone.

Santana's chest had been teasing and tempting the blonde all night and it was finally time that she did something about it. With a smirk, she kissed down Santana's chest until she reached the tops of the brunette's breasts. She curled her tongue and started to lick and suck at the skin before her then nipped teasingly while her abs tightened at the attention they were getting.

Brittany's breath stuttered out when suddenly, Santana's hand was cupping her bare breast. Moaning pitifully, the blonde dropped down, her body laid out on top of Santana's while she pushed her chest into the shorter girl's hand.

Santana was going wild with each new noise Brittany let out. If the blonde was going to tease her, she was going to tease right back. With reflexes she didn't know she had, Santana turned the pair over so she was now topping her favorite dancer.

"Fuck that's hot." Brittany whimpered and stared up at Santana with wide eyes. Her normal clear, bright blue eyes were now a dark, stormy midnight.

"You don't know how many times I've thought about being in this position with you, BrittBritt." Santana husked out, her voice low with arousal as the blonde squirmed beneath her.

"About as many times as I've dreamed about it happening?" Brittany's hands fell to Santana's bare thighs, stroking up and down while the brunette's hand was still perched beneath her shirt. Their eyes were locked, almost like they were daring the other to make the first move.

Then suddenly, there was a collision of teeth and tongue as each of the girls tried to dominate the passionate kiss. They didn't know who started it and frankly, they didn't care. Brittany moaned when Santana bit her lip roughly, before sliding her mouth down the dancer's throat.

With a mischievous smirk, Santana's eyes flitted up to Brittany's face, taking in her closed eyes before she attached her lips to Brittany's sensitive neck. She sucked the pale skin into her mouth before finally biting down hard.

"Ah, fuck!" Brittany whimpered, her body arching off the couch and into Santana's touch while her hands intertwined into dark brown locks, holding tightly.

Santana chuckled then licked at the bruise she made. She pulled back to admire her artwork only to have Brittany pull her face back up in a hard kiss, not that she was complaining.

Their kisses seemed to go from a hurried hunger, to sweet and soft. She didn't know when that happened but the singer was content just having Brittany in her arms. She was in no hurry. Gently taking Brittany's top lip between hers, she suckled it softly before pulling back with a pop.

Brittany giggled at the noise and kissed Santana's nose, then smiled up at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

"Hi."

"Hi." Santana's nose crinkled in a happy grin as she whispered back.

Brittany's hands came up to caress Santana's cheeks as if she couldn't go without touching the brunette for more than a minute. Looking up into Santana's eyes, she could see the brown color coming back into them, rather than the almost black shade that overtook them while they were making out.

It was only when Santana saw the frown coming across Brittany's face, that she spoke again.

"Why the frown? Was I really that bad?" She tried to joke as she ran her thumb over the blonde's slightly down turned lip.

"No," Brittany laughed. "You were really, really good." She bit her lip. "But, it's getting kind of late.." She doesn't want to finish the sentence, because she doesn't want to leave.

The blonde sighed but made no move to leave. Her eyes were stuck staring up into Santana's, almost as if she could see right through the girl's soul. It made the brunette nervous, but in a good way.

"Stay." Santana found herself saying. She didn't want to part just yet with her...girlfriend? She'd have to get the answer to that soon. She could see the blonde contemplating her offer seriously and almost thought she'd say yes.

"I'd love to more than anything, San. But if we were to spend the night together, in the same bed, the last thing we'd be doing is sleeping. Plus we have our competition tomorrow and we wouldn't be able to compete." She said matter of factly.

"Well why not?" The singer furrowed her eye brows and didn't know whether or not to be worried or not when Brittany started smirking.

"Because I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk." Brittany stated as a fact, her voice low and seductive but filled with promise.

Santana bit her lip as a tremor struck throughout her body. All of a sudden the heat was back and Santana help but imagine each and every way the blonde could make good on that promise.

Brittany was suffering the same problem. It was all she could do, not to just drag Santana to her bedroom and lock themselves in there for the better part of the night. But she knew she wasn't just quite ready for that step just yet. With a surge of will power, Brittany sat up, Santana still in her lap and sighed.

"But for now you'll just have to settle for a good night kiss." Brittany says and slowly leaned in before taking Santana's soft lower lip between hers in a sweet kiss. The brunette drew it out as long as she could before the dancer was pulling away. Santana chased after her lips and brought them together for one more kiss.

"Okay." Santana maneuvered off of the girl then stuck her hand out to help Brittany up and led her to the door.

"I had a lot of fun, San. Thank you." Brittany smiled her eyes flickering between to each of Santana's before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

And just like that, the blonde was gone leaving Santana to stand in her doorway, waving after her retreating figure. Once the dancer was out of view, Santana went back into her apartment and cleaned up their mess. During that process, she replayed their night back in her head as a fond smile grew on her face.

* * *

It was only when she was finally in bed that she realized she wasn't even tired. Her body was still thrumming with energy from when Brittany was there. Huffing, she kept tossing and turning while trying to find a comfy enough position to pass out in. About a half an hour later, she was still awake and staring angrily at the ceiling above her.

Something was nagging at her conscious but she couldn't figure out what. She turned her head then noticed she had a new message. Rolling her eyes, she assumed it would be Kurt texting about his recent purchase, a light up bow tie for Blaine. But once she checked her phone, her smile came back full force.

_Goodnight Sanny. Sweet dreams. -Brittany_

_Night BrittBritt Sleep tight. -Santana_

After setting her phone back down, the brunette could feel her eye lids getting heavier by the second until she was taken by a blissful sleep.

* * *

During the ride back to her apartment, Brittany's knee couldn't stop bouncing up and down. She could barely contain her excitement from the wonderful night she just had. Her cab driver on the other hand, wasn't sharing the same feeling but Brittany wasn't going to let his foul mood bring her down.

Once she was finally back home, she got ready for bed after feeding Lord Tubbington his midnight snack. After she took a minute to catch her breath, she realized how much she already missed the brunette. Which was silly considering they had just spent the whole day together basically, but there was still a sinking feeling inside of her every time she and Santana had to part ways.

On a whim, Brittany shot Santana a text hoping it would make her feel a little bit better. After reading the response, the blonde was ready to get some sleep for their big day tomorrow. With a yawn and a stretch, the dancer dove under her covers and into bed. She counted the seconds before hearing the familiar patter of paws on the hard wood floor right before her cat jumped up on her bed.

"Goodnight LT." And with that, Brittany surrendered herself into sleep.

* * *

Today was the big day and everybody was rushing around. Brittany and Santana barely got to greet each other when they met up at the studio, all smiles and stolen glances. If anyone noticed, they didn't bother to say anything.

Brittany looked up and caught Santana staring at her again which only served to make Brittany grin even wider. They were acting so coy with each other, as if they didn't round second base last night. Just as Brittany was walking over to the brunette to tease her, someone came and rushed them to their respective make-up artists to get them ready.

Santana looked back over her shoulder to find Brittany's eyes gazing back. A warm feeling grew inside of her until she bashfully looked away. The next hour and a half went by with the singer in a daze. She barely registered the people around her invading her personal space.

Once the pair were both dressed and had their make-up finished, they met back up to practice their dance one last time before they go on.

Santana always knew Brittany was gorgeous, but seeing the blonde done in a black with blue trim dress just solidifies the fact. She herself is wearing an almost matching one, black with purple trim. They cross the area and meet each other in the middle, smiles still present on their faces.

"Hi."

"Hey." Santana's nose is crinkled in a smile, the kind of smile that Brittany loves seeing, even more so knowing that she's the one who put it there.

They both take a minute to appreciate what the other is wearing until Brittany breaks the short silence.

"So, we've pretty much got the dance down pat but I'd like to practice the off the ground spin."

"Sounds good, Britt."

After the blonde got the music going, her feet picked up the stomping rhythm as they stepped around each other, their eyes locked in a seductive gaze. Brittany stepped up to the brunette and wrapped her arm securely around the other girl's waist before giving it a tug. Santana jumped up with the help of Brittany's arm and looped her leg around the dancer's waist, making her airborne as they twirled to the beat of the music.

Once they were satisfied with the results they made their way out to the green room to wait for their cue. On the screen, the judges are getting ready for eliminations.

"Alright, now this team got a not so surprisingly high number of votes and will be dancing for us first. The duo with the most votes...Brittany and Santana!" Holly exclaimed loudly as the crowd waited with baited breath for the two female dancers to show themselves.

The two strutted onto stage with high confidence and took their stances. The lights low then suddenly the music kicks on with Blaine belting out the lyrics to Bad Romance and their dancing starts. The air between them is thick with sensuality. They move around each other in a teasing manner, placing quick touches until Brittany grabs Santana's hand and pulls her into her, hard.

The crowd is silent with anticipation of their next moves. Brittany walks them back before dipping Santana down only to bring her back up. The blonde stands still as Santana turns her body and seductively grinds ever so lightly into her, her hand coming up to stroke down the dancer's pale next then they're dancing circles around each other. Their moves are aggressive but well choreographed.

Santana circles around Brittany, reaching in front of the blonde to drag her hand across Brittany's covered stomach before swinging back around to do a series of steps in the taller girl's arms. They move back and forth, pulling each other with them. When the song hits its crescendo, Brittany's arm is around Santana's waist and suddenly, the brunette is being twirled around in the air as the crowd stares, mesmerized.

Soon enough, their dance is finished and their both panting while they hold their position. All at once, the crowd erupts in applause and whistles. Santana looks over to Brittany; no words are needed to convey how proud they are of one another. You can see it in their eyes and charming smiles.

Their moment was effectively broke by the joining applause of the judges. They were all smiles, besides Sue. But then again, she didn't seem like the type that ever smiled...unless she was causing pain.

"You two are just a sight for sore eyes. I don't believe I've seen anything more graceful, than when you two are dancing together. It's truly beautiful. Eight." April complimented the two girls on stage then turned to Will.

"Like my colleague here said, you guys are just magnificent. It was an awe inspiring act and I can't wait to see what you two come up with next. Eight."

Sue lowered her reading glasses and stared at both of them until they started to feel uncomfortable. Brittany shot Santana a confident smile and a nod. The brunette reached over to squeeze the blonde's hand in comfort before giving their attention back to Sue.

"Well, you weren't terrible and I'm impressed that both of you were able to dance that without any dress malfunctions whatsoever. I'll award you with a seven for not putting me to sleep."

All of a sudden the cheers were back while Brittany and Santana were wrapped around each other in a joyous hug. They bounced up and down until Holly ushered them to the back so they could answer some questions before the next couple went up.

* * *

It turned out to be Brody and Marley. They took the stage and danced with a practiced rhythm earning a few head nods from the judges and a few cat calls from the crowd. It was no secret that Brody was experienced and a favorite among some of the older women.

In the end, the duo ended up getting a tie with the two girls. Santana sighed but didn't complain. It seemed that they'd have to keep watch on this couple and make sure they don't get upstaged. Though, she knew she had nothing to worry about with Brittany as her partner.

A few unfamiliar faces joined the stage. Brittany and Santana sat back to watch the competition continue on.

"If he keeps stepping on her toes like that, he's going to be out a dance partner." Santana shook her head.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, San." The blonde teased back, succeeding in gaining a blush from the singer.

"Yeah well...I had a great teacher."

Now it was Brittany's turn to blush before grinning fondly over at Santana.

It was down to the last two dancers. Bryan Ryan and his partner: Isabella, along with Jake and Kitty. Santana already had a suspicion on who was going home but she wasn't about to jinx it. To be honest, neither of them were that good, but then again, she probably wasn't either at the beginning.

Once both of them were standing on the stage in front of the judges, you could clearly tell that they were anxious. Neither of the judges were giving anything away.

"Jake and Kitty are too hot and cold with each other it's going to end up costing them the competition." Brittany murmured as she watched the screen.

"You think so?"

"Mhm. The judges want to see the dancers adjusting well to new environments. Not arguing under their breath over who's leading who."

And Brittany was right. Kitty and Jake were eliminated from the competition for that exact reason and for getting low vote numbers. It amazed her that the blonde was so intuitive. Soon after, it was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. Brittany and Santana were ushered off to their respective dressing rooms to get out of the stifling dresses and clean some of their make-up off. Before they parted ways, they agreed to meet back up in the dance room where they practice.

Santana walked into the room and closed the door behind her quietly just as Brittany looked up from her phone. The brunette crossed the room until she was standing in front of the dancer and pecked her lips sweetly.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while, now."

Brittany blushed at the surprise kiss and even though she wasn't mad that the other girl kissed, she was happy that the door was closed after chancing a quick glance at it. When Santana catches the blonde's eyes darting to the door, she makes a decision.

"We can keep this a secret if that's what you want, BrittBritt." She brushes the back of her hand against Brittany's cheek, softly. "I'm okay with that."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded, glad that Santana was still being so understanding after all this time. "I'd like that a lot, thank you."

Once they gathered their things, they walked each other out and towards the parking lot to find their cars together. Brittany heard her phone go off and quickly read off the message while they continued walking. After she finished, she looked up at Santana with a smirk.

"So, I just got invited to Rachel Berry's birthday party tomorrow."

* * *

_AN: Rachel Berry's birthday party is going to be fun. (:_

_Kinda quick update? I thought it would take me longer to be honest, because Saturday was my 21st birthday(Yeah I know, I am old as dirt.) so I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to move..well I was right, but I chose to go over the chapter instead of doing nothing._

_Ok! So we are basically at 500 followers and I cannot even. Thank you all so much! This is crazy and I am stoked that you guys are enjoying the story. Drop a review and lets us know how we are doing. :3_

Cory's death is tragic and unbelievable. Stay strong. And most importantly, **Rest In Peace Cory.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Please enjoy._

* * *

Santana sat in Kurt's office for an impromptu meeting. She vaguely knew it was pertaining to Dancing with the Stars but you couldn't really blame her mind for wandering to more interesting things. Things like how beautiful Brittany looked in the moonlight the other night.

Kurt's ears twitched when he heard a breathy sigh come from the brunette in front of him. Taking in the singer's face, you could tell she hadn't heard a word he was saying.

"Really Santana? Day dreaming?" He scowled, not impressed. "You're acting like some love stuck high school student."

Effectively snapping out of her daze, she looked up somewhat sheepishly at the angry gay.

"Don't get your panties twisted, lady face. I was just thinking about how we're going to pull this off."

"Well Santana, if you'd been listening instead of fantasizing about Brittany, you'd know that's exactly what I've been talking about." Kurt rubbed his forehead. He could feel a stress migraine coming on and just hoped it wouldn't cause premature wrinkles. "By the way, what is it with you two? What's going on?"

Santana had the decency to blush but pushed her hair back to gather her cool so she didn't go all Lima Heights on Kurt. She knew he meant well and was trying to help her, but there are lines that not even he can get away with crossing.

"Nothing. And even if there were something, which there's not, it's none of your business. God, your worse than an old lady with gossip." Santana fixed him with an annoyed glare.

"I'm not blind, Satan. I just need to know because I'm your manager and I need to be able to keep things tame and out of the public eye. I'm trying to look out for you here."

Santana held back the growl that threatened to escape then sighed in defeat. "Fine. We're, you know, talking...maybe dating? All I know for sure is that we're more than friends." Santana almost regretted telling him that much when the knowing smile stretched across his face. "Like you stated, I don't want to go public. I'm not ready for that type of..announcement yet."

In reality though, Santana was ultimately adding that part for Brittany. She just doesn't want to scare the girl off. Not when she's already in so deeply. Which is why she's so willing to keep it a secret even though she herself is all about being out and proud.

After a short silence, the brunette was starting to feel guilty for telling Kurt before even talking to Brittany about it first, so she decided to steer the conversation in another direction. "Okay, so I'm performing along with dancing on the next episode. It shouldn't be _that _hard. I'm Santana Lopez. I've dealt with much worse." She murmured nonchalantly, but really she was looking forward to it. She hadn't performed, singing wise, in a long time, too long if you ask her.

"God, and I thought working with Rachel was hard." He sighed. "While you're singing, there's going to be a performance by two of the professional dancers dancing. I need your okay to set it all up."

"Alrighty then. Work your sparkly magic, lady lips." She winked.

"I'm going to need the song you want to perform with, as soon as possible so I can tell the studio, and you will probably need to go and do sound check at the dance studio." He continued.

Santana nodded and pursed her lips. She already had a particular song in mind, an old favorite. She felt something akin to nerves once she realized that she'd be singing in front of her blonde. Now she'd have to pull out all the stops, for sure.

"Also, while I have you here, what are your thoughts on going on tour this year? It would be very favorable especially from all the publicity you're getting from Dancing with the Stars."

Santana just rolled her eyes at him. She had more important things on her mind that may or may not have a full head of blonde hair. She knows her fans would love it if she went on tour again, but she isn't so sure that she wants to be traveling so much. It is just something she needs to think about.

"What did you get Streisand's little stalker for her birthday?" She changed the subject.

Then of course, she was subjected to hearing Kurt go on about all the new outfits he had bought for her. How they were all specially tailored to fit the midget's short frame. Just as she started to tune him out again, he asked her what she'd gotten Rachel. All she did was smirk and let him know it's a surprise, which leads Kurt to look at her with a face full of terror and dread, like he already knew what to expect from the brunette.

* * *

"Alright let's take a break, everyone." Brittany yelled out and paused the music before grabbing her water bottle and taking a long gulp. She wiped the sweat off her brow and sat against the mirrors while she watched her students mingle amongst each other.

Brittany's chest swelled with pride as she watched them. She loved seeing the smiles on their faces while they were in here. Other people might get worn out by dancing all day, but it only served to make the blonde more energetic. It made her happy to be able to teach others something she loved so much.

Speaking of others making her happy, Brittany caught little Ellie sitting beside her. The young girl had been questioning her each day on the whereabouts of Santana. It was kind of cute actually.

"Where is she? Did she say when she was coming back?" The little blonde asked again with a hopeful smile.

"I'm not exactly sure, Elle." Brittany grinned apologetically and patted the young girl on the head. "Not yet. But the next time I see her, I'll tell her that you demanded she come back."

Brittany found herself wondering the same exact thing. She just really wanted to see the other girl again. Although, her mood was increased tenfold since she'll get to see her tonight at Rachel's party.

She's just happy that Sam is coming with her to the party. Rachel had invited him by request from Mercedes. She had also invited Blaine because she knew Kurt would have a fit if she didn't which lead to Tina and Mike being invited as well. So at least she'll know more than a few people there, which she's thankful for.

She has no idea what to expect with this party but she gets to see Santana, so it can't be too bad. That might be the only reason she's actually going because she's starting to have some serious withdrawals from her singer, she thought with a pout.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the small blonde next to her, poking her shoulder. She looked over and smiled apologetically before glancing at the clock and doing a double take. How long had she been day dreaming.

Brittany stood up and stretched before calling out to her students. "Alright, breaks over!" The dancer walked to the front of the class and cued one of the students to hit the music. Then just like that, her thoughts went blank while the music filled her body and flowed through her veins.

* * *

Once the class was over and she said her last goodbye, Brittany pulled out her phone, deciding to text Santana.

_I miss you -Brittany Pierce_

Brittany bit her lip. Was she being too honest? Santana probably doesn't miss her, they just saw each other. But it was the truth. Brittany really did miss Santana.

_We're going to see each other tonight Britt. -Santana Lopez_

Before the blonde could text back, she received another text right after the first one.

_I miss you too. And I cannot wait for tonight, even though it _is _a Rachel Berry party. -Santana Lopez_

Brittany giggled at the brunette's seemingly dislike of the birthday girl and felt her heart warm as she re- read the first part of the text before responding.

_Even though we're going to see each other tonight? [; Me neither. And Rachel's not that bad. -Brittany Pierce_

_Smart ass. She is once you get to know her. What are you wearing? -Santana Lopez_

_You love my ass. Why Miss Lopez, I do believe you're trying to sext me. -Brittany Pierce_

_I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life. ;p Oh my god, Britt! I meant, what are you wearing to the party! -Santana Lopez_

Brittany blushed then bit her lip, she'd be sure to wear something that showed off her ass tonight. She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as she finally got home. She really loved teasing the brunette since she was so easily worked up.

_So that's what you were doing the other night then? Appreciating me? [; That's for me to know and for you to find out. But I just got home, so I'm gonna go get ready now. I'll see you later. -Brittany Pierce_

Santana stared at her phone screen, her jaw dropping only slightly at how bold the dancer was being. She re-read the message with a small smirk. If that's how the blonde wanted to play, game on. The brunette stood up and sauntered over to her closet to pick out the sexiest outfit she could find. It was her turn to make Brittany's jaw drop.

After she succeeded, she went into her bathroom to turn on her shower. Tonight was going to be very interesting, that's for sure. Maybe she'd be able to sneak off with Brittany and _appreciate _her some more. Santana bit her lip with a lecherous grin just thinking about it. She shook those thoughts from her head so she wouldn't have to end up taking a cold shower.

Brittany was almost ready; she had just slipped into her favorite pair of denim shorts with some short cut cowgirl boots and now all she has to do is put on her shirt which has an old faded American flag on it and slips off the shoulder. She turns to her bed to pick up said shirt and finds Lord Tubbington laying on it and sleeping soundly.

"Sorry Tubbs, but this isn't your size." She said as she picked the cat up and placed him on a different spot of the bed. He didn't even wake up.

Brittany takes the shirt and puts it on, looking in the mirror with success. It isn't anything fancy, but with this she can still dance, it is a party after all. After checking herself out in the mirror once more, she went out to the living room to find Sam waiting for her.

"It's about damn ti-Holy shit, Britt." Sam's eyes bulged out of his head once he saw the blonde's outfit. "Oh that's right, Santana is going to be there tonight." He teased, while his eyes still moved up and down the blonde's form.

Brittany tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Don't tease me Sam. That's bullying and I don' t want LT picking up on your bad habits." She stated while not looking up as she walked towards the door. "Come on before we're late, and stop staring, you have a girlfriend, remember?" She teased.

Sam had the decency to blush and locked the door after Brittany. "Ew, Britt. You're like my sister. And she's not my girlfriend...yet."

* * *

Once they arrived at the address and entered Rachel's place, they were stunned. Brittany knew that Rachel knew a lot of people, but this was an understatement. Her house held a classy and sophisticated air, but she could still sense the craziness just brewing and getting ready to be released.

Sam and Brittany walked through the room, searching for the birthday girl. There was a makeshift stage at one end with people singing (shouting) and what appeared to be a lot of weird Broadway people mingling at each corner. Brittany glanced down at her outfit, second guessing her decision. Maybe she should have dressed up a little more.

A few minutes into the party and they found the small brunette passing out pink wine coolers to people.

"If you've ever wanted to taste a color, you'll drink this." She hiccupped and shoved off the wine cooler into some random person's hand before turning and looking for the next victim. "Brittany and Trouty Mouth! I mean Sam. Sorry." Rachel apologized then shoved a wine cooler in each of their hands. "Hanging around with Santana so much, her bad habits kinda rub off on you." She explained.

Brittany was giggling into her now opened wine cooler, while she took a swig. Sam awkwardly waved it off while subtly scanning the crowd, for Mercedes no doubt.

"Happy Birthday Rachel." Brittany greeted with a sincere smile. "We're sorry we didn't bring a gift, we didn't quite know what to get you and it was kind of short notice." The blonde pouted.

Rachel grabbed a shot off of a wandering try and threw it back. "Don't worry about it." She gestured behind her to the table of overflowing gifts. "I'll probably end up returning half of them for something better." She shrugged then pointed over to the living room. "Your people should be over there. I have to go find more pink, I mean drinks." And with that, the short girl wandered off into the crowd, stumbling into people all the while.

Brittany and Sam looked at each other quizzically but decided Rachel would be fine, so they took off to where their friends were. They find a buzzed Quinn sitting next to Puck, who was nursing a beer. Across from them was a sober Finn and Kurt, who was making puppy eyes at Blaine. The ladder was too tipsy to notice but Brittany caught him sending a smile Kurt's way which made the other boy blush lightly and smile back.

Mike and Tina were sitting on a love seat together, wine coolers in hand. Last but not least was Mercedes who had just sat down on the empty couch. Immediately she noticed Sam zone in on the girl. She could tell he was just itching to make his way over and gave him a light push in that direction, causing the blond to glare in return.

Brittany rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the couch to sit next to the dark skinned girl, while she occupied the space next to him. Just like that, Sam and Mercedes were lost in their own world, everybody else but a distant memory. Brittany wished she hadn't finished her drink so fast so she'd at least have something to busy herself with since her favorite person wasn't there yet.

After everybody greeted one another, Puck got up and left with the excuse of getting more drinks. As soon as he was back, he thrust drinks into Brittany's and Sam's hands. He pulled a bottle of Grey Goose from his pants saying to raided Rachel Berry's liquor cabinet. After making sure everyone was good, he sat back down.

"Cheers to getting Rachel wasted as fuck and getting this shit show started!" Puck yells then everybody drinks with Brittany fist pumping in the background.

They had their own little area for drinking games. They played Gachoball, Chandeliers, Flip cup, and some card games that Brittany couldn't remember the name of. It wasn't before long that they were drunk and storming the stage. However, before Brittany could join them she was cut off by Quinn and the taller blonde gave her a drunken smile in return.

"Hey. Quinn right?"

The demure blonde nodded her head. "That would be me. I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking for someone. It wouldn't happen to be a brunette singer with a bad attitude, would it?" Quinn's eyes pierced through Brittany's and the dancer didn't like it. It was almost like the other girl was trying to see into her soul.

"Uh, yeah kinda. I was just hoping to hear her sing, you know?" Brittany gestured to the stage.

"I don't blame you, she's a wonderful singer, but she always comes late to parties." Quinn shrugged. "Although, I'm surprised she's taken quite a liking to you. She usually doesn't let people close to her, not to mention so quickly."

Brittany just nodded her head politely but on the inside she was blushing with happiness. Whatever Brittany felt for the singer, she had no doubt that Santana felt it right back.

"I'm somewhat close to her and I'm still trying to get on her good side." She rolled her eyes. "Our friendship is more like a friendly rivalry. We get into fights more often than not, mostly because each of us always tries to one up the other. She's a loyal friend though and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

The blonde found herself listening closely to Quinn's words. It was interesting hearing someone so close to Santana divulging information that Brittany previously had no recollection of. Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts when Blaine came out of nowhere and dragged her up to the stage. The dancer took a second to look back at Quinn and give her a small smile and a wave.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Santana walks in with her gift in hand. She makes her way to the gift table and manages to squeeze it in so it doesn't fall off. She scoffs at the amount of presents Rachel's collected so far.

Santana looks around and can't find the midget anywhere in sight. With a reluctant sigh, she pushes her way through the crowd of Rachel's friends. _I bet half these people just walked in off the street_, Santana grumbled to herself and heard people muttering amongst themselves.

"Santana Lopez is here!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and heard music blasting through the speakers and assumed that's where Berry was. She walked into what used to be the dining room, but instead was turned into a small karaoke stage, and did a double take. She couldn't believe her eyes; surely she was dreaming.

There on stage, was Brittany and the gel addict, otherwise known as Blaine, singing the classic song 'Shout'. They pair have drawn a decent sized crowd that was going wild. The brunette was in awe, she'd never seen anything so perfect.

_Come on now, _(shout) _Don't forget to say you will. Don't forget to say, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _(Say you will)

Brittany's face was lit up with jubilation as she belted out the lyrics, her body couldn't help but dance around the small stage. Santana was enamored at the sight. She always knew Brittany was beautiful, but it was like she was seeing her in a whole new light. And that outfit, was Brittany. As the blonde did a spin, Santana could see the shorts pulled tightly, but perfectly over the dancer's firm ass.

_You know you make me wanna shout! _(shout!) _Kick my heels up and _(shout!) _Throw my hands up and _(shout) _Throw my head back and _(shout!)

Her mouth watered as her gaze traveled upwards, admiring every inch of Brittany. She licked her lips. Oh what Santana would give to do a body shot off that body. She settled for grabbing a clear shot from the offered tray in front of her. She threw it back and reveled in the burn it left.

They were killing the song and all Santana could do was watch as many people sang along to the lyrics with them. As soon as the song ends, the crowd erupts into applause and cheers, as well as Santana while she made her way to the stairs on the side of the stage so she could wait for Brittany to come down. She watched the blonde's face light up as her and Blaine bowed in thanks.

Once Brittany is within hearing distance, Santana tells her, "So not only can you dance but you can sing as well?"

Brittany looked up with bright eyes, searching for the familiar voice that drifted up to her ears. Right away, her eyes locked with Santana's and it was all she could do not to just launch herself into the other girl's arms. The only thing stopping her was the crowd of people she'd never met before, and the fact that she was more than a little tipsy and would probably miss the brunette and face plant on the floor.

Coming back to the present, the blonde looked down shyly and tucked her hands into the pockets of her blazer. "They forced me into it, really since I was the only one who hadn't sang yet." She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Santana had what felt like a permanent smile on her face while she listened to the blonde. Brittany was positively the cutest person she'd ever had the fortune of meeting. When Brittany finally made her way down, Santana stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the dancer's lithe neck, pulling her into a tight hug, her heat beat racing once Brittany's arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Hey. It's about time you got here." The blonde murmured into Santana's ear quietly.

"Hi. I like to make an entrance." Santana teased. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

When they pulled back, Brittany dragged Santana over to the rest of the group by her hand. Santana wasn't paying attention to where they were going; she was too focused on the fact that Brittany was holding her hand. Again.

Brittany looked back at Santana when they finally got there and smiled softly when she saw the look of pure adoration on the brunette's face. With a squeeze, Brittany released her hand and gestured over to everyone.

As soon as the other's noticed the new addition, they were on their feet and shoving shots into both the girl's hands.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots!" Puck chanted and lined up shot after shot.

Brittany grimaced after her third shot of God knows what and glanced over at Santana, who was downing her fifth one. Santana looked up and caught Brittany staring at her then gave her a secretive wink while licking her top lip seductively. Santana was too damn sexy. It wasn't fair that she got to look so good in that tight, mint green dress when Brittany couldn't touch.

Out of nowhere, a wild Rachel Berry had appeared with a full try of shots, wanting to take a few with her friends.

"Okay peasants, your turn to take shots with me!" She yelled out as the glasses were handed out. What Brittany wasn't expecting was for Santana to suddenly get up and start yelling at Rachel in another language. If she was being honest, it was pretty hot.

"Escucha, Soy de Lima Heights Adjences y yo tengo Orgurro. Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjences? Cosas malas!" Santana's breasts were aching with rage, rage she was suddenly unleashing on Rachel.

Rachel cowered and hid in Finn's arms for protection. "Not the nose, please!"

Quinn, Puck and Brittany grab onto Santana, who started to flail her arms and kick her legs, hoping to have the satisfaction of hurting Rachel. On the other hand, Kurt was no where to be found having booked it the hell out of the way cause who in their right mind would cross Santana Lopez, even more so when she's drunk and angry.

Brittany's arms were around Santana's waist while she was whispering soothing words into the brunette's ear, attempting to calm her down.

"San calm down. Please, stop the violence." Brittany's thumbs rubbed against the material of Santana's dress, softly. "You don't want to waste your time trying to beat up Rachel when you could be enjoying your night with the rest of your friends."

Surprisingly, Santana felt the anger in her body start to dissipate as she leaned into the blonde's comforting embrace. When she finally came down from her angry place, she squeezed Brittany's arms in thanks then they moved back to the couch together, sitting right next to one another. Even though the threat seemed to be gone, Brittany still tried to keep Santana's attention on her so it wouldn't backfire.

The pair was so caught up in an intense stare; that they didn't seem to realize Quinn was staring in their direction with a calculating face.

Santana looked up at the blonde from beneath her lashes and subtly moved closer under the guise of crossing her legs. That action drew Brittany's eyes to the long tan legs that belonged to the brunette. She wondered if they felt as smooth as they looked. Hopefully she'd be able to find that out later.

"Stop looking at me like that." Santana said, suddenly.

"Like what?" Brittany wondered.

"Like you want to devour me whole."

Brittany blushed and leaned closer to bump their shoulders together. "You should really keep your mind out of the gutter San." She teased.

"It's hard to not think sexy thoughts when I'm with you." Santana whinned.

"I want to kiss you so bad. It's been too long." The blonde murmured and grinned in triumph when she felt Santana lean into her.

"You're not making this easy." Santana sighed. This was going to be a long, drawn out night.

A couple hours later everyone was laughing their asses off while Puck stood up, trying to imitate an even drunker Rachel Berry.

"Noah, that's not even close to any of my mannerisms." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to open my presents. So I expect all eyes on me." With that said the short brunette wobbled to her feet and headed toward the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? It's time for the birthday girl to open her gifts!" She squealed into the microphone, causing half the crowd to wince in pain.

Brittany tried to focus on anything and everything to keep her mind off her bladder which was about to burst. She was squirming in her seat trying to cross and uncross her legs subtly.

Santana felt the couch move every other second and frowned as she looked over next to her, finding the cause.

"Britt, what's up?" The singer asked, concerned.

"I've had to go to the bathroom for like an hour, but the line's a mile long." She pouted back.

"Come with me, I know where a secret bathroom is." Santana wiggled her eyebrows then pulled Brittany off of the couch with her, linking their pinkies together. They walked upstairs to Rachel's master bathroom and Santana gestured her arms out. "I know all the best secrets around he-"

Suddenly, the brunette was cut off as Brittany's lips pressed against hers while the blonde pushed them backwards into the bathroom. Brittany slammed the door shut by pushing Santana up against it. Before the kiss could get out of hand, the dancer pulled back.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself any longer." She breathed out heavily.

Santana's only answer was to wrap her hand around Brittany's neck and pull her back in for more. Brittany smirked into the kiss as her hands fell to Santana's hips so she could pull them into her own. With a moan, the blonde's mouth opened just as Santana's tongue darted inside, massaging against Brittany's.

Santana gasped once she felt the dancer's hands travel south, caressing the inside of her thighs as they shook from stimulation. If Santana's mouth wasn't so busy, she would have begged the blonde to move her hand just a little higher.

Not able to take the teasing anymore, Santana grabbed onto Brittany's shoulder and turned them, so the blonde was pushed up against the door instead. Their lips molded together, Santana couldn't get enough of the dancer's delectable taste. Brittany groaned into the kiss, tilting her head to deepen it.

Brittany threw her head back panting so she could catch her breath. Santana just continued on sucking and biting down the singer's throat, tasting each inch of available skin.

"Fuck Britt, I'm so wet." Santana whimpered, her hips rolling forward into Brittany's, searching for friction she so desperately needed.

Brittany's body flushed as she remained pushed up against Santana. The brunette's words were only serving to make her body get unbearably hot, yearning for release. Santana's kept kissing the blonde's throat and kissed along the other girl's jaw line, ending at her ear before breathing hotly against it.

"You're so gorgeous, baby."

If Brittany wasn't so focused on the throbbing between her legs, she'd be smiling like a dork at the fact that Santana just called her, 'baby'.

Right as the blonde was about to bring Santana in for another heated make out, a loud bang sounded on the bathroom door, reverberating throughout the large bathroom.

Brittany looked up at Santana with a panicked face and slowly set her down, the brunette sliding against the blonde's body before fixing her dress.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Santana sighed in relief when she realized it was only Rachel. This would be almost too easy. "Rachel, there is no time for that! Barbra Streisand is downstairs waiting for you!" She says through the door.

They heard a high pitched squeal and then a, "I knew she would come!" Rachel yelled out, running down the stairs.

Once the hobbit left, the two girls in the bathroom just stared at each other, relief sketched over each of their faces. They realized they wouldn't be able to continue, so Santana gave Brittany a soft kiss on her cheek with a murmured, "Go pee and I'll meet you downstairs." She smiled.

When Brittany finally makes it back downstairs, after taking a couple extra minutes to cool off, she found the party just how Santana and her left it. All their friends are still talking and drinking even more, which they'll probably regret tomorrow morning. Rachel is now singing Don't Rain on my Parade while all of her Broadway friends give her a standing ovation. At least, that's what Brittany assumed. She hasn't really seen them sit all night.

She's happy that everyone is having such a great time, she is too, but it would be even better if she could go sit by Santana and just hold her; to just immerse herself with the brunette. But she knows that tonight isn't the night to deal with those problems. So with a sigh, she stays strong and grabs herself another drink before heading over to sit with her friends. Even though she can't be all over Santana in public, Brittany was having a really good time. She settled for secret glances and even the odd wink or blown kiss.

* * *

Soon enough, the party was settling down and people were starting to leave. Brittany saw Mercedes and Sam stand up together, whispering quietly to themselves before yawning then looking over towards Santana. The brunette walks over to Brittany and pulls her up by the hand, leading her to the coat closet so they could get some jackets.

Brittany found herself leaning into the singer and not caring all that much, it's not like there were many people left and the ones that were, were passed out drunk. Santana handed the dancer a jacket before donning her own leather jacket. The blonde gazed at her girl appreciatively. There was just something about a woman in leather.

"I think Mercedes and Sam are about to leave. If we hurry, we can catch a cab with them." The brunette stated, leading the way outside.

They met the other couple on the sidewalk and the agreed to all share a cab. When it pulled up, Sam held the door open for Mercedes before sliding in next to her, leaving enough space for Brittany to slide in next. Brittany noticed Santana's furrowed brow, accompanied with a frown. The face she makes when she's thinking too hard.

Just as Santana was about to open her mouth, her words got cut off as Brittany pulled her down and into the cab so she was sitting on her lap.

"I'm not about to make you sit up front with the cabby." The blonde mumbled against Santana's shoulder as her arms came to wrap around the shorter girl's waist.

Sam was busy nuzzling his face into Mercedes neck while the she was giggling and pretending to push him away. They drove to Mercedes place first and Sam went up with her after they all said their drunken goodbyes. As soon as they were gone, Santana slid over into the empty seat next to the blonde and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Would you like to go back to my place? We don't have to do anything; I just really like waking up to you." Santana hid her face in Brittany's neck then felt the girl nod.

"I really like waking up to you too."

Santana paid the cabbie then stepped out of the car, stumbling slightly as she reached in for Brittany's hand. Both of them leaned into each other, helping the other make their way up to Santana's apartment. Santana was standing outside her door, trying (failing) at unlocking it. Her tongue was sticking slightly out of her mouth in concentration as she missed the lock, time after time.

Brittany thought Santana was just the cutest drunk person she'd ever seen and sneakily pressed herself up against Santana's back, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other came to steady the brunette's hand.

"Damn door."

Brittany just giggled into Santana's ear and helped her finally unlock the door after five more tries. Apparently Brittany was more than just tispy as she had thought.

"Success." Santana whispered drunkenly as she lost her footing before Brittany held her tight.

"Sweetie, I think you're drunk." Brittany couldn't stop chuckling which in turn made Santana erupt into laughter.

"Nu uh, you're drink Britt." Santana pointed in her direction. "I mean, drunk. You're drunk. Now come on, we's be gettin' into our pj's."

"I know I'm drunk..no wait, I'm _not _drunk. Yeah that's it." Brittany pondered out loud when she heard her stomach growl. "Saaaan," she whinned. "I'm hungry."

"Okay Britts, I'll get some food in you." She wrapped her hand around Brittany's and pulled her towards the kitchen.

When Santana finally finished cooking their grilled cheese's after several failed attempts and a small kitchen fire, they walked over to the couch in the living room and started munching on their food.

"Mmm. Your grilled cheese's are heaven."

Santana thanked her with a smile. It made her happy whenever the dancer liked something that related to her. Santana was taking a sip of her water when she realized what she wanted to talk to Brittany about.

"Hey, B. I gotta tell you something."

Brittany stopped her feasting momentarily and gave her attention to the girl next to her. "What's up?"

"Well, you remember Kurt right? My manager." Santana continued once she got a nod from the blonde. "He uh, he kinda asked about us." The brunette could feel her skin clamming up. She knew how sensitive this topic was to Brittany and didn't want to upset her.

"What did you say?" Brittany tiled her head with curiosity.

"I didn't really know what to say, but I mentioned that we were...more than friends." She said the last part quietly, trying to gauge Brittany's reaction but she couldn't wait any longer to ask the next question. "Britt, what are we?"

Brittany bit her lip. Santana looked so nervous so she set down her plate and gently ran her thumb across the back of the brunette's hand. "I'm not quite sure myself; although we have been on two dates." She coyly replied.

"So dating? We're dating?" Santana jumped in.

"I like the sound of that." Brittany agreed.

"Me too." Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her cheek ever so softly.

The brunette set her plate down next to Brittany's and cupped her pale cheek in her tan hand before leaning in slowly. Her eyes flickered between the two blue ones and watched as they fluttered shut just as Santana connected their lips.

Brittany moaned softly into the kiss. For some reason, this one was more intense that all the others. It was slow and sweet, seductive even. They were taking their time exploring the other's mouth. Brittany hid her fingers in Santana's thick hair, pulling her closer into herself. Santana sighed which Brittany took that moment to dart her tongue inside Santana's mouth, unleashing a groan of satisfaction from the brunette.

Santana slowly pulled back from the kiss, her teeth clenching down on the blonde's bottom lip before letting it go with a pop, then sucking it into her mouth softly, kissing it one last time. As she opened her eyes, right away she noticed the pout fixed on Brittany's face.

"Why are you pouting? Am I really that bad at kissing?" Santana joked, but there was a somewhat serious undertone to it.

Brittany giggled and shook her head, her pout disappearing right away. "You're perfect at kissing, San. Which is why I was so sad that we stopped." The blonde ducked her head shyly.

Santana used her hand to bring Brittany's face back up and eye level with herself. "Britt, if we kept going we'd end up going too far. But sometime soon, I won't stop you and you'll have free reign all over this hot bod." She ended her speech with a wink.

"Now how's about we get our pajama's on and get some sleep?" Santana held out her hand for Brittany to take.

Brittany laughed quietly into her hand and followed after Santana, who dragged her into her bedroom. Santana walked over to her closet grabbing her pajamas, before rifling through her closet and pulling out another pair of shorts. Just as she was about to grab another tank top, Brittany reached in and pulled out her cheerleading hoodie.

"Can I wear this instead?" She pouted with innocent eyes.

"Stop with that pout, B. You can wear it." Santana rolled her eyes with a smile about at how whipped she was for the taller girl.

The blonde fist pumped excitedly and started to change out of her clothes, pulling her own shorts off with one go and replacing them with the other shorts then happily donned the hoodie. Santana just stood in awe, too stunned to do anything but watch.

Santana started to tug off her own dress but groaned when it got caught on her head. Brittany heard a frustrated sigh, so she turned to look over at Santana. Her breath caught in her throat. Santana's dress was pulled all the way up, stopping at her head and showing off all of her sun kissed body in all it's glory.

The brunette heard a whimper come from the blonde and grinned. Thank God for Victoria's Secret. She felt the air change as Brittany stepped up next to her. She could almost feel exactly where the dancer's eyes were roaming. Her belly filled with heat at the thought of Brittany admiring her so closely and thoroughly.

Santana stood in a deep velvet purple bra that seemed to push her breasts up just perfectly. Brittany licked her lips, wishing she could lean down and taste them but she continued on with her admiring gaze. Her eyes moved over the expanse of Santana's stomach, watching as her abs tightened and un-tightened before moving further down.

Brittany gasped loudly, leering at the purple thong. Her body heat just went up considerably. Her mouth was dry and she was pretty sure any and all liquid in her body was now settled between her legs. Before she did anything either of them would regret, she quickly helped Santana lift her dress off of her head before handing the brunette her pajamas.

"Here." Brittany offered, her voice low with arousal. Santana gulped at the blonde's tone and the sight of her blown pupils. She decided to dress fast so she could put both of them out of their misery.

Santana pulled some of the unneeded pillows from her bed, and stepped back from it, as Brittany pulled the covers up, she glanced at her last name that was written across the back of her hoodie the blonde was wearing and couldn't fight the smile that broke across her face. She climbs into the bed next to Brittany.

The couple lay quietly on the bed, their heads turned towards each other as their eyes just flitted over the other's face. It was quiet but it wasn't an awkward quiet. It was peaceful. More peaceful than Santana's felt with anyone.

"Thanks for being so understanding about my situation, San. It really means a lot to me that you haven't given up or moved on since that would probably be easier than sticking with me."

"You don't need to thank me, Britt. I just know how hard it can be and I just…I want to be there for you." Santana stroked the side of Brittany's face tenderly.

"You have a way with making me feel more comfortable about my sexuality and possibly telling people." Brittany admitted, leaning into Santana's soft touch. "I mean, I'm not ready to tell my parents or anything, it's just..with you, I think anything's possible." The blonde had a relieved smile on her face, like she'd been wanting to say that for a while.

Santana was so touched by Brittany's words and especially her courage. She would do anything to make sure the blonde remained happy. After that, they continued to just stare at each other contentedly until their eyes started to droop with sleepiness.

Eventually one of them, if not both, moved into each other. So now Santana lay on her back as Brittany's head rested on the brunette's chest with her arm resting against Santana's stomach, her leg thrown over each of Santana's while the singer's arm stretched across the blonde's back as they cuddled into each other.

Words weren't needed to convey how right both of them felt at that moment. Nothing bad could touch them in there. Not when they were wrapped up in each other. And that was just the way they wanted it. Soon enough, they were lulled to sleep by the sound of their heartbeats in sync with one another and smiles on their faces.

* * *

_How was it?_

_I cannot even with all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you guys so much! I hope we can keep you guys hooked on the story. (:_

**And thank you for reading as always.**


End file.
